The Wings Chronicles
by MayDayReject
Summary: This is a very slow burn series of stories travelling through Thor, Avengers, Thor:The Dark World, The Winter Soldier and Captain America:Civil War and possibly a little bit of Iron Man 3 eventually ending up as an OC/Bucky. Hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing :)
1. Chapter 1

The sun was setting slowly on the city of Olympus casting a beautiful purple and gold light against the blue sky and white clouds. The sound of the waves on the soft sand was like a gentle lullaby. The air was still warm and there was an atmosphere of business as town's people could be seen darting from building to building carrying items in their arms, for Olympus was to be host to the Game of Champions.

The Game of Champions is an age old contest between the nine realms. It is a battle of strength, tactics, bravery and strategies. Normally it would be a fair contest as to who would win but this year was very different. This year the princes' of Asgard and Olympus were of age to enter. Apollo and Ares had been training their wholes lives for this one year, this one year to show they were strong enough and were ready to lead their Father's army. From Asgard Loki and Thor were more than ready. Thor with his strength and powerful Mjolnir in his hand and Loki with his sorcery and magic, everyone was ready for the greatest battle the Game of Champions had ever seen. Apart from one...

Artemis stood on the balcony of her room. The trouble she was feeling could be easily read on her face. It wasn't the Games that worried her; it was the event that was to take place afterwards. She had learnt from her Father earlier in the day that it was his and Odin's intention to marry Artemis to the oldest prince of Asgard, Thor. Artemis didn't dislike Thor as she had other suitors, she simply didn't love him and she intended to marry when she was in love, her half-sister Aphrodite had taught her that. First though was the opening ceremony, she'd been provided with a beautiful dress to wear that she refused to look at till she had to put it on. She liked to look at dresses and she liked to make dresses but she hated to wear dresses, she much preferred her normal leggings and tunic. Interrupting her train of thought was a knock at the door.

"It's open" she called turning briefly to see who it was. Hephaestus walked in silently; he smiled at his half-sister as he approached her.

"And prey tell why are you not in your ceremony gown?" he asked hugging her softly. Artemis pulled back and gave him one of her famous smiles. She would raise one side of her mouth creating a dimple, her eyes would shine and her eyebrows rose. "You know I dislike wearing dresses" she said.

"Yes but it is only for one night" Hephaestus said flitting over to the dress on the bed. He picked it up carefully and brought it over to her, he held it up and pressed it to her shoulders.

"One night is already far to long" Artemis replied taking it from him roughly.

"I heard Father told you of his marriage plans for you" Hephaestus said taking a seat at the dresser. "Do I need to ask your response?"

"I do not dislike Thor, only I have not seen him for years. We were children when we last set eyes on each other, how am I to know if I will learn to love him or not?" Artemis asked turning back to the sunset with her dress still in her hands.

"I saw Thor as of last month; trust me when I say he has grown into a fine man. Gentle on the eye" Hephaestus winked.

"But it is not looks that matter Hep, its's what's inside that matters!" Artemis said irritably.

"That is something Father and Odin do not care for" Hep said leafing through a book that was on her dresser.

"Would you please not read that, it's my journal" Artemis sighed, walking over to him slowly.

"I like to read your journal, it's full of the tales and troubles that you and Loki used to get into when you were children" Hep said smiling. "Tell me sister, if it was Loki you were 'assigned' to would you feel differently?"

"I would still feel as I do, only it would probably make things easier as I know or should I say knew Loki better than Thor" she replied sitting on the bed opposite Hep. "When Thor and Apollo would practice their fighting skills Loki and I would tell each other stories and ride the horses. We'd walk the shores of Asgard and converse about the stars…" Artemis said leaning on her fist and watching out the window again. Hep watched her smiling.

"Did you love Loki sister?" he asked.

"Love, well I loved him like a brother. As I love you, we were just children…" she trailed off again.

"I think I shall leave you to get ready, it shan't be long before they arrive" Hep said standing slowly; he leant over and kissed his sister's cheek. "And try to wear your smile" he added.

"My smile won't be seen as Father has given me this to wear" Artemis said picking up a piece of fine lace that had been lying on the bed next to her.

"Is that a veil?" Hep asked taking it in his hands with a smile.

"Yep, apparently I am not to be seen before the first game" she said raising her eyebrows.

"Well that's ridiculous" Hep said and then the door suddenly flung open and Leto, Artemis's Mother flounced in.

"Artemis why are you not ready, the princes are nearly here and everyone is prepared. Hephaestus what are you doing here?" Leto asked noticing the young man standing there.

"I was merely checking to see if Arte was ready, as you can see she's not but I was just leaving" Hep said looking from Leto to Arte. "I'll catch you later" he said with a nod and left.

Artemis didn't look at her Mother. They had very different views on life, Leto was very ladylike and wore dresses and hair pieces and had tea parties. Artemis was her polar opposite.

"Mother I trust you were aware of Father's plans of my marriage" Artemis said as her Mother dashed about the room grabbing brushes and pins for her hair.

"I was aware but it is your Father's decision not mine. I think you would do best to just smile and except it" Leto replied.

"But I don't love Thor, why would I marry a man I hardly know?" Artemis asked as Leto started pulling a brush through her daughter's hair.

"I married your Father" Leto replied.

"That's different" Artemis mumbled quietly.

* * *

After 30 minutes as the sun dial counts Artemis was standing in-front of her mirror in her silky blue dress and veil. Her Mother had adjusted the veil so it rested just under her eyes; her eye makeup itself was stunning. If her Mother could do one thing it was make-up.

"You look beautiful Artemis" Leto said resting her hands on her daughter's shoulders.

"I just want you to understand one thing" Artemis said turning to face her.

"What's that honey" Leto said looking at Artemis in the mirror.

"I will not marry Thor and I will not be pushed and shoved around like I'm a child"

Leto's face changed from happiness to one of anger. "You are my daughter, Zeus is your Father and you will do as he pleases" Leto said letting her hands drop. "Now I have to go fix my hair, you will go down to the main hall and meet with the others" Leto said and walked out the room, her long gown flowing behind her. With another sigh Artemis followed her Mother out and made her way to the great hall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a short AN to say hi and thank you so much to NESSAANCALIME6913 for reviewing the first chapter. I'm so excited that you are excited! This story has been sitting in a folder on my laptop for a long time but after seeing Captain America Civil War I decided to try and finally finish it and share it with everybody who would like to read it. Thank you again.**

 **Mayday x**

* * *

"I'm sure Artemis has grown into a fine young woman but I do not wish to marry her" Thor said to Odin as they rode on horses to the Bi-Frost.

"Thor I am not going to quarrel with you, this is my wish and you would do well to follow it" Odin said as he pulled his horse to a stop. As Odin spoke to Heimdall Frigga rode next to Loki, Loki had become very solemn over the past few of days leading up to their visit to Olympus.

"Loki, what troubles you my love?" Frigga asked.

"Nothing Mother" he replied and gave her a small smile.

Frigga knew her son better than that; she knew that Thor's marriage troubled Loki. She remembered back to the days when the Olympian twins would stay in Asgard. Thor and Apollo could be heard training and battling from the palace which was miles from the training fields. Loki and Artemis would disappear for hours on end and when they would return they would be happy and content in each other's company. She could not help but feel that her husband and Zeus were making the wrong choice.

"Come" Odin said holding his hand out to his wife. She trotted her horse forward and took his hand. "It is time"

Loki felt the familiar pull of the Bi-Frost as it transported him, his family, Sif and the warriors three to the city of Olympus. Loki was nervous; he hadn't been to Olympus in years. Worse he hadn't seen who used to be his best friend for years. He'd imagined the day of meeting Artemis again but in his mind it hadn't been on the eve of her marriage to Thor. Loki looked across at Thor's blurred figure, why did he always get all the attention? Why was he always the important one?

* * *

They arrived at Olympus with a push from the Bi-Frost. The beauty of the land had always struck Loki but for not having seen it in years it struck him even further. The surrounding area was amazing, it was sunset and there was a purple and gold tinge to the sky. As Loki turned to look ahead he saw a gathering of people standing at the end of the Bi-Frost Bridge. His eyes were immediately drawn to a tall figure that was standing on the outskirts of the group. It was a young woman who was wearing a beautiful blue dress that hugged her physic perfectly. Her hair was golden but covering half her face was a lace veil, as Loki got closer he could see that the veil was going to prohibit anyone from seeing the wearer properly. As he studied the girl's eyes his mother placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't Loki, I don't want to see you get hurt" she whispered.

"Mother, you have no need to worry" Loki replied softly.

Artemis watched as the royal family of Asgard approached. Next to her she could hear her half-sister Hebe and distant relative Selene laughing.

"What is so amusing?" Artemis asked leaning over.

"Have you not seen what prince Loki is wearing upon his head?" Hebe giggled.

"He looks like a cow" Selene also giggled.

Artemis frowned, they sounded like a pair of old hags the way they chuckled under their breath. She stood back up straight to try and get a better view. Apollo noticed his sister's annoyance and patted her shoulder.

"They are just jealous sister" he said "What they have not told you is that they have also been resting their eyes on Thor and enjoyed the sight. They are just envious of your marriage"

"They need not be Apollo" Artemis said "I have no intention of marrying the God of Thunder"

Before Apollo could reply Zeus held up his hand to silence them. He smiled warmly as Odin dismounted his horse and came over.

"Odin" Zeus said as the two men hugged.

"Zeus how have you been my friend?" Odin asked.

"Fine, I have been fine. Frigga!" Zeus exclaimed seeing Odin's wife. "My dear you are still as beautiful as the day I last saw you"

"Hello Zeus" Frigga said, she then turned to Leto who was standing beside him. "Leto, you are looking very well"

"I am well, thank you Frigga" Leto smiled with a slight bow of the head.

Artemis rolled her eyes and looked at her brother. "Small talk really does annoy me" she said and he laughed.

"Do I not annoy you more?" he asked slinging his arm around her shoulders.

"Yes brother" she replied with a smile "Nothing could annoy me more than you"

Apollo and Artemis looked back at the new arrivals; Thor and Loki were now greeting their parents. Eventually Zeus held his hand across to Artemis and Apollo.

"I'm sure you recognise my children, Apollo and Artemis" he said beckoning them forward.

"We are not your only children Father" Artemis said harshly as she stepped forward, she caught the eyes of Hephaestus. "You would do well to remember"

"Artemis, this year is about you and your brother. The other's time will come" Zeus said with a fake smile. "Now come and greet the Odinsons', it has been years"

Apollo gave his sister a push and she stepped forward. Zeus placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her into the full view of Thor and Loki. She first looked at Thor, Hep was right, he was handsome. His blonde hair had grown long and was framed by a helmet that resembled feathers on the side.

"Artemis" Thor said gaining her attention. He reached forward for her hand which she gave. He kissed it gently and Artemis smiled as his beard ticked her skin, the smile must have reached her eyes as Thor also started to smile too.

"What is it that is so funny?" he asked.

"Are those feathers?" she asked reaching up and touching the side of his helmet.

"See brother, I told you that you look ridiculous" Loki said stepping forward, with glowing eyes he took Artemis's hand from Thor and kissed it. Artemis's eyes never left his face as she watched him.

"It's good to see you again" Loki whispered so only she could hear.

Artemis didn't reply which made for an awkward silence.

"Thor, Loki!" Apollo exclaimed stepping forward and pulling the two brothers into a hug.

"Apollo!" Thor also exclaimed "You have gotten taller" he said slapping a hand on Apollo's shoulder. Had it been anyone else they would have crumpled to the floor but Apollo could stand up to Thor's strength. "But not at tall as me"

"Yes but I wager I have more brains and skill" Apollo said smiling.

Artemis looked from her brother and Thor back to Loki, at first he was watching the other two but then his eyes shifted back to her. They were the same metallic green she remembered from childhood. His smile was so contagious that she found her veil rising slightly as she also smiled.

"Come children lets go and start the feast" Zeus said.

Leto came over and took Artemis's hand. "Come child, walk with me" she said pulling Artemis away from Loki.

* * *

There were many tables set up in the great hall. Most were for the citizens of Olympus but the long top table was for the royals. In the middle were Zeus and Odin, next to them their wives. Next to Leto sat Thor, Artemis, Hephaestus, Athena and Ares. On the other side next to Frigga sat Loki, Apollo, Persephone, Hebe and Selene.

"I wonder why they have sat us together?" Artemis asked Thor as they took their seats.

"I do not mind, I supposed we'd better get to know each other better" Thor said immediately going for his goblet.

As everyone started eating Artemis looked down at her plate, she then looked at Hep who was watching her with a smile.

"How am I supposed to eat with this stupid thing on?" she asked and he laughed quietly.

"You have to try and, I don't know, go under?" Hep said imitating how he thought she should eat. She laughed and Thor seeing what Hep was doing also laughed. "What madness are you doing?" he asked the young man.

"I was merely showing Arte how she should eat accommodating her veil" Hep said.

"Why do you wear the veil?" Thor asked "Are you hiding some wart that you don't want me to see?"

"No I am not Thor" Artemis said crossly "Besides if I did have a wart would that be a reason for you not to marry me?"

"Well, that would depend on the size of the wart" Thor said as he lifted his goblet again. Artemis looked from him down to her plate. He was still as arrogant as ever.

"Isn't that right Artemis" she suddenly heard Zeus say, he looked across to her. Behind him Odin, Frigga, Loki and the others were all waiting for her answer.

"What was that Father?" she asked.

"I said you know it's your duty to unite our two kingdoms" Zeus said.

She looked at Thor. "Yes, but as much as I like Thor I do not wish to marry him" she said and Zeus's face dropped. "We will not have this conversation here" he said going back to his food.

"You do not wish to marry me?" Thor asked, he didn't seem hurt, only shocked with what seemed to be a bit of relief.

"No I do not, it is my Father and my Mother's wish" she said and suddenly making everyone jump out their seats Zeus slammed his fist down onto the table. The lights in the room flickered and there was a deep rumble from the clouds above them.

"I said we will NOT have this conversation here Artemis!" Zeus bellowed. Mostly everyone in the hall stopped eating and looked up at the table. Artemis stared at her Father. "If we do not discuss this then how am I to express my feelings?" she hissed crossly to him.

"Your feelings?" he laughed "Feelings play no part in this; it is an arrangement Asgard and Olympus have had for centuries. Marrying the oldest son of Odin was always your destiny Artemis; it is what you were born to do and nothing else" Zeus exclaimed and the whole table went silent.

"Excuse me" Artemis said placing her cutlery down and leaving the table. Her shoes made tapping sounds on the marble floor as she left, causing all the citizens to watch her leave.

"I should go" Apollo said making to get up.

"You will stay seated" Zeus ordered and Apollo slowly sat back down again.


	3. Chapter 3

"Caly" Artemis called as her white shire pranced around the field. Artemis was the best horse trainer in Olympus. She trained all the army horses, school horses and plain pet ponies. Her own collection consisted of a huge black stallion shire called Bronte, a chestnut stallion shire called Deo, a brown and white filly shire called Dysis, a black stallion Frisian called Spiro, a palomino filly called Solaris and recently a white filly shire called Calypso. Calypso was proving to be challenging. Artemis also commanded a herd of pure white horses called Aspro Gonias. They were mystical horses that only listened to her, one of which was pregnant after jumping the fence during the night. At present Artemis had Bronte, Deo, Dysis, Spiro and Solaris all standing still in a line waiting for the youngest member to join them. Artemis walked over to Bronte and held his nose in her hands.

"What are we going to do with her?" Artemis said as she watched the young filly jumping off the ground with all fours in the air. She was young, only just been backed. Bronte snorted, tickling Artemis with his breath. He was the oldest horse and the first she'd ever trained. "Go and round her up" Artemis whispered to him and with a snort he backed up a little bit and trotted after the young filly. Artemis watched amused as Bronte whinnied and Caly came to an abrupt stop, she trotted over to him and he gave her ear a little nip. Afterward Caly trotted over to Artemis shortly followed by Bronte.

"Good lad" Artemis said to Bronte and then stroked Caly's neck. The filly's eyes were shining as she looked down at the young goddess. "You are a little minx" she whispered and kissed the horse's nose. "Right, let's get to work" she said stepping back and motioning for Caly to stand next in line to Solaris. Using hand signals, clicks of the tongue and whispered commands Artemis got the horses to move, perform and glide around her. Each showing off their characters and glowing with the fun of performing. At the end as Artemis raised her arms high above her head and the horses all reared onto their back legs. They looked magnificent as they all whinnied and came back to the ground causing a loud thud of hooves and the ground to vibrate.

"Amazing as ever" a voice said from behind Artemis, she turned around and saw her brother Apollo. Like her he had also disregarded his ceremony robes and changed into his normal gear.

"How are you doing?" he asked walking over to her and kissing the top of her head.

"I'm fine" she said signalling for the horses to go and have a grass break. She watched as they all walked off. She loved their gaits; she especially loved how Caly would walk next to Bronte and try to match his walking hoof by hoof.

"You're not fine Arte" Apollo said "Anyone with eyes can see that"

"That Father must not have eyes" Artemis said crossly as she walked away from her brother to collect Caly's head collar.

"Then you must make him see" Apollo said following her a few paces.

"How Apollo, how do I possibly show Father that he is wrong? He never admits he is wrong. Caly!" she said calling the young filly over.

Apollo was quiet for a few minutes while he waited for Artemis to put Caly's head collar on.

"How about Loki?" he said and Artemis paused. She reached into her back pocket and brought some oats out for the filly who nibbled at them greedily.

"What do you mean, 'how about Loki?'" she asked turning around slowly.

"Well Loki is your friend is he not? Devise a plan; show Father that you do not love Thor but his brother. That way you will not have to marry Thor"

Artemis laughed. "You clearly do not know Father as well as I" she said jumping up on Caly's back. "For as he demonstrated so perfectly at dinner, he does not care that I do not love Thor. For him it is about power and glory, even if I did love Loki I would still have to marry his arrogant brother"

"Sister" Apollo said exasperated "I am trying to help you" he said as she walked passed him on her horse.

"There is nothing that can help me now" she said, she then clicked her tongue and all the other horses raised their heads and trotted behind her and Caly. "Not even Gaia can help me" she then set off at a canter with all the other horses following behind her.

* * *

Artemis took the horses for a good run around the island, for their warming down she took them along the beach where they could run without worrying about colliding with anything. Halfway through warming down Artemis jumped from Caly onto Bronte to give the young filly a break. Bronte was pleased to have his master on his back. He was such a god horse; he quickened at the slightest touch and slowed down at the smallest of tugs on his mane. Once the horses were properly warmed down Artemis walked them back to the stables.

The stables were located in the middle of the courtyard, above them were the servant's quarters and then above those were some of the royal chambers. Artemis wanted to be careful not to wake her Mother and Father whose room was located on this side of the palace. Also on this side were many of the guest rooms, including the ones Thor and Loki would be staying in. As she glanced up at the windows she was sure she saw a shadow moving. Brushing it aside she carried on with putting the horses to bed. While she was dealing with one horse she tied the others up to the rail. She was always very particular about how her horses were settled and they had a set routine that she liked to stick too. First she would pick out their hooves and then give them a quick brush including their manes and tails. She would then decide whether or not to put a blanket on them. Tonight it was warm enough for them to stay out in the paddock with the other horses so she didn't give them their normal grain based meals as they would fill up on grass. Once every horse had been groomed she untied each head collar. She started with Bronte and removed his without worrying about him walking off, he stayed perfectly still without her having to tell him. She then did the same with the others and quietly whispered for them to remain standing. She then got to Caly at the end; slowly Artemis removed her head collar.

"Stay there girl" she said as she looped the last collar over her arm "Stay"

As she turned her back to head to the tack room she heard the click of a hoof and turned to see Caly had taken a step forward. "I said stay" Artemis repeated and this time the horse stayed as she put the tack away. She kept a single lead rope and walked over to Caly and placed the rope around her neck loosely. She still didn't trust her to walk to the paddock nicely. As Artemis turned around a figure in the shadows made her jump.

"Relax" Loki said as he walked forward.

"You made me jump!" Artemis exclaimed and placed her hand on her racing heart. "What are you doing Loki?"

"I came to see if you were alright" he said "I saw you get back with the horses"

"So it was you spying on me from the window" she said with a smile as she walked towards him with Caly still in hand.

"I was not spying" Loki said looking down at her with wide eyes.

"I know you weren't" she said reaching up and wrapping an arm around his neck. Loki put both arms around her back and hugged her tightly.

"How are you Loki?" she asked as they separated.

"I could be better" he replied.

"I was just going to put the horses in the paddock, would you like to talk along the way?" Artemis asked.

"I would very much like that" Loki nodded.

Just as they started walking one of the horses whinnied and started to push their way forward through the ranks.

"Spiro!" Loki exclaimed as he recognised the black Frisian.

Spiro walked up and pushed his nose into the Asgardian Prince's hands.

"He remembers you" Artemis said smiling.

"How could I forget him?" Loki said, his eyes smiling as he studied the horses face. "How has he been?"

"He's not been the same since the day you last rode him. He's missed you" Artemis said looking at him "We all have"

Loki looked down at the young Olympian; she now looked much more like how he remembered her. She was no longer in the fancy dress but in her normal everyday clothes but she still looked just as stunning if not more so.

"Well I'm here now" he replied smiling at her.

"Yes you are" Artemis said turning to walk again.

* * *

Once they got to the paddocks Artemis clicked her tongue and the horses walked into one of the fields. Caly waited for Artemis to take her lead rope off and then trotted after Bronte. Both Loki and Artemis laughed as the filly jumped around the old stallion trying to get him to play, even though it was late.

"She's defiantly going to be a challenge" Loki said.

"She's a minx alright but she has a heart of gold" Artemis said turning back around.

"Just like her mother" Loki said smiling down at the girl. Artemis looked up at him and laughed.  
"You're going to have to stop doing that my friend" she said and Loki looked at her with innocent eyes.

"What am I doing?" he asked.

"Complimenting me, I am soon to be your brother's wife" Artemis said, her tone dropped noticeably.

"I thought you did not want to marry Thor?" Loki asked.

"I don't but I don't seem to have a choice, besides I could do worse I suppose" Artemis sighed.

"This is not the Artemis I know talking" Loki said stopping in-front of the girl as they reached the stables.

"The Artemis you know? I am still Artemis but I have grown and gained real expectations of life" she said wrapping the lead rope around her hand.

"So your expectations as you put it involve marrying my brother, becoming a queen and sitting on a throne for the rest of your life?" he asked, a small smile playing on his lips as he already knew her answer.

"My expectations involve none of the above" she said smiling up at her friend "If it were my choice I would train my horses, pull many pranks and annoy Apollo" Artemis said.

"That sounds more like the Arte I know" Loki said slinging an arm around her shoulders.

Once they put the lead rope away they headed back to the castle.

"What do you have planned for tomorrow?" Loki asked.

"Well what I would normally do has been interrupted with the Games, I shall probably have breakfast and then tend to the horses" she said.

"If I may accompany you for breakfast" Loki said "I would very much enjoy that"

"Then you shall accompany me" Artemis nodded "Its late, I'd better get to bed"

"Off course" Loki said smiling "I would walk you to your room but I'm not sure of the way"  
"That's fine Loki" Artemis laughed "Do you know your way to your own chambers?"

"I should manage" he said smiling with a twinkle in his eye "Just about"

"Okay" Artemis nodded and Loki reached for her hand and kissed the back of it gently. "Good night Prince of Asgard" Artemis said nodding her head and taking her hand back slowly.

"Goodnight, my Princess" he smiled and watched as she walked down the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Artemis was down long before the rest of her family, she wished to avoid her Father especially for as long as possible. Her Mother appeared in her silk night gown just as Artemis was carrying a tray of food into a smaller one of the dining rooms.

"Sweetheart, whatever are you doing?" she asked the young woman.

"Loki and I are going to have breakfast" Artemis said as she gently pushed passed her mother "Then I was going to tend the horses"

"Oh" Leto said with the slightest bit of surprise in her voice. "I would have thought you'd be eating with Thor" she said following Artemis into the dining room.

"I would not mind if Thor joined us but I haven't seen him to ask. When I walked past his chambers this morning I could still hear him snoring"

"Perhaps if you'd knocked" Leto said watching as Artemis went about setting out the plates, bowls and cutlery.

"What and wake the God of Thunder, Mother I do still have the urge to live" Artemis laughed as she picked up the tray and headed back to the kitchen.

"How about if I go wake Thor" Leto suggested as she bustled after her daughter.

"On your head be it" Artemis replied and Leto rushed off down the hall. Artemis shook her head as she watched her Mother leave; she knew Thor would not take kindly to being woken, Artemis also knew he would not come down for breakfast so she did not bother setting a place for him. As she returned with a mixture of foods on another tray Loki appeared in the hallway. Artemis happened to look up at that moment and smiled as he walked towards her.

"Good morning" he said giving her one of his rare smiles.

"Good morning Prince" she said nodding her head to him. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes very well" he replied as he took the tray from her.

"This way" she said leading him.

Loki placed the tray down in the middle of the two places and quickly darted around and pulled Artemis's chair out for her.

"You don't need to be so chivalrous Loki, you are the guest here" she said taking a seat.

"But you are a lady and it is my job as gentleman to treat you so" he said tucking the chair in behind her.

"You a gentleman?" Artemis asked as he took the seat next to her.

"Sometimes" he smiled.

Artemis and Loki hadn't been eating long when there was a loud bang at the end of the hall and Thor appeared around the corner. He appeared to be somewhat a mixture of angry and tired as he pulled out a chair and slumped into it.

"Good morning brother" Loki said taking a sip from his goblet; Artemis thought there was a slight tinge of annoyance to his voice. She carried on eating silently.

"How are mornings ever good?" Thor asked dragging his hand down his face. "Arte does your mother normally come knocking on people's doors at ridiculous times in the morning?"

"Nope, she seems to have made an exception just for you" she said smiling as she picked up her goblet.

"What are you two doing anyway?" Thor asked looking at the breakfast on the table "Loki you should be resting for the first game tomorrow"

"I wanted to help Artemis with her horses" Loki said.

"Well seeing as I am now up I shall help you too" Thor said taking a piece of bread from Loki's plate. Artemis watched Loki's expression sour.

"I'll go fetch you some cutlery Thor" Artemis said dismissing herself.

* * *

Once the three were done with breakfast they made their way out to the paddock to collect the horses. Spiro ran straight over to Loki and pushed his nose into the god's hands.

"Looks like you've got a boyfriend brother" Thor laughed "We always knew he was different" he said nudging shoulders with Artemis.

"I'd watch your tongue Thor" she said. "You're the one with flowing locks of hair"

Thor frowned down at the girl but his frown soon turned into a smile as she beamed up at him. "So" he said slinging an arm around her shoulders "Which one of these beasts is mine for the day?"

"How's about Bronte" Artemis said glancing over at Loki to check he was okay after the Thor's comment. He was looking at Spiro and stroking the horse's nose but his expression was one of a man deep in thought.

"Bronte, is that big lad still around?" Thor asked gaining Artemis's attention again.

"Of course he is" Artemis replied and placed her fingers in her mouth and whistled. Charging over the hill came Bronte shortly followed by Deo, Dysis, Solaris and eventually Caly.

"He's magnificent" Thor smiled as Bronte came to a gradual stop. He nudged Artemis and then looked at Thor. "I think he recognizes you" Artemis said.

"Yes, I think he does to" Thor said stroking Bronte's head. "And who is the new one?" he said looking up at Caly jumping around like a lunatic.

"Oh that's Caly" Artemis said smiling as she watched her horse. "I've had her around five months but she's proving a difficult one to train. She's beautiful though isn't she?" Artemis said as the filly finally decided to join them. She quickly looped a lead rope around the horse's neck.

"Yes she is beautiful" Thor agreed, out the corner of her eye Artemis could see him looking at her. She cleared her throat and looked around for Loki; she frowned as she saw he was already halfway down the trail.

"We'd better catch up" Artemis said and clicked her tongue so all the horses would follow.

Back at the stables it didn't take long for them to get underway with grooming, cleaning and preparing the horses for a ride. While they were saddling up Sif and the warriors three appeared.

"Would you like to join us for a ride around the island?" Artemis asked as she was pulling her leather gloves on.

"We would love to" Sif said smiling "What horses shall we take?"

"You should take Solaris; she would be the best ride for you. Volstagg you take Deo, he should be big enough, Fandral you can ride Dysis and Hogun I'll have to go fetch another one from the field" Artemis said. She quickly ran to the field while the others tacked up their horses, once she got back she handed a thoroughbred to Hogun. While waiting for the warriors and Thor to saddle up Artemis looked over at Loki. He had been very quiet with Spiro, she watched as he gently lifted the leather saddled onto Spiro's back. He then placed the bridle on and gave the horse a handful of oats as the bit went into his mouth. The whole time he was whispering quietly to Spiro. Artemis wondered what he was saying, whatever it was Spiro was finding it very soothing.

Interrupting her train of thought Artemis started to hear loud laughing and voices. She looked over her shoulder and saw Ares, Hebe, Enyo and Epaphus in a small circle. First Artemis thought that they were just joking together but it was only when she looked closer she saw there was a figure in the middle of them. As she studied it she realized that the figure didn't have ordinary legs but the legs and hooves of a goat, there was only one person she knew who was part goat and that was Pan.

Pan was special; he was a young boy with much to learn about the world. His mother was a nymph and his father was unknown although many suspected that Hermes might have been the culprit. Pan was a very gifted musician and loved to play music with Apollo. But he also wasn't like other Olympians as in he struggled to understand things, he was frightened of loud noises and bright colors. He wasn't able to show his emotions or detect others emotions very well. Because he was different some would pick on him. Artemis watched as Ares gave him a push. Pan covered his ears with his hands and tried to cower away from them.

"Hey!" Artemis shouted as Hebe pulled on one of Pan's horns. The four young Olympians turned round and watched her as she approached. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Go away Artemis" Hebe said.

"Pan are you okay?" Artemis asked ignoring the vain goddess. She placed her hand on Pan's shoulder but he jolted away. "He's terrified!" Artemis exclaimed as she looked at each of her cousins.

"We meant no harm Arte" Ares laughed "Lighten up a little"

"Do you have eyes in that thick skull of yours Ares?" Artemis asked "Can't you see you've scared him, you idiot"

Ares didn't take kindly to being called an idiot but Artemis was swift and fast thinking and could see his move before he made it. She quickly swivelled around and pulled Pan into her arms as Ares conjured a massive ball of flames. In the distance Artemis could hear the shouts from Loki, Thor, Sif and the warriors three. Pan was crying in her arms as she held him tightly.

"It's okay" she whispered to him as she shielded him from the blaze. As the heat gradually faded Artemis stood up straight and shook what appeared to be two large black wings on her back. As she turned around she saw Loki gripping Ares's wrist tightly. The two men were scowling at each other.

"Artemis, are you okay?" Thor asked joining her side. "I'm fine" she said glancing at him and then back at the two gods. Her wings folded away and were gone out of sight as quickly as they had appeared.

"Loki" she said but at first he didn't hear her. "Loki!" she repeated a little louder and his eyes darted to her. "It's okay" she nodded and he looked back at Ares and released his arm.

"Don't you ever tease him again" she warned, she then stroked the top of the faun's head "Come Pan" Artemis said taking his hand. "Let's take you home" as she walked towards the horses she was aware that Loki hadn't followed but was still watching Ares.

"Loki" she called stopping and turning.

He looked at her and slowly started moving.

"Watch your back Prince Loki!" Ares called "The games await"

"Ignore him" Artemis said as Loki joined her side.

"Your wings, are you hurt?" he asked in a deep voice.

"No I'm fine" she replied "I want to take Pan home"

"Yes of course" Loki nodded.

Artemis jumped onto the back of Caly. She felt the eyes of everyone in the area slowly move away from her. Loki gave her a hand to pull Pan up behind her. They waited for the others to mount and trotted towards where Pan lived. Thor, Sif and the warriors three were racing up ahead while Loki and Artemis took it slow. Pan gripped onto the back of Artemis's riding jacket and buried his face into her back so that she could feel his horns pressing against her.

"That was either a very brave or very stupid thing you did back there" Loki told her.

"I'm gonna go with brave" Artemis replied. "Besides I can handle my cousin"

"What if you didn't have your wings Arte?" Loki asked seriously.

"Then you would of protected me" she answered.

Loki looked at her with searching eyes and then looked ahead again. "Your wings have grown; they are far more impressive than when I last saw you"

"Thank you" she nodded "I don't really have much use for them. Father doesn't allow me to fly"

"I don't think I would either" Loki said "I would worry about you falling"

"Loki, when have I ever fallen?" Artemis asked with a smile and slowly one emerged on Loki's lips too. Loki's eyes where then drawn to the Faun. "Hello Pan, my name is Loki" he said but got no answer.

"Do not take it personally" Artemis said "Pan finds it difficult to talk to people sometimes"

"Well I'm not one to push" Loki said softly.

* * *

They got to Pan's house and at the sound of the approaching hooves his foster-mum came out the front door. Her name was Delphine; she was a middle aged woman who couldn't have children. She took Pan in when no one else would.

"Hold Caly will you" Artemis said handing Loki the reins as she jumped down. "Pan" she said holding her arms up for him. He jumped down and gripped Artemis's hand tightly as they walked passed Thor and the others.

"What's happened?" Delphine asked as they approached. She held her arms out and Pan walked into them.

"My cousins were harassing him" Artemis said "I stopped them and thought I'd better bring Pan home"

"Thank you dear" Delphine said kissing Artemis's cheek.

"Delphine Loki is to thank too, he helped" Artemis said thumbing over her shoulder. Delphine looked over at the Asgardian Prince.

"Thank you your highness" she said curtsying and Loki nodded his head.

"I must be going" Artemis said and placed her hand on Pan's shoulder. "Take care Pan"

"Take care my queen" Pan whispered and looked at the floor.

"I'm not a queen Pan" Artemis laughed.

"Not yet" Pan replied.

Artemis looked down at him and then looked up at Delphine. "See you tomorrow"

"Tomorrow" Delphine nodded.

"You would make a very good queen" Loki said to Artemis asked as she jumped back on Caly and he passed her the reins.

"Come" Artemis called to the whole group ignoring Loki's comment "Let's ride"

* * *

The sight of the horses and riders galloping along the water's edge was quite something to behold. Thor was at the front with Bronte, his laughter from the joy of winning could be heard above all else.

"Go Caly" Artemis whispered to the filly. Wanting to beat Bronte more than anything Caly changed her gait so it was longer and faster. Artemis and Caly easily got to the end of the beach before everyone else.

"Wow that filly can move!" Thor said as he and Bronte came to a stop.

"She just wanted to beat your Asgardian butt" Artemis laughed as Caly jumped from one foot to the other.

"That she did" Thor agreed smiling widely at the pair of females. They waited for the others to catch up.

"What now?" Sif asked.

"I say we head back to the palace and get something to eat" Volstagg said.

"You ate two whole pineapples and three loaves of bread this morning, how could you possibly be hungry?" Fandral asked.

"I am always hungry" Volstagg replied.

Everyone laughed but interrupting them in the distance there was the sound of a horn.

"What was that?" Thor asked.

"Is your Father expecting visitors?" Loki asked walking Spiro up to Caly's side.

"I don't know" she said frowning in the direction of the palace. "Does that horn sound familiar to you?"

Loki shook his head.

"Well there's only one way to find out" Artemis said and gave Caly's reins a flick. The horse sprung forwards with the others following.

As they trotted into the courtyard Apollo came out of one of the side buildings.

"Arte, I've been looking for you everywhere" he said coming over and taking Caly's reins.

"Why?" Artemis asked jumping of the horse "What's happened"

A smile spread across Apollo's face. "Come"

Some stable hands came over and took the horses from the royals as they raced into the palace behind Apollo.

"Apollo tell me what's going on" Artemis said as she ran to keep pace with her excited brother, his thick golden hair flopped on his head as they jogged along the marble corridor.

"Patience is a virtue dear sister" Apollo said as they approached the throne room.

Apollo threw the doors open to reveal amass of people but standing tall above the rest was a young man and woman. The woman was very beautiful; she had long flowing white hair and had very soft features. She seemed to glow with a white light that made everyone instantly fall in love with her. The man was obviously related to her as he was just like a male version. His hair was shoulder length and swept backwards of his face but was bright white like the lady's. They both wore expensive looking robes that covered their entire bodies so there wasn't an inch of skin on show. As Artemis and Apollo entered the hall the two visitors turned and smiled brightly.  
"Freyja, Freyr!" Artemis yelled excitedly.

"Artemis my sweetheart!" Freyr replied just as excitedly and swooped the girl up into his arms. He spun her around in a tight embrace and then put her back onto her feet. "Artemis you have grown child" he said holding her at arm's length and studying her face.

"I'm so pleased to see you" Artemis said

Freyr stepped back as his sister came forward and kissed Artemis on the forehead.

"As are we to see you" Freyja smiled down at her.

When Artemis was little she'd always seen Freyja as a Mother figure. As Apollo stepped forward to greet the Vanir Artemis turned and spotted Loki standing a slight distance away from Thor, Sif and the warriors three. He must have sensed her looking as he glanced up and smiled a small smile. She was about to walk over to him when she heard her name being called.

"Artemis" Zeus called and she turned to look at her Father. "Remember the Great Feast tonight; it is the last celebration before the Games begin tomorrow"

"Yes Father" Artemis replied rolling her eyes. There seemed to be one feast after another in this place. She turned and continued to walk over to Loki.

"Are you okay?" she asked joining his side.

"Yes, I'm just tired" he replied smiling weakly down at her. "You seem happy to see the Vanir"

"Yes I am very happy, Freyja and Freyr are like family to me" Artemis said watching as the Vanir greeted everyone.

"There is another feast tonight" Loki said.

"Yes my father has already reminded me" Artemis sighed "If the last one is anything to go by I wish not to attend"

"Would you perhaps like to have dinner with me? We could take a basket down to the beach or something" Loki suggested.

Artemis looked up at him. "Yeah okay, that sounds nice"

"It's sorted" Loki said. He then took Artemis's hand and kissed it gently. "If you would excuse me, I shall go prepare"


	5. Chapter 5

Loki had given her no time, no place, no nothing as to where they should meet. He had mentioned the beach but there was no way of knowing that that was where he was and it was a long walk just to have to come back again.

Artemis was pacing outside great hall twiddling her thumbs; the tapping sound her shoes made was a little comforting as she walked up and down. On the other side of the door she could hear laughing and celebrating as people ate and drank. The shouts of joy from Thor could be heard above everyone else. Artemis's features became furrowed as she thought about her future with him.

"Arte" she heard her name being called softly. She looked across the corridor and saw Loki peering out from behind one of the pillars. She laughed at him and jogged over.

"What's so funny?" he asked as she joined his side.

"You are" she replied and with a smile he took her hand and pulled her away at a run.

"Why are we running?" Artemis asked.

"We need to get to Spiro in approximately two minutes" Loki replied.

"Loki what have you done?" Artemis asked pulling him to a stop.

"Well I was preparing a basket when I stumbled upon the fireworks for the closing ceremony" Loki said, his eyes darting back to the great hall.

"Loki Odinson" Artemis gasped also turning "I demand you tell me what prank you have concocted" as the words left her lips loud explosions came from the direction of the hall. Loki kept pulling on her hand but Artemis wouldn't budge. Then the doors swung open and Thor, Zeus and various others spilled out coughing. Artemis laughed as she saw they were all covered in colourful powder. "You devil!" she exclaimed to Loki.

"We must go" he laughed and tugged her to where Spiro was standing. Loki placed his hands on Artemis's waist and lifted her onto the horse's back. He then leapt up in front of her and she looped her arms around his middle and gripped tightly seeing as there was no saddle.

"Loki, Artemis!" Thor yelled catching sight of them.

Loki laughed and flicked Spiro's reins; the horse whinnied and charged forwards. Once they were a good distance Loki slowed Spiro down and the two burst into fits of laughter.

"I wish you had told me what you were doing" Artemis said "I would have liked to help"

"I didn't really know I was going to do it till it happened" Loki said glancing at her from over his shoulder. The laughing subsided and all that could be heard was the sound of Spiro's hooves on the gravel.

"Where are you taking me?" Artemis asked quietly.

"I found a really nice spot, quiet, no one to disturb us" he replied. Artemis nodded and watched the scenery go by as they made their way to the chosen destination. Once they were close they had to leave Spiro on the top of the cliff where he could nibble the grass while they made their way down to the beach.

"Had you told me we were going rock climbing I would have worn more appropriate shoes" Artemis said reaching down and pulling her heels off.

"I hadn't thought of that" Loki said and reached his hand out for her to take.

She laughed as she slipped on one of the rocks and Loki was forced to use his body to catch her.

"Whoops" she laughed lightly as she looked up at him.

His eyes searched her face and she felt her cheeks get warmer. "Are we almost there?" she asked looking down at the ground.

"Yes" Loki said moving away from her.

A couple seconds later Artemis's bare feet hit the soft sand, she sighed with relief from the sharp rocks. Loki suddenly moved behind her and covered her eyes with his hands.

"What are you doing?" Artemis asked putting her hands on his.

"Walk forwards" Loki instructed and slowly Artemis moved.

She wasn't sure how far he had taken her but he eventually removed his hands from her eyes. What she saw was a blanket laid out on the sand with numerous candles lighting the small area, on the blanket was a variety of foods that could feed an army twice.

"Loki" she gasped and walked forwards.

Loki sank to the floor and pulled Artemis's hand with him. She looked round at all the food and then rested her eyes on the God of Mischief.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked.

"Because you are my best friend, can't one best friend do something nice for another best friend?" he replied.

"I suppose so" Artemis said picking up a strawberry from one of the plates.

"Don't you want the starters first, I mean that's why their called starters" Loki said trying not to sound rude.

Artemis laughed "I like to have dessert first" she said and Loki tilted his head. "Well I have this theory that the thing I like most is dessert and wouldn't it be a disaster if something happened to me during main course. I dunno I choke on an olive or something and I died, like that" she said snapping her fingers. Loki was smirking at her as he listened to her theory. "If I died during main course or worse starters I would never get the one thing I wanted most"

"Well" Loki said watching her with an amused smile. "You've thought that one out considerably"

"Yes I have" she nodded placing another strawberry in her mouth.

Loki shook his head and looked back down at the food.

They spent what must have been hours eating and chatting, mostly it was about the upcoming games but then the inevitable happened and Loki brought the conversation back round to Thor.

"Do you still plan on going against your Father's will?" Loki asked.

"Yes, as I have said many times before I do love Thor but as a brother, nothing else. Why do you keep bringing the subject up?"

"Because I don't want you being pushed into something you don't want to do, especially something as big as marrying my brother"

"Do you not want me to marry Thor?" Artemis asked, she picked up a goblet and brought it to her lips to hide her smile.

"I never said that" Loki replied and did the same with his goblet.

"You lair!" Artemis exclaimed with a laugh.

Loki smiled also and then looked out to the water, it was difficult to see as it was dark but the gentle motion of the waves was very soothing.

"Shall we go swimming?" Loki asked suddenly and Artemis nearly choked on her drink.

"What, are you mad?" she asked watching him get up and start taking clothes off "Loki!" she exclaimed turning her face away.

"Relax I'm not stripping" he said and she slowly looked back around at him and saw he was standing in his under-clothes. "Come" he said holding his hand out.

Uncomfortably Artemis stood and slowly brought her hands to the buckle holding her long skirt to her waist.

"It'll be fun" Loki persisted.

"I don't really swim" Artemis said.

"Are you scared?" Loki asked holding his hand out.

Artemis let her skirt drop to the floor and she slowly took his hand. He led her to the water's edge but her toes stuck fast into the sand.

"Loki I'm not sure" she said looking at the dark water.

"What are you scared of?" he asked and when she didn't reply he quickly scooped her up into his arms and waded out into the water. He stopped when he was knee deep.

"Don't put me down" Artemis said gripping around his neck.

"I'm going to put you down" Loki said with a smile.

"Please don't put me down" Artemis begged.

"Get ready because I'm going to drop ya"

"No don't do that" Artemis said lowering her feet till they hit the water and then the sand. The water was warm; the water was always warm in Olympus.

"There see it isn't that bad" Loki said not letting go of her hand.

"I suppose" Artemis said looking down at her feet.

"Artemis" Loki said and she looked up slowly, concern still on her face from being in the water.

"Yes Loki" she replied.

"I'm begging you" he said slowly "Not to marry my brother"

Artemis didn't reply as she didn't know what to say. Loki's eyes darted about her face, looking for some sign of what she was thinking and feeling. He slowly brought his hands under her chin and stroked her jaw with his thumb. Artemis remained motionless; her eyes watched the god closely. She was so confused. As Loki started to close the gap between them there was a shout from the beach.

"Hello, Arte is that you? What the hell are you doing?"

They both turned and saw Hephaestus standing at the water's edge. "Arte, your brother is worried about you" he called.

"I have to go back" Artemis whispered to Loki.

"Who are you talking too?" Hep shouted with a laugh, his smile faded when Loki turned around.

"My Lord" Hep said and quickly bowed "Forgive me I didn't see you"

"Give me a minute Hep" Artemis called and faced Loki.

"Dinner was nice, thank you" she said, he was still frowning. "Please don't look so sad Loki"

He blinked at her and smiled softly "I'll try my lady" he said and took her hand to lead her back to the beach.

* * *

"Nice stunt you pulled back there" Hep said to Loki.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Loki said, his mischievous grin reappearing.

"If you say so" Hep smiled and looked at Arte. "As I said your brother is worried"

"OK, I'll go back" Artemis nodded and Hep fetched his horse that was standing a couple meters from them.

"How did you get him down here?" Artemis asked stroking the horse's nose.

"I rode the long way around" Hep answered and jumped up.

Artemis fetched her shoes and skirt, she fanned it out and was about to roll it up when Loki stepped forward. "Here let me" he said and took the silk gown from her. He opened it out and stepped behind her, his arms moved to either side of her and gently clasped the skirt to her shorts. His hands lingered on her waist a little longer than needed.

"Ok" Hep said watching the pair awkwardly.

Artemis moved over to the horse and Loki gave her a leg up. Artemis gripped the back of Hep's jacket and looked down at Loki.

"Goodnight and ride back safely" she said and he nodded.

"Goodnight my princess"

"Let's go" Hep said and told his horse to move forwards.

Neither spoke till they were back on the grass.

"I hope you know what you are doing Artemis" Hep said. Artemis knew he had his serious head on when he used her full name.

"I don't know what you mean" she said turning her head to the side.

"I saw you two out there in the sea" he said and she looked at the back of his head. "Tell me sister, what would have happened had I not called out your name?"

"Leave it Hep" Artemis said quietly.

"You are due to marry Thor in a matter of days and yet here you are hooking up with his brother"

"Hephaestus I am not hooking up with anyone, you know more than anyone how I do not want to marry Thor"

"Yes but that is no reason to carry on with Loki"

Artemis stared at the back of his head. "I can't believe you" she said and jumped from the horse.

"Arte get back on" Hep called stopping.

"I'll walk the rest of the way thank you" she called back and started the walk to the palace.

By the time Artemis had reached the palace she had mellowed out a little. She was almost at her chambers when she saw a figure down the end of the corridor. As she blinked and rubbed her eyes she saw it was Freyja. The Vanir smiled and beckoned the young maiden towards her.

"Freyja are you okay?" Artemis asked as she got closer "Can I help you with anything"

"There is nothing you can help me with child" Freyja said "I just wish to talk with you"

"Oh okay" Artemis replied and followed the Vanir as she went back into her chambers.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Artemis asked closing the door behind her.  
"Take a seat" Freyja said motioning to the bed and Artemis sighed. She had a feeling she was in for another lecture.

"You smell of the sea" Freyja said flitting over to her dresser and taking a chair.  
"I've been paddling" Artemis replied looked around the room.

"Artemis I know you are aware of what I have to say so I shan't delay in saying it any longer" Freyja said and Artemis reluctantly looked at the Vanir.

"I don't want you to marry Thor" Freyja said and Artemis looked at her wide eyed.

"You don't?" she asked apprehensively.

"I do not; your Father is making the wrong choice for you"

"Well I would appreciate it if you told him, he might actually listen to you" a smile growing on Artemis's face.

"I have not finished" Freyja snapped "I have also sensed your relationship with Prince Loki"

Artemis sighed and brought her hand to her face "Please not you as well" she said heavily.

"You have not heard what I am going to say" Freyja said lightly.

"If it's anything like anyone else in this god damn place then I don't want to hear it" Artemis said standing.

"Sit down! I have not finished!" Freyja shouted, her eyes had changed a blazing red color and her hair had turned a bright orange. Artemis looked at her shocked and sat back down slowly. As she sat Freyja's appearance turned back to normal. "As I said, I have sensed your relationship with Loki and I do not have any quarrel with it"

"There is nothing going on between Loki and I, how many times do I have to say that" Artemis stressed.

"So you mean to tell me that you have no feelings for the God of Mischief at all?" Freyja asked.

Artemis was very slow to reply. "Yes I do have feelings for Loki but I am unsure as to whether they are feelings of love" she said quietly.

Freyja watched the girl for a few seconds and then blinked. "I wish to retire for the night, a glorious day lies ahead of us tomorrow" she said.

"Goodnight Freyja" Artemis said getting up and leaving the room.

Feeling very confused about everything Artemis made her way to her own chambers and to what was sure to be a very sleepless night.


	6. Chapter 6

"Today is a Great Day!" Zeus shouted to all the people standing below him.

It was the opening ceremony of the Game of Champions and all in Olympus were gathered to cheer for the contestants. After the opening ceremony the first game was to begin and it was Artemis's least favourite. For the past year a creature of great power and strength had been kept under the palace, it was called a Toro Toro. The idea of the first game was to release the Toro Toro into the forest behind the palace and the contestants were to hunt it down on horseback using only one selected weapon.

All of the champions were in one of the back rooms preparing to go out and soak up all the glory. Apollo and Ares were having their armour put on by some servants, on one of the large sofas was Apollo's bow and arrow and Ares's sword. There were a couple other pairs from surrounding realms also preparing but at the very back Loki was standing still while Artemis helped to put his golden armor on.

"Shouldn't you be helping your brother?" Loki asked darting his eyes down to Artemis who was polishing his chest piece.

"I think Apollo has plenty of help" she replied with a smile, over with Apollo and Ares were about ten girls all trying to do something that involved them touching one of the boys.

"So are you nervous?" Artemis asked bringing the chest piece forward and placing it onto his front. "Sorry" she said as she pushed him backwards a little to get it in place.

"That's alright and to answer your question yes I am nervous, when am I ever not nervous?" he said looking around the room. He licked his bottom lip slowly, something Artemis knew he did when he was nervous or worried about something.

He then looked back down at her; his eyes scanned the light brown patterns that were scattered on her skin. Loki had never understood the patterns she had permanently marked there. Only with the lighting and her clothing the marks were more prominent then normal, it was the first time he'd noticed them since arriving a few days ago. Artemis caught him looking and smiled.

"I had to have them re-painted this morning as they were faded" she said lightly.

"I still don't understand why you have to mark your skin" Loki said studying the swirls on her bare shoulder.

"It's to do with my sworn oath to protect the hoofed beasts of the realms" Artemis explained briefly "Only seeing as people seem to enjoy hunting, killing and eating animals such as deer I have to bare these markings"

"So if everyone stopped eating deer you wouldn't have the marks?" Loki asked.

"Its not as simple as that" she said concentrating on a metal latch on his armor.

"Its never simple with you" Loki said and Artemis pushed him roughly as she closed the latch.

"Each and every Olympian God was born with a job. From example my cousin Aphrodite is the Goddess of Love, it is her responsibility to look after it and give and take it away. My uncle Poseidon is God of the Sea, he watches over all that make their home or living in all the seas. I am the Goddess of the hunt, wild animals and the wilderness. Some have said that I am the Goddess of childbirth also but that's just a myth. Hoofed animals, like deer, are sacred to me and there is nothing I can do to stop people killing them, so for that I have to ink these patterns on my skin. A reminder that I am not doing my job properly" Artemis said and tightened a strap a little too tightly. Loki coughed and placed his hand on hers.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me" he said softly.

Artemis studied him "Where's that brother of yours?" she asked changing the subject and walking over to the green and red capes.

"He's probably down in the brewery" Loki said and Artemis

"I'm sure he'll arrive soon" she said clipping his cape on behind him.

The words had barely left her lips when the doors burst open and Thor came thundering through, he had a beer goblet in one hand and Mjolnir in the other.

"Great, he's drunk before the ceremony has even started" Loki said turning back to the front.

Artemis shook her head and smiled as Thor approached, to her joy he was mostly already dressed. She just needed to place his cape on and give them both their helmets.

"There he is" Artemis smiled; she quickly passed Loki his helmet as Thor marched over to them.

"Artemis my dear" he said placing a hand on the back of her head and holding her in place so he could kiss her forehead. Artemis winced at the slight tickle from his beard.

"Nervous brother?" Loki asked as Thor released her, Artemis glanced at Loki but he didn't return the look.

Thor laughed and looked at Loki "Have you ever known me to be nervous?"

"Well" Loki said contemplating it "There was that time in Nornheim"

"That was not nerves brother, that was the rage of battle" Thor said.

Artemis took a step back to watch the two brothers banter with each other.

"Ah I see" Loki said nodding and Artemis laughed softly.

"Do not laugh Arte" Thor said and she held her hands up.

"Wouldn't dream of it Thor" she said going over to his cape.

"How else could I have fought my way through 100 warriors and pulled us out alive?" Thor asked Loki.

"Uh as I recall I was the one who veiled us in smoke to ease our escape" Loki said and Thor laughed.

Artemis brought the cape over and attached it to the back of his armour. She glanced at a server who had a goblet balanced on a tray. She always marvelled at how they managed to carry stuff like that without dropping it.

"Some do battle, others just do tricks" Thor said shrugging his shoulders a little at the weight of the cape. Artemis walked round to Loki to check his wrist supports where on correctly.

Loki suddenly pulled his arm out Artemis's grip and twisted his fingers, they watched as three snakes slithered out the goblet and onto the floor. The server jumped half a mile but the three remained still.

"Meanie" Artemis whispered and Loki quickly took her hand, gave it a squeeze and laughed.

"Loki" Thor scolded even though he was laughing "That was just a waste of good wine"

"But it wasn't just sorcery was it" Artemis smiled as she went to collect Thor's helmet.

"Whose side are you on Arte?" Thor asked with a laugh.

"Oh it was just a bit of fun, right friend?" Loki asked the server who bustled away. Watching with amusement Loki flicked his fingers again and the snakes disappeared.

Artemis then came forwards with Thor's helmet; the god took it from her slowly with much respect for the shiny metal.

"Ohh nice feathers" Loki said and Artemis laughed.

"See I shined em up real nice for ya" she quipped.

"You don't really want to start this again do you cow?" Thor laughed looking up at Loki's great horns.

"I was being sincere" Loki said, his eyes shining as he looked from Artemis to Thor.

"You are incapable of sincerity" Thor laughed.

"Am I?"

"Yes"

There was a slight pause.

"I've looked forward to this day as long as you have" Loki said "You're my brother and my friend and sometimes I'm envious" he glanced at Artemis but only for a brief second. No one else noticed but Artemis did. "But never doubt that I love you"

Thor brought his hand up and patted his brother on the back of the neck.

"Now give us a kiss" Loki said and Thor laughed.

"Stop it" Thor said hitting the front of his armour.

"Right is everyone ready?" an usher said coming to get everyone in line.

"OK boys, smile and wave" Artemis said standing in-front of them and tweaking the last few bits.

"Thank you Artemis" Loki said.

"What for" she asked still looking at his armour.

"For everything you've done for us" he said and leant down to kiss her cheek.

"Ahh" Thor said slinging one arm around Artemis and the other around Loki. He hugged them both tightly, possibly blocking off airways.

"Soon we will be a family" he said "Once we are married we shall be joined together as one"

No one replied as luckily they were beckoned forward by the usher. Apollo patted Artemis's shoulder as he went past.

"Have fun brother" she said quietly.

He could see something was bothering her but he had no time to ask as he was rushed forwards.

"Come on Arte" one of the girls called and she rushed to go get a seat.

Artemis dusted her skirt off as she joined her Mother and Father. She had been given a dark purple dress that had golden trim. Her bronze crown perched on her head.

"You look beautiful sweetie" Leto smiled to her daughter as Artemis collapsed into her seat.

"As do you Mother" Artemis replied.

"What did Thor look like? I bet he was handsome" Leto said and Artemis raised her eyebrows.

"Both Thor and Loki looked very handsome Mother" Artemis said and Leto nodded, now disinterested as the champions started walking out.

The loud cheering seemed to last forever as they all walked out. Zeus waited for the cheering to stop before he started to introduce them. He did the Asgardians, Olympians and a few other races before he paused.

"Where are the Romans?" he asked and there was a wave of hushed whispering.

A server then pushed their way passed everyone and whispered into her Father's ear.

"WHAT!" Zeus bellowed and had it not been for Artemis, Leto, Frigga and Odin stepping in-front of the server Zeus would have struck him with a bolt of lightning.

"Zeus, what's happened?" Leto asked.

Zeus composed himself and looked around at the awaiting people "The Romans will not be attending" he said and everyone gasped.

Everyone knew that there had to be six pairs and without the Romans the games could not commence.

"Father" Artemis said shaking his sleeve.

"Not now" Zeus said pushing her away.

"Listen to me; let me enter instead of the Romans"

Zeus looked down at his daughter and laughed. "Artemis don't be stupid"

"What else are you going to do Father" she asked.

He looked around and then at Leto who shrugged.

"Artemis might have a good idea" Odin said supporting the young woman, Artemis looked at him and mouthed a thank you.

A couple minutes passed and the people started to get impatient. "Fine" Zeus said after much deliberation. "You shall enter on the Roman's behalf, find a partner this second and get down there" he said turning back to address the crowd.

Artemis pushed her way through the crowd and on her way grabbed Sif's arm.

"Arte, what's happening?" Sif asked as she was tugged back into the palace.

"Sif you know you're an amazing warrior and you love me to pieces" Artemis said turning to face the Goddess of War.

"Yes" Sif said slowly.

"Well I am going to enter on the Roman's behalf and I need a partner"

A smile creased its way onto Sif's face. "Then what are we hanging around here for?" she asked and ran in the direction of the other contestants.

The look on Thor and Loki's faces was priceless as Sif and Artemis ran out to join the end of the line.

"What are you doing?" Loki whispered down to Artemis as she stood next to him.

"There's been a problem concerning the Romans" she answered and smiled to the crowd who were cheering.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Loki asked. Artemis looked up at him, his tone was cross.

"They aren't here and without a sixth team the games can't commence. That's where Sif and I come in"

"That is not acceptable, Sif you are my friend and Artemis you are my wife to be. I will not let you enter" Thor said leaning forward to look around his brother.

"Oh shut up Thor" Artemis snapped.

Zeus continued to introduce everyone and he also explained that the Romans would not be attending and that Sif and Artemis would battle on their behalf. Once they were finished waving and smiling they were ushered into the back room.

"Artemis" Loki called as she rushed towards the door.

"If you're going to insult me and make me feel weak then don't bother cause your brother has done that already" she called over her shoulder.

"Please Arte" he said running and catching her arm. She looked up at him; his eyes were full of worry. She glanced at all the other people in the room, she could tell that Apollo also wanted to talk to her but he was going to let Loki have first stab at it.

"Meet me in the stables at nine, you can have a go at me then" Artemis said and left the room.

* * *

Loki was sure to get to the stable for eight. While he waited he chatted to Spiro and milled about. Finally at five to nine Artemis showed up, she'd changed out her ceremony robes and was wearing a simple tunic and leggings. She smiled at him weakly as she approached him.

"Ok" she said stopping in-front of him. "Go"

"Go what?" Loki asked confused.

"Tell me that I'm a girl and that I'm not strong enough to enter the games"

A smile crept its way onto Loki's face.

"Actually sweetheart, I was going to say that it's very exciting that you and Sif are entering and that I don't know how I'm possibly going to fight for Asgard now you're involved" he said and Artemis unwillingly blushed.

"Don't play foul, it won't go down very well with Father" Artemis said looking away.

Loki found her to be so adorable; he couldn't resist reaching forwards and pulling her into his arms. He could feel Artemis tensing at first but then she relaxed and gradually hugged him back. After a minute she sighed heavily.

"I have to get to bed, it's the first challenge tomorrow" Artemis said breathing in heavily and reluctantly pulling back.

Loki smiled down at her and brought his hand to her cheek.

"You're my little Arte" he whispered.

Artemis smiled, pulled back and stretched. She knew where Loki might be heading and she didn't want it to happen, not now.

* * *

The sound of the trumpets was loud in Artemis's ears as she prepared Dysis for the hunt. She had chosen to use Dysis as Caly was too inexperienced, Loki was using Spiro, Sif was using Solaris and Thor was using Bronte. Even though Bronte was an excellent horse Artemis knew that Thor was at a disadvantage as Bronte was big and would be slower at moving between the trees. The one who was at the best advantage was Loki with Spiro. Spiro was a natural at being in the woods and running through the trees, he was born in the forest and spent the first four years of his life living with his mother there. He knew the forest better than any other horse in Olympus.

"You ready?" Sif asked leading Solaris forward.

"I was born ready" Artemis replied patting Dysis on the neck.

The girls lead their horses to where the rest of the champions where waiting, before the starting horn Apollo patted his sister on the shoulder.

"I'm glad you're fighting as well Arte" he said and she looked up at him shocked.

"What was that Apollo, I didn't quite hear you" she said with a smiled planted firmly on her face. He smiled down at his little sister and playfully punched her cheek with his fist. "Although don't think I'm gonna go easy on you"

"I wouldn't expect anything less brother" Artemis replied and stood on her toes to give him a kiss on his cheek.

"Please could the champions mount their horses" the starter ordered and everyone simultaneously jumped onto their horse's back.

"May the best man win" Thor said with a smile at Sif and Artemis.

"You said it Goldie-Locks" Artemis said softly and Sif giggled.

"On your marks, get set, go!" the starter yelled.


	7. Chapter 7

The ground quaked with the thudding of the horse's hooves. The horses and riders charged their way towards the forest and within seconds they were gone. Riding Dysis was like sitting on a cloud, she was such a smooth ride that Artemis could barely feel her beneath her. Sif stuck close to Artemis and Dysis as she knew they were the ones with the map inside in their heads. Artemis led them away from the others till the sound of shouting and thumping was far in the distance.

"What's the plan?" Sif asked.

Artemis looked around her. "The Toro Toro was released this morning" she said. "It's been kept down under the palace all its life so I imagine it's going to want to find the darkest place possible"

Sif watched Artemis, she could see the cogs rotating around and around in the young woman's head.

"Is there a cave anywhere on the island?" Sif asked.

Artemis thought for a second. "Only on the shorelines and I wouldn't have thought the Toro would go there, it will be too afraid of the waves and salt air. There must be somewhere else…" she trailed off.

Sif racked through her brain, for the past year Thor and Loki had been training and learning about the island of Olympus so they knew the lay of the land. She hadn't been expecting to be entered so therefore she hadn't studied.

"I'm sorry I can't be of more help" Sif replied. She stroked Solaris on the neck as the filly jumped about restlessly from one foot to the other.

"Don't worry" Artemis said looking at her and smiling. "I'll be the brains and you be the brawn"  
"I expect Loki is saying the same thing to Thor" Sif said amused.

"I know where we should look" Artemis suddenly announced.

"Alright, lead the way" Sif said and the girls took off.

* * *

"Um, Arte I hate to break it to you but this doesn't look right" Sif said as she looked around a very flat piece of forest. Surrounding them were tall trees that only let tiny specs of light through their leaves.

"Tell me what you know about a Toro Toro" Artemis said as she jumped from Dysis's back.

"Well, due to the way they've evolved over centuries they like cold, dark, damp places" Sif said.

"Yes, what about the beast itself?" Artemis pushed as she looked around in the undergrowth.

"It has really bad eyesight, rough skin with brown course fur, tusks and smells really bad" Sif said, she watched as Artemis searched a small area of land.

"So where do you think its ideal home would be?" Artemis said.

"Underground I suppose…"

"Whoa!"

Sif was cut off by Artemis disappearing into the ground.

"Arte!" she exclaimed and jumped from Solaris and rushed to where the girl had been standing. She looked down into a dark hole and saw Artemis sitting at the bottom.

"Ha!" she laughed looking up at Sif "Found it"

"Are you okay?" Sif called down the hole.

"Yes I'm fine" Artemis said standing. "Just a little…"she raised her arms "Muddy"

Sif giggled "I'll be down in a minute"

"Tie the horses up first and cover the tracks around the hole, we don't want anyone else finding this if possible"

A minute later Sif had jumped down next to Artemis; they were now standing in ankle deep mud.

"Do I have a muddy butt?" Artemis asked turning around and Sif laughed.

"Just a little" she said and Artemis turned back around with a smile. "Okay" Sif said drawing her double ended spear "Let's go get us some Toro Toro"

* * *

Sif had been walking in-front of Artemis with her hand covering her nose.

"Are you sure this is right?" she asked, her voice muffled by her hand.

"I'm 85% sure" Artemis said and Sif turned to look at her.

"For all we know someone may have caught it by now" Sif said with a slight hint of anger in her voice.

"Relax Sif, if someone had caught it we would have heard their victory horns" Artemis said. She was sure that this was where the beast was going to be, but there was that 15% that made her doubt.

"There's nothing down… whoa!" Sif yelled and jumped back almost tumbling into Artemis. Artemis tripped backwards and landed on the muddy floor, showering her from head to toe in gooey filth.

"SIF!" she exclaimed.

"Thor!" Sif exclaimed back.

Artemis looked up and saw Thor and Loki standing in-front of them. "You made me jump" Sif said.

"If you girls want to catch the beast then you should talk in whispers" Thor said.

"The Toro Toro is deaf you imbecile" Artemis said irritated as Loki gave her a hand up.

"It is? But Loki you said" Thor said looking very confused.

"I told him that the beast had excellent hearing" Loki said looking down at Artemis "I was trying to keep him quiet"

"Loki!" Sif laughed.

"I'm covered" Artemis complained looking down at herself.

Loki gently lifted his hands to either side of her face and wiped the mud away with his thumbs.

"Perhaps we should work together to slay the creature" Loki suggested.

"NO!" Sif, Artemis and Thor exclaimed.

"We're going this way" Artemis said taking Sif's arm.

"No, we want to go that way" Thor said pushing the girls out the way.

"Thor, we were here first" Sif said.

"But I want to win" he said with his cheeky smile "Come Loki" and with a swish of his cape he was gone.

"See you later and be careful" Loki said smiling softly at both girls.

"Well what now?" Sif asked slapping her hands on her hips "They've gone our way"

Artemis began to smile mischievously. "What?" Sif asked, a smile also growing on her lips.

"They've gone the wrong way" Artemis sang.

Sif was quiet for a second while she worked it out "You knew Thor would want to go the way you wanted to go!"

"So I sent him in the wrong direction" Artemis said excitedly.

"How do you know it's the wrong way?"

"Cause while I was on the floor I spotted hoof tracks" Artemis said kneeling down and showing Sif the large prints in the mud.

"Artemis you are a genius" Sif said patting her on the shoulder.

"I know, come on"

* * *

They'd been walking for what seemed hours and Artemis was beginning to lag behind. She was tired and the mud clinging to her boots was making it very hard for her to walk.

"Come on Arte" Sif said from a couple feet ahead.

"What your forgetting Sif is that you're Asgardian and a warrior, a double whammy whereas I am an Olympian and a horse trainer" Artemis said and Sif waited for her to catch up, she linked arms and helped Artemis to pull her body weight through the mud.

"Wait" Artemis said suddenly stopping.

"What now?" Sif asked.

Artemis darted her head around them in circles "I've lost the tracks" she said.  
"Arte, you've got to be joking" Sif said letting her go and putting her hand to her forehead.

Artemis bent down and hovered her fingers above the mud. "It was heading this way" she said moving forward a little. Sif joined her and scanned the floor.

"The Toro Toro is massive, I can't just have flown out of here" Sif stepped forward again.

"Sif don't!" Artemis yelled but it was too late and the warrior slipped through a sink hole and pulled the Olympian down with her.

"Sif" Artemis said as they landed smothered in thick mud.

"Yeah" Sif replied looking at her.

"I hate you" Artemis replied but Sif could hear the laugh in her voice.

The girls looked at the mess each other were in and laughed loudly. Sif suddenly stopped.

"What?" Artemis asked.

"Don't move" Sif replied and Artemis froze.

"It's behind me isn't it?" Artemis whispered and Sif nodded slowly.

As Artemis turned around she felt hot, earthy smelling breath hit her face. She rolled into her back and stared at the beast in the face. It growled and a big droplet of drool dripped from the side of its mouth and into Artemis's lap.

"Sif" Artemis said quietly "Help"

As Sif swiped out her double edged spear the Toro brought its front foot down and Artemis rolled out the way just in time. Mud sprayed everywhere as the beast ran around the small cave; Artemis pulled out her sword and brought it to her chest. She watched the Toro as it ran and growled.

"It's scared" Artemis said and Sif looked at her.

"It's dangerous" she replied and swiped at it with her spear. As Sif engaged in battle with the Toro Artemis watched. She could feel the emotions of the Toro; it was so frightened and terrified. She guessed it was because of her oath to protect hoofed animals. Suddenly from behind her there was another loud roar only it came from a mud covered Thor swinging Mjolnir, behind him came Loki.

"Fancy meeting you here" he said glancing down at her and then joining the other two in battle. She wanted to help Sif but she just couldn't move her legs, she was frozen as the feelings of the Toro flooded through her body. Thor then got a good hit on the side of the Toro's head with Mjolnir, Artemis cried out in pain as her head began to ring. Her vision went blurry and she dropped to the floor.

"Arte!" Loki said rushing over to her, she could only just make out his golden helmet. His eyes scanned her face, her tribal markings had gone an angry red and her eyes had gone milky white. "What's happening to you?" he asked placing a hand on the side of her head.

"The Toro" Artemis said closing her eyes. Sif then pierced her spear into the Toro's shoulder. Artemis jolted and her hand leapt to her own shoulder.

"Stop!" Loki exclaimed but the warriors weren't listening. They were too concentrated on winning. Then joining the party was Ares and Apollo.

"Hey guys, looks like you found it" Apollo said almost skipping into battle, oblivious to the pain his sister was in.

"Loki, it's in so much pain" Artemis said "You have to kill it, quickly"

He studied her face and nodded, Artemis felt the swish of his cape as he joined the others. She lay back in the mud and concentrated on breathing as her lungs began to feel tight. She then felt an overwhelming sense of relief as the pain slowly faded, as she looked around she saw the Toro lying in the mud on its side. Standing above it was Loki with his dagger penetrating its stomach.

"Yes, well done Loki!" Thor exclaimed slapping his hand on his brother's back. Unlike the others Loki did not look happy; he turned back around to see Artemis slowly getting to her feet.

"Are you okay?" he said taking her elbow.

"Mmm hum" she replied holding her head.

"Artemis" Sif said rushing over and pulling the girl into her arms. "I was worried you were injured by the beast"

"I'm not physically injured" she replied.

"Arte's link with hoofed animals caused the Toro's emotion to channel into her. I'm sure you can imagine what it was feeling" Loki said and they turned to the creature.

It was still on its side and barely breathing. Artemis walked over to it and knelt down by its head. "It's okay, let go" she whispered and the beast took one last intake of breath and closed it eyes. Thor, Apollo and Ares had begun to argue about who was going to claim the win.

"It was me who gave the final blow!" Thor yelled.

"But it was us who tired the creature out, without us you would never had made that hit" Ares said crossly.

"Here" Loki said kneeling by Artemis, he took one of the Toro's tusks in his hands, snapped it off and handed it to her. "Take this and get to the surface, blow your horn" he said to Sif who nodded.

While the others continued to argue to girls stood under the sink hole and Loki gave them a leg up. Again covered in mud the girls pushed their way to the top and Sif blew her horn.

"We did it Arte" Sif said lying on her back.

Artemis got up and walked over to Dysis; she took the horses rein's and began leading her out the forest.

"Artemis, where are you going? We won!" Sif called but Artemis kept walking.

Artemis took Dysis back to the stables and took her tack off and hosed her down. She gained many looks due to her being covered in mud but she didn't care, the weight of the tortuous death of the Toro was heavy on her mind.

In the distance she could hear people cheering and clapping, she knew she should be there to support her friends but she just couldn't. After putting Dysis into the paddock Artemis made her way to her room to get cleaned up, after a long shower she slipped into bed and didn't surface till midday the next day.


	8. Chapter 8

The knocking on the door had been persistent since eight that morning. Artemis was pretty sure that people were taking it in turns to bother her. It was one in the afternoon when the door burst open and Thor ran in. There was a look of shock on his face and he brought his hand to his shoulder.

"That door is harder than it looks" he said.

"Go away" was the reply from under the covers.

"Artemis you can't sulk in bed all day" Thor said "It's boring"

"You're boring" was the response.

Artemis heard a heavy sigh and then the movement of feet; she instinctively grabbed the covers as Thor attempted to rip them from her.

"No" she yelled as the fresh air hit her body. She was wearing simply her silk nightdress that came to her knees. The chill on her legs made her shiver. "You will not take the covers from me" she said gripping the sheets tightly.

"I will if it means you'll get up" Thor said and gave another tug. Thor's version of a tug was a lot more powerful than an ordinary tug and Artemis came from the bed and hit the cold marble floor with a thud.

"Thor!" she yelled.

"Artemis!" he yelled back.

"Why do I always have to be doing something, why can't I just sleep?" Artemis asked pulling the covers towards her.

"Your Father is going to be going through tomorrow's challenge with us, you can't miss it"

"I can, I've been to every game since I was born. I think I know how it works" she said.

Thor stopped tugging the sheets and looked down at the young woman. "You look like a petulant child" he said.

"You look like a girl" Artemis replied and crossed her legs and arms.

"How do they expect me to marry you?" Thor asked placing his hand on his hip. His eyes studied Artemis and she smiled.

"I thought you didn't want to marry me" she said standing up.

"I don't, I mean I do no wait…" Thor said and Artemis stood there while he tried to figure out what he wanted to say.

"Oh don't hurt yourself" she said and he glanced at her.

"How would I hurt myself?" he asked confused.

"By thinking to hard Goldie-locks"

"Don't call me Goldie-Locks"

"Then don't come into my bedroom"

"I had to, you weren't answering"

"That's because I was sleeping"

"Why are you being so difficult?"

"Why are you being so annoying?"

"Arte stop"

"No Thor you stop"

"I won't stop till you stop"

"Then we'll be here forever then won't we" Artemis said and they stared at each other.

"I've had enough, come here" Thor said marching forward but he was too slow for the young Olympian as she leapt up onto the bed and over the other side.

"Too slow" she laughed and he looked across at her frustrated. "Face it Thor the only thing your good at catching is colds"

Thor continued for a minute or two in his quest to catch Artemis when she suddenly slipped on the marble floor and he managed to get over to her quick enough.

"No Thor put me down!" Artemis protested as he lifted her over his shoulder.

"You were very rude to me" he said as he carried her out her room.

"Thor I am warning you, if you do not put me down I will take Mjolnir and put him somewhere where the sun doesn't shine"

"You could not lift Mjolnir, besides where in Olympus does the sun not shine?" Thor asked misunderstanding Artemis's threat.

"Where are you taking me?" Artemis asked as they entered the courtyard, servants, stable hands and various other people looked and smiled when the saw the supposed couple to be.

"He's going to kill me!" Artemis called out to them but they only laughed. "He's going to whack me with his stupid hammer and bury me in the woods"

"Shut up Arte" Thor said.

"How do they know that you aren't going to kill me, for all they know you're a mass murderer"

Thor laughed and suddenly came to a stop. "Why have we stopped?" Artemis asked but received no answer as she was abruptly dropped into the water feature in the middle of the yard. After a couple seconds Artemis re-surfaced and gasped for air.

"Thor you!" she exclaimed but he held his hand up.

"Careful what you say Artemis, little ears present" Thor said looking around and he was right, there was a few little children in the courtyard.

"Artemis!" there was a yell and they both looked over to see Loki running towards them. "What in the name of the Bi-Frost has happened?"

"Your brother is abusing me" Artemis said and Thor scoffed.

"Miss Artemis was being difficult" Thor said, he leant forward and offered Artemis a hand.

"I wouldn't do that Thor…" Loki said knowing Artemis better than anyone. She gripped his hand quickly and pulled him into the water with her. He came up in the middle of a clump of algae, his blonde hair turned green.

"ARTEMIS!" he bellowed.

"THOR!" she shouted back.

"You've ruined my armour!" he said standing and looking down at his dripping clothes.

"You ruined my favourite night gown" Artemis said.

He looked at her and then Loki; he grumbled and trudged out the water. As he walked away his boots squelched.

"He dotes on that armour" Loki said offering his hand to Artemis. She took it and smiled mischievously.

"Don't you dare" he warned, Artemis knew better than to annoy Loki. He was the one with magic. He pulled her out the water and she stood in-front of him dripping, her silk night-gown had gone see through with the water. Loki's eyes scanned her, he couldn't help it.

"Well this is embarrassing" she said looking putting an arm across her chest and looked at the floor, blushing. Loki untied his cape from around his neck and swiped it around over her shoulders.

"Thanks" she said.

"That's alright" he said. He then reached his hand up and used his thumb to wipe away some algae from her cheek.

There was a silence for a couple seconds.

"Would you like to come back to my chambers while I get changed? Maybe we could do something afterwards" Artemis asked and Loki nodded.

"What shall we do?" Loki asked.

"I'm not sure" Artemis said "I suspect the horses are already sorted and I don't feel much like walking today"

"Then we shall not walk" Loki said "How about we take a couple books and go down to the palace gardens?"

"That sounds beautiful" Artemis nodded and the pair headed for the chambers.

* * *

As Artemis showered Loki wondered around her room. He had always thought that the rooms in Olympus were beautiful but Artemis's room was exceptional. She almost always had the balcony open to let in the cool air, in the mornings there was the taste of salt in the breeze of the sea but in the evening the room smelt earthy from the wind blowing in from the forest. Artemis also had many bunches of hand-picked flowers dotted around the room and in one corner near the balcony was a clinging plant that was slowly making its way into the bedroom. Loki smiled at how gorgeous it was. He also caught the smells coming from the bathroom; it smelt of coconut and mangoes. His eyes darted over and where the draught had caught the door it was open slightly. He could see where Artemis had wiped some of the condensation from the mirror. His eyes made out the smooth pale skin of her back as she dried herself; he found his eyes transfixed on the mirror. All he could see was her bare back.

"What books do you want to take with you?" she called out as she reached for her blouse. "Loki?" she called when he didn't answer, she pulled her shirt on and he blinked.

"Pardon?" he asked and she stuck her head around the side of the door.

"I said what books do you want to take with you?"

"Oh uh, I don't mind" he said and she nodded.

"Okay, I'm sure I'll have something that interests you"

Loki nodded as she went back into the bathroom. This time she shut the door firmly.

* * *

Loki was even more mesmerized as Artemis came out the bathroom. She was wearing a beautiful blouse that was a shining white color with dark brown stitching, it then had puffy sleeves that draped off her arms. She was wearing dark brown shorts that were covered with a dark green skirt. He liked green on her, it suited her. On her feet she was wearing sandals with laces that went all the way up her calf. He noticed her tribal markings on her thigh, it was looking paler than the last time he saw it.

"Did you choose some books?" she asked and he shook his head.

"No"

Artemis nodded and went over to her bookshelf. She picked up a hardback book that had an emerald green velvet cover and the picture was of a red squirrel.

"What's that?" Loki asked.

"It's called Urchin of the Riding Stars" Artemis said hugging the book into her chest.

"What is it about?" he asked.

"It's about a good squirrel that has to save his kingdom from an evil squirrel" she said and Loki suppressed a smile.

"Don't you dare laugh at my most favourite book Loki Odinson" Artemis said using the book to poke him in the chest.

"I wasn't laughing" he said smiling down at her.

"Good, now get choosing" Artemis said.

A couple minutes later the pair were in the garden, they'd found a nice patch of grass under a willow tree that gave them plenty of shade. Artemis was reading quietly but Loki was distracted. He watched how her eyes flitted across the page and how the very corner of her lips turned up as she smiled at something that happened in her book.

"Is the good squirrel winning?" Loki asked and Artemis smiled, her eyes didn't leave the page she was on as she replied. "No Loki the good squirrel is losing at the moment"

"But he wins right?"

"Yes Loki, he wins"

Loki nodded and looked back down at the book he'd chosen. It was about constellations and star patterns. He found it interesting but not as interesting as Artemis. After a while she put her book down and stretched.

"I'd like to lie down" she said softly, looking at the grass behind her.

"Then why don't you?" Loki asked looking up from his book.

"I don't want to get a stain on my blouse" she said quietly.

Loki rolled his eyes and unclipped his cape. "There" he said laying it out on the ground behind her.

"Thank you" she smiled and rested back and sighed heavily.

It was getting to early evening when Loki placed his book down on the grass.

"Was that good?" Artemis asked with her eyes closed.

"It was very good" Loki replied.

"But I bet you didn't learn anything new" Artemis said opening her eyes and looking at him sideways.

"No" he sighed with a smile and looked down at her. "Mind if I lie next to you?" he asked and she shook her head. She shuffled along and Loki rested down by her side.

"It'll soon be dinner" he sighed heavily.

"Yes, but to be honest I'm finding this whole game thing really heavy. I don't really want to be amongst them" she said.

"I know sweetheart" Loki said. "You did great with the Toro though"

"If I'd done great I would have found a way to get it out alive" Artemis said.

"There was nothing you could have done, everyone was going to kill it one way or another" Loki said and Artemis didn't really respond. A few minutes later she sighed heavily and lifted her hand into the air.

"How far away do you think the moon is?" she asked holding her hand against the moon, creating a silhouette.

"A light year or two" Loki replied.

"Oh is that all?" Artemis said and he laughed softly.

"But in Asgard" Loki said and he gently took Artemis's hand in his. "The moon is so close it is like you can touch it"

Loki turned Artemis's hand in his. On the back of her hand was the trail end of some of her tribal markings, he brought her hand to his mouth and gently pressed his lips to it.

"Loki" Artemis said but he leant up on his elbow and brought his hand over to stoke the side of her face. He then brought his head closer to hers; he never took his eyes from hers. He waited for Artemis to push him away and to stop but the protest never came. Slowly the gap between the pair decreased till Loki pressed his lips gently to Artemis's.

At first both were hesitant but as they moved their lips together they both relaxed and forgot all else around them. As they became more desperate for each other Loki brought his hand to Artemis's waist. A small moan escaped Artemis's mouth as she pushed her body closer to Loki's. Then there suddenly was a loud snap of a twig, both Artemis and Loki's heads turned quickly.

"Artemis, child are you out here?" a smooth female voice called.

"It's Freyja" Artemis said sitting up.

"Stay" Loki said taking her hand

Artemis looked down at him, she so desperately wanted to stay with him but the Vanir would surely know she was there "I must go to her" she said standing up and taking her book with her. Loki stayed quiet in the trees, not wishing to get into any conversation with the strange Vanir woman.

* * *

"I'm here Freyja" Artemis said running over to the tall woman

Freyja frowned down at her and Artemis knew immediately that Freyja was aware of her and Loki's actions. "I have had a vision Artemis" she said glaring down at her. "And it was not a good one"

"What was it Freyja?" Artemis asked clutching her book tighter.

"Sit over there" Freyja said pointing to some stone seats.

Artemis took in a deep breath and sat on the place indicated. Freyja said next to her.

"I had a vision concerning the Odinson boy" she said "Artemis I saw what you were doing"

"Freyja, it's none of your…"

"Do not tell me that it is none of my business Artemis Olympus!" Freyja bellowed crossly. "Your marriage to Thor is vital and I will not see it fouled by a jealous, spiteful trickster!"

"Do not speak of Loki like that!" Artemis exclaimed back. "It is no business of yours what I do"

Freyja's eyes burned into Artemis, she suddenly brought her hand out and dug her nails into Artemis's shoulder. The girl cried out but the pain suddenly vanished as she started to see images in-front of her eyes. She saw fire and ice and destruction, what was worse her family was standing in the middle of it.

"Freyja!" Artemis exclaimed as she searched for the Vanir. "Stop this"

"It is what will happen if you don't marry Thor and join with Loki"

"How can you possibly know, who do you think you are, ordering me around like this and trying to scare me with lies"

"I AM NOT LYING!" Freyja practically screamed. Artemis fell backwards from the bench to the floor and watched, shocked at the images that were before her eyes. "Please Freyja stop!" she cried as the pictures in-front of her became more graphic. She then frowned as there was a background of five people whom she had no idea who they were. There were two that looked like some sort of assasins; one was a woman with bright red hair and the other a man holding a bow and arrow. There was a tall blonde haired man what was wearing a tight blue, red and white outfit and holding a shield. There were then really two odd looking characters that scared Artemis, one was a person seemingly wearing full red and yellow body armor the other was a very big and muscular green beast. Last but not least there was Thor standing with them with Mjolnir in his hands.

"What is this?" she asked as buildings tumbled around the group of strange looking people.

"Your future" Freyja said quietly.

"I've seen enough" Artemis said.

"This is what will become of you Artemis Olympus" Freyja said.

"I will not stand for your attitude" Artemis said looking at the Vanir angrily. "I used to respect you so much, I thought of you as a mother when mine acted more like a friend"

"You can still think of me as a mother" Freyja said.

"If you cannot accept my wishes then how can I?" Artemis asked and Freyja looked at her blankly.

The images suddenly stopped and Artemis heard another voice, it was that of Freyr.

"Sister leave Artemis be" he said and Freyja scowled at her brother.

"This is none of your business" she growled at him.

"As it is none of yours" Freyr said and then looked at Artemis on the floor. He offered the girl his hand.

"Come child" he said and Artemis to her feet.

As she stood she felt the sensation of being relieved of great pressure. As she regained clear consciousness she realized that she was laying on the floor and Loki was by her side, shaking her shoulders.

"Oh thank the Bi-Frost" he said as she opened her eyes.

"Freyja and Freyr, where are they?" Artemis asked sitting up.

"There's no one here but you and I, you passed out" Loki said and Artemis looked around. He was right, there was no trace of the Vanir.

"Artemis" Loki said gaining her attention again, worry filled his eyes. She looked at him and suddenly brought her arms around his neck and pulled him close.

"I can't marry Thor" she said into his neck. She breathed in his minty smell that made her tingle.

"Everything's going to be alright" he said stoking the back of her head. He gradually pulled back and could see she was very upset, confused and tired. He smiled and reached an arm around her back to pull her to her feet.

"It's late" he said "I'll take you to your chambers.

* * *

 **Hey guys, thank you for reading and to those of you who reviewed. I just wanted to say that Urchin of the Riding Stars is a real book by M.I McAllistar and you should definitely check it out. Thank you for your support and I look forward to publishing the next chapter very soon.**

 **MayDay x**


	9. Chapter 9

Artemis woke the next morning feeling very heavy with thoughts of Loki, Thor and Freyja. She showered and got dressed in a simple tunic and leggings. The next game was tomorrow and today there was supposed to be a big party in the main square that all the people of Olympus and the neighbouring realms could attend. Mostly this morning would be about preparing with the party starting at one o clock as the dial counts. She tied her hair up in a fishtail plait and made her way down to the main square. To her surprise everyone was already there. Thor, Volstagg and Hogun were helping with the heavy stuff with Sif, Frigga, Leto and Fandral doing the decorations.

Artemis then saw Hep and her brother painting on the square floor its self, Hephaestus was an amazing artist and Apollo was known for dabbling. Artemis looked around for her raven haired trickster but couldn't see him. She'd been very confused last night and she was worried her confession had scared Loki away. She hadn't realised she'd been standing their staring till there was a little tug on her dress. She looked down and saw a small girl, she had her thumb in her mouth and looked up at Artemis with large brown eyes.

"What is it little one?" she asked.

"It's Pan" the girl said.

"Take me to him" Artemis said and the girl took her hand.

* * *

They hadn't walked far from the main square when Artemis saw a group of young boys facing a table with fruit in their hands.

"Hey, come out hooves!" one shouted and threw a tomato, the white table cloth flinched.

"Hey!" Artemis called and ran over. "What do you think you're doing?"

"We caught him stealing sausages" one of the boys said.

"So you saw it fit to scare him to death" Artemis said getting to her knees by the table and lifting the cloth up. Pan was squatted with his hands over his head.

"It's alright Pan" she said taking his hands gently in hers. He looked up at her and jumped, wrapping his arms around her neck. Artemis smiled and lifted the young fawn into her arms.

"You boys can go" she said and they slowly dispersed.

"Don't be scared Pan" she whispered stoking the back of his head.

 _"_ _Many nights we've prayed  
with no proof anyone could hear  
in our hearts a hopeful song  
we barely understood  
now we are not afraid  
although we know there's much to fear  
we were moving mountains long before we knew we could"  
_she sung softly into the fawn's ear. People looked at her as she sung. She was known for having a beautiful voice but she rarely sung in public.

 _"_ _There can be miracles  
When you believe  
Though hope is frail  
It's hard to kill  
Who knows what miracles  
You can achieve  
When you believe  
Somehow you will  
You will when you believe"_

She placed Pan down on the floor but he still gripped around her waist. Frigga came over and knelt in-front of him.

 _"_ _In this time of fear  
When prayer so often proved in vain  
Hope seemed like the summer birds  
Too swiftly flown away  
Yet now I'm standing here  
With heart so full I can't explain  
Seeking faith and speaking words  
I never thought I'd say"_

Frigga sung softly. Artemis had remembered when Frigga used to sing to her when she staying in Asgard as a child. Her own mother had never really been the singing type.

Pan looked at Frigga and let go of a small smile.

 _"_ _There can be miracles when you believe  
Though hope is frail  
It's hard to kill  
Who knows what miracles  
You can achieve  
When you believe  
Somehow you will  
You will when you believe..."_ the two woman sung together.

Pan was beaming as Artemis and Frigga finished singing. He was still gripping Artemis's hand; he looked up at her and smiled.

"Can I show you something?" he whispered and Artemis nodded.

"Sure" she said and he started to pull her away from the main square. She stopped for a second and turned to Frigga.

"Thanks" she said and the older woman smiled.

"Go on, you've been summoned" Frigga smiled and Artemis nodded.

"Okay Pan" she said as the small fawn pulled on her hand.

He pulled her further and further away from the busy square till they were in the surrounding woods.

"Pan, why are you leading me out here?" Artemis asked looking around.

"I had to hide them" Pan said and Artemis looked down at him with raised eyebrows.

"Hide what?" she asked and Pan pulled her down to her knees. He slowly and gently lifted a curtain of leaves to reveal a buddle of a mixture of fluff. Artemis watched as the fluff wriggled and squirmed and she realized what Pan was hiding were puppies and they weren't ordinary puppies, they were wolves.

"Pan" she said in owe of the puppies "Where on earth did you get these from?"

"I rescued their mother from hunters" he said quietly.

Artemis glanced around "Where is their Mother?"

"She died from her wounds, I couldn't save her" he said.

Artemis could tell the little boy was very upset.

"I'm weaning them, that's why I needed the sausages" Pan said thoughtfully.

"Oh Pan, you should have told someone. You should have told your Mum or me" she said placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her and smiled.

"I want you to have one Artemis" he said.

Artemis opened her mouth to speak but Pan got there first.

"I've seen the future Artemis, you were meant to have one of these puppies, you were meant to have this one" he said picking up the smallest brown puppy and placing it in Artemis's arms.

"Pan, you're not making any sense" she said holding the puppy in her arms.

"Before the Mother wolf died she showed me the future of her puppies, she showed me that Apollo is supposed to have Kiba" he said pointing to the white pup. "Loki is supposed to have Blue" he said pointing to the black one "Hephaestus is meant to have Toboe" he said pointing to the small red one. "Thor is meant to have Hige" a pale brown puppy "And Lady Sif is meant to have Tsume" a grey pup that seemed to have a scar across his chest. "And you Artemis are supposed to have Aleu"

Artemis looked down at Pan as he told her all this. He was so desperate for her to understand and take these puppies.

"Pan"

"Please Artemis" he pleaded with her.

With a heavy sigh she looked down at the puppies. "Help me take them to the palace" she said and Pan nodded and smiled.

"Yes Miss" he said and scooped the nearest ones into his arms.

* * *

Artemis wasn't sure how people would take the arrival of some puppies into the palace. So she thought that for now it would be best that the fewer people knew the better.

"Come on Pan" she said as they moved from one wall to the other.

"Are we hiding?" Pan asked.

"Yes, we're playing a game. It's called get the puppies to my room without being caught" she said looking around, thankfully most people where outside busy with the preparations. They finally got the Artemis's room and she shut the door behind them with a sigh of relief. Her eyes were closed and when she opened them she gasped.

"Pan!" she exclaimed.

He'd put the puppies on the bed and they were in the process of ripping up the pillows. He was giggling away as the puppies tumbled and rolled about. Artemis was going to rush and grab them from the bed but she stopped as she saw how much fun they were having. Besides she wasn't sure where she was going to put them anyway, she looked around the room and decided that they needed a pen or something to keep them in one place.

"Stay here with them Pan, I'll be back in a minute" she said and left the room.

Artemis made her way down to the kitchen and quickly found a very large crate. She asked the head cook if it was spare and he said yes. Artemis struggled back to her room with the crate and managed to work it back into her bedroom. She leant against the now closed door with a sigh.

"Where did you get that from?" Pan asked as he looked at the crate.

"The kitchens" she replied slightly breathless.

"And you got it all the way up here?" he asked walking over to her.

"Yep" she nodded and watched as he started to move it across the room. She smiled as the small fawn managed to drag it into a corner.

"What bedding shall we use?" he asked.

"Might as well use the torn up stuff" Artemis said and Pan rushed across the room and collected together the torn quilts and pillows.

"What will you sleep on Artemis" he asked as he gave the bedding to the puppies who started to play tug of war with each other.

"I'll send for some new blankets" she smiled

Pan knelt down and spoke to his puppies. Artemis looked at the one she was 'destined' to have. Little Aleu. She was defiantly one of the leaders; she strutted around the crate and every noun and again jumped on one of the others. But it was the white one, Kiba, Apollo's puppy that was the real leader. He sat in the middle of the small pack with his nose in the air, watching what all the others were doing. There was suddenly a knock at the door and Pan and Artemis looked at each other.

"Take them onto the balcony" Artemis said and Pan leapt into action.

"Artemis?" it was Loki. Artemis's heart fluttered at the sound of his voice. She was sure she could trust him with the secret but she wanted to get the pups settled first and then tell a few selected people.

"Give me a second" she called as she helped Pan to drag the crate out onto the balcony. "Stay with them and keep as quiet as possible" she said and shut the doors and curtains behind her. She dashed to the mirror and quickly pulled her fingers through her hair before opening the door to reveal Loki. The sight of him took her breath away. He had obviously showered that morning as his hair was slicked back and his skin was glowing. His eyes smiled warmly at her as he studied her face.

"Hey" he said.

"Hi" Artemis replied as she discreetly tried to catch her breath.

"You look…" he raised his hand to her cheek "Flushed"

"I've had a hectic morning" she replied.

Loki watched her for a second. "Aren't you going to invite me in?" he asked.

Artemis looked over her shoulder "Eh, now isn't really a great time" she said and he laughed.

"You haven't got someone else in here have you?" he asked looking over her shoulder.

"No, no if course not. I was just, dusting" she mentally hit herself, why couldn't she have said something reasonable like reading, or relaxing. No she had to say dusting.

"Dusting?" Loki asked with a smile on his face.

"Yes dusting" she replied, trying to be as affirmative as possible.

"Artemis I am the king of lies" he said resting his arm on the door frame and leaning over her. "You can't lie to me" he whispered.

Artemis felt her blood boiling. The sensation of having him close to her was antagonising. "Can I come in please?" he whispered, his voice smooth like velvet.

"Now, really isn't a good time" Artemis struggled to say.

Loki placed his hand on the side of her face and brought his lips down to hers. Artemis pulled away quickly and looked from either side.

"Loki are you mad?" she asked crossly and pulled him into her room and shut the door. "Somebody might have seen"

"I don't care" he said and walked towards her. As he did Artemis's eyes darted to the balcony and back. She wasn't sure whether Pan was watching or listening. She hoped he wasn't. As Loki walked forwards she walked backwards till her back was against the wall. He placed a hand above her head and the other one on her waist.

"Loki" she whispered softly.

"Artemis" he said, his eyes scanning her face.

He silenced her by pressing his lips to hers. No matter how hard Artemis tried she could not stop herself kissing him back, she just hoped and prayed that Pan wasn't looking. After a couple seconds Artemis broke her lips away, she rested her forehead on his and kept her eyes closed.

"What are you doing to me Loki?" she whispered breathlessly.

"What are you doing to me?" he whispered back. "Never have I ever been so drawn to someone, it's almost as if you've cast a spell on me"

"I am not the one with magic Loki; perhaps it is you who has cast the spell"

"I can cast many spells but trust me when I say what you feel for me is real" he said. Artemis opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"We should not be doing this" she said "I am to marry your brother"

"But you do not love him" Loki said "It would be criminal to marry someone you don't love"

"Then I will be a criminal" Artemis said closing her eyes again.

"Why do you have to marry Thor, you have your own free will Artemis"

"I do not as far as my Father is concerned"

Loki was quiet for a moment. Then he placed his hand on her cheek. "Come away with me" he said and she looked at him shocked.

"Loki, I can't do that" she said.

"Why not?" he asked.

There were so many reasons why she wanted to but so many reasons why she couldn't, she looked over at the balcony. That was reason number one.

"I just can't okay" she said and to give him something to go on with she placed her hands on the sides of his face and gently pressed her lips to his.

"I need you to leave me for now" she said "I'll see you later okay?"

Loki nodded "Are you alright?" he asked, looking down at her with concerned eyes.

"Yes I'm fine" she smiled and guided him to the door.

As he stepped over the threshold he turned back quickly and pecked her lips.

"Please don't do that when the door is open" she whispered and he smiled.

"I want people to see us" he said.

"Well I don't" she replied shut the door on him.

As she leant against it she sighed heavily. Pan poked his head into view and Artemis smiled at him. She motioned for him to come in and she went over and helped him to drag the crate inside.

"That was Prince Loki" Pan said and Artemis looked down at him with her eyebrows raised.

"It was" she replied "We're you listening to us Pan?"

He didn't look at her as he spoke. "I was not listening" he said.

She gave him the benefit of the doubt. "We should head back to the square" she said "People will notice our absence if we are gone much longer"

"Yes Miss Artemis" Pan said and patted each puppy on the head before leaving the room. Artemis looked at the puppies as she shut the door, what had she got herself into this time?

* * *

 **The little bit of singing that Artemis and Frigga did was 'When you believe' from the film The Prince of Egypt. :)**

 **Mayday xx**


	10. Chapter 10

The music was loud and the partying was louder. There was lots of dancing and singing and drinking. The children were having the best time; they ran around and around the dance floor chasing each other in imaginary games. Some of the adults were dancing but most were sitting and standing around talking and laughing. The decorations had been done exquisitely, the square looked majestic. The Royal Olympians had yet to arrive but all the other royals were there. The Asgardians were already there and they were the life of the party. Thor already drunk was boasting about how he was going to win the games and about how strong he was. Volstagg was by the buffet table obviously, Fandral was standing amongst a group of young woman and Hogan was dancing with Lady Sif. Loki was standing with Frigga and Odin who were talking to some of the Olympian elders.

"When do you think the Royals will arrive?" Frigga asked.

"They usually arrive fashionably late" one of the elders said.

As he finished speaking a trumpet sounded and a guard stood to attention. "Please make way for the Royals of Olympus" he said.

The crowd watched in awe as Zeus and Leto walked into the middle of the dance floor, they were both encrusted with jewels that glistened in the candle light. Ares, Hephaestus and a couple of the girls followed and behind them and then came Apollo and Artemis. There was a ripple of gasps as the twins walked forwards. Apollo for once looked like a true prince; he was wearing a blue waist coat that had white sleeves. He wore dark brown leather trousers that were obviously new and behind him swept a beautifully made blue cape. On his head perched a golden crown. Even though Apollo looked very handsome it was Artemis everyone was looking at. She was wearing a light and dark blue dress that had a flowing train behind it. Her hair was tied up on her head and flowed down one shoulder. Also on her head was a golden crown. She had her arm linked with Apollo as they came to a stop.

"Thank you everyone for attending" Zeus said looking around. "Please drink and eat as much as you can"

"I'll drink to that" Thor said raising his goblet. Most laughed with him but a few looked displeased that he was already wasted.

"Please tell me he isn't already out of his head" Artemis whispered to Apollo.

"If I told you that I'd be lying" Apollo whispered back.

"Do me a favor and don't leave me alone with him" she said and Apollo patted her hand what was clasping his arm.

"Of course, the champions must keep a clear head" Zeus said glancing at Thor. "For the second game will commence tomorrow. For now though, have fun"

As everyone dispersed Thor lumbered his way over to Artemis, Apollo stood up as straight as he could and looked at Thor with angry eyes.

"Would my lady give me this dance?" Thor asked holding his hand out for Artemis to take. She watched him closely.

"I'd rather not Thor" she replied.

"Why not?" he asked, he rocked a little on his heels.

"She said no" Apollo said and Thor looked at him.

"What does it matter to you?" Thor asked.

"She is my sister and she said it is not her wish to dance with you" Apollo said firmly.

"Your sister is my fiancée" Thor said "So brother, if you wouldn't mind stepping out the way…"

"Thor, leave them in peace please. Stop making a fool of yourself" a voice said joining them, it was Loki. He looked down at Artemis and smiled quickly at her.

"Loki, you would no sooner side with them?" Thor asked, there was no anger in his voice, just sheer drunkenness.

"No Thor" Loki said softly "I just think that Apollo and Artemis have just got here and that they wish to greet guests before dancing and what not" Loki said, as smooth aa ever. "Give Artemis an hour or two and then ask again"

Thor looked at Loki and then to Artemis. "Later then" he nodded and walked away. There was a distinct wobble in his walk. Artemis sighed.

"Oh please, I am not going to marry that" she said. "Look at him..."

"He's okay when he isn't drunk" Apollo said. "He'll make an exceptional husband"

Artemis looked up at her brother. "So you approve of my marriage?" she asked.

"Well yes, I'd rather you marry him than anyone else" Apollo said "At least I know you'll be well protected"

"Apollo" Artemis said and gave him a hug. "You can be very brotherly sometimes"

"Yeah well, don't tell anyone" he said.

"Cross my heart" Artemis said with a smile "Now go on and have fun"

He gave his sister a peck on the cheek and flitted away through the crowd.

"Thank you" Artemis said to the remaining Loki.

"What for?" he asked

"For saving me from your brother" she said.

"I could do so much more than save you" he said looking down at her.

"Loki, please not here" Artemis replied. "Let's just have a care free evening"

Loki sighed and gave her a small smile "Ok"

"Now why don't you go find a pretty girl and ask her to dance" Artemis said, Loki didn't reply. He just raised his eyebrows. "Meanwhile I'm going to go get a drink" she said and walked away.

* * *

Many people chatted to Artemis and told her how pretty she looked; although the constant flow of people was nice she was pleased when Hep came over.

"Hey you" she said opening her arms and he swept her up.

"Arte, where have you been hiding the past few days?" he asked as he put her down.

"Better question is where have you been?" Artemis said.

"I've been spending more time with Sybil" he said, a slight blush on his cheeks. "Arte, I'm going to ask her to marry me, tonight"

Artemis found it very hard to contain her excitement. "Hep, I'm so pleased for you! This is so exciting" she exclaimed and jumped into his arms again.

"Thanks Artemis" he said hugging her tightly.

When she pulled back she kissed his cheek lightly. "I'm so proud of you"

He face fell slightly "Do you think Father will approve?"

"Hephaestus" she sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Why would Father not approve?"

"Even though Sybil is a beautiful, kind, generous woman she is not of royal blood and you know how Father can be, I mean your marriage to Thor is a prime example"

"Hep, do not take me as an example. Never take me as an example, do what you think is right and make yourself happy. Okay yes Father might not approve, but who needs his approval?" she said and Hep gave her one of his own special smiles.

"Sister, I do hope you are following your own advice" he said.

Artemis noticed Loki cross the square ahead of them; Hep saw her looking as well.

"I wish I could" she sighed.

Behind her Thor's cheers of happiness bellowed around the square. Artemis rested on the bar table and sighed with her drink in hand.

"Hopefully the Cosmos will be watching over me" she said and Hep smiled.

"Stay strong sis" he said. "Now, would you like to dance with me?" he asked and Artemis smiled.

"Shouldn't you be dancing with Sybil?"

"She is still preparing herself" Hep smiled.

"Sybil does not need to prepare, she is stunning the way she is. I hope you tell her that" Artemis said allowing Hep to take her hand.

"Everyday" Hep said and spun his sister around.

* * *

Throughout the night there was much dancing and laughing. It was late when Zeus and Leto announced they were retiring for the night and Odin and Frigga followed shortly after. It wasn't long till it was just the young gods left at the party. Once the last slow song had been played Freyr took to the stage.

"How do everyone" he said looking around. He was slightly tipsy and was pleased his sister, Freyja, had gone to bed. "One of my most treasured friends has joined us tonight all the way from Alfheim, Jareth"

There was a puff of smoke and a very tall elf emerged, he had blonde spiky hair and was wearing a long cape that draped from his shoulders. Instantly all the girls in the court yard swooned to the front of the stage.

"I gather you're having a party" Jareth said and everyone cheered. "Well, I'm here to provide you warriors with some music so let's get drunk and have an amazing time!" he yelled and the music started up.

Artemis watched as Hep and Sybil danced together, she wondered idly when he was going to ask her to marry him. She was getting tired and was worried that she was going to miss it. The song Jareth was singing was very catchy; it was something about magic dancing. Artemis was sure that Loki would like this song but she hadn't seen much of him since telling him to go ind someone to dance with. Her train of thought was interrupted when Sif sat down at the table next to her.

"So, are you looking forward to the second game tomorrow?" she asked, her eyes shining.

"No not really" Artemis said. "It's an endurance one and I don't have much stamina"

"Don't worry about it, besides we won the first one. There's no pressure"

Artemis raised her eyebrows and looked at Jareth on the stage. He was now singing a slower song. She caught the words 'as the world falls down'.

"He's a very good singer isn't he?" Sif said looking at Jareth "And soft on the eyes"

"Yes very" Artemis agreed. She sighed heavily and brought her goblet to her lips; she took a big sip and placed the goblet back on the table.

"Arte, are you alright?" Sif asked.

"Yes I'm fine. I think I just drunk a little too much, I am going to retire now" she said standing.

"Here take some water" Sif said handing her a glass.

"Thank you" Artemis nodded and moved away from the party.

As she wobbled away from the party the song Jareth was singing echoed in her ears. His voice seemed to flow through her and make her lighter headed. She had no idea where she was walking too till she could smell salt in the air and feel the sand beneath her toes.

"Mmm, beach" she mumbled to herself and walked towards the water. She stopped when she was knee deep. "I really drank too much" she laughed and scooped up her dress the best she could. She was gently humming and swaying to herself when someone called out her name. She turned and saw Loki standing on the beach.

"Hey Loki" she called and waved to him frantically.

"Arte, what are you doing?" he called, looking at her with raised eyebrows.

"I'm…" she said looking at him and them down at her feet. "Holy Minator I'm in the sea!" she exclaimed, the effects of the wine suddenly no longer clouding her mind. "Loki I'm in the sea!" she shouted.

"Hold on" he called and set to pulling his boots off as quickly as he could. He then waded out and Artemis leapt about two feet into his arms. He laughed and looked softly at her.

"Have you been drinking Artemis?" he asked smelling the drink on her breath.

"No" she replied and looked into his eyes. Her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck and one of his hands gripped under her knees and around her back. "Where have you been all evening?" she asked almost crossly.

"I was at the party like you" he replied.

"But I haven't seen you!"

"That's because I was giving you some space" he said.

"Why?" now the danger from the water was gone the alcohol seemed to be hazing her mind again.

"Because" he sighed and started to carry her back to the sand. "You look so stunning that I feared if I got close to you I wouldn't be able to leave you alone"

"Oh" she replied.

As Loki placed her feet firmly on the sand he ran his hands down her shoulders to her hands and gently took her's in his.

"I think I'm drunk" Artemis said, her eyes glazing over a little.

"Then it would be wrong for me to take advantage of you, no matter how tempting it is" Loki said and gently brushed his lips against hers.

"You're taking advantage" Artemis said, a smile playing across her lips.

"I just can't help it, you're like a siren to me" Loki whispered.

Artemis blinked up at Loki and slowly reached her arms around his neck and he snaked his arms around her back and pulled her close.

"What about your brother?" Artemis whispered.

"Thor always gets everything he wants" Loki said watching Artemis's face closely. "Well I'm afraid you are one thing he cannot simply have" as soon as the words left his mouth he pressed his lips to hers.

Neither was sure how long they remained locked together but there was suddenly a flash of light that startled them both.

"Quick" Loki said tugging Artemis behind some rocks.

She giggled and he covered her mouth gently with his hand. "Arte, shush" he said although they could both hear the smile in his voice.

"Artemis wouldn't have come this way" a voice said.

"It's Hep" Artemis whispered.

They watched as Hep, Apollo and Sif came onto the beach, behind them stumbled Thor. "She doesn't like the ocean"

"She seemed to have drunk rather a lot" Sif said.

"And low and behold my brother has also disappeared" Thor slurred his words. "I bet they're together this minute…"

"Thor!" Sif scolded. "Artemis isn't like that"

"But you said she was intoxicated" Apollo said "And we all know how Loki feels about her"

"He would never harm her" Thor said, his voice low "He's always wanted what is mine"

Loki was ready to jump to his defence but Artemis squeezed his arm. She slowly brought out one of her wings and covered them as the four got closer with their torches.

"This is a waste of time, come on" Apollo said "Let's head back towards the palace. Perhaps she's made it back already"

Artemis and Loki remained motionless as Sif, Apollo, Hep and Thor exited the beach. With a giggle Artemis drew back her wing and looked up at Loki.

"We are in such trouble" she laughed and brought her lips to his.

"That we are" he also laughed and placed his hand on the back of her head to bring her closer. "This is turning out to be an interesting night" he said against her lips and Artemis nodded.

There was a pause between them "Would you like to come back to my room tonight?" Artemis asked quietly and Loki looked down at her.

"Arte, are you sure?" he asked, secretly he was so hoping she was going to say yes. His heart soared as she nodded her head slowly. He gently took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

* * *

The pair eventually got back to Artemis's chambers, they'd side-tracked to the kitchen and even though Loki and had told her she'd had enough Artemis had downed two more glasses of champagne. Loki was becoming more and more unsure as to whether he wanted to join Artemis in her chambers. Yes he loved her and wanted to be with her but when she was under the influence and not herself, the alcohol in her system made her more confidant and he wasn't totally convinced he'd be spending the night with the real Artemis, his Artemis. He'd mentally decided to take her as far as her door when he heard a voice and scuffling on the other side.

"Shush" he whispered to Artemis who was now swaying and hiccupping by his side. He pressed his ear to the door and listened.

"There's someone in there" he whispered and looked down at Artemis. She just shrugged her shoulders. Pushing Artemis behind him Loki braced himself and pushed the door open, his hands held forward to use magic if needed. The sight that beheld him amused but also confused him as he looked down at the fawn, Pan, and surrounding him were puppies, wolf puppies.

"PAN!" Loki exclaimed and the boy jumped and looked up. His wide eyes darted from Loki to Artemis.

"Oh yeah" Artemis said pushing Loki into the room and quickly shutting the door behind her.

"What on earths going on?" Loki asked looking around at them all startled.

"Don't freak" Artemis said and went over to Pan. "I told Pan that I would help him look after his puppies"

"They aren't my puppies" Pan said looking up at her, he picked up the one called Alue and pushed it into Artemis's arms. "Each puppy is destined an owner, Loki this is Blue" he said picking up the small female black pup. He stood and walked over to Loki, his hooves clattering on the marble. He held to puppy out for Loki to take, Loki looked at Artemis who nodded. Loki gently took the small bundle of fluff in his arms. "You were destined to own her" Pan said.

"I don't understand" Loki whispered.

"Pan, it's getting late. You should go home to your Mother" Artemis said walking over and placing a hand on the fawn's shoulder.

"Okay" Pan nodded and headed to the door.

"Come back at 6:00" Artemis instructed and the fawn nodded and trotted away down the hall. Artemis closed the door slowly and turned around to face Loki. Her eyes met his as she cringed and waited for his response.

"What have you gotten yourself into this time?" he asked with a smile creeping onto his face. Artemis slowly relaxed and placed Alue back on the floor, the puppy licked her hand quickly and then jumped over to the other dogs to go play.

"It's a long story" Artemis said.

Loki glanced at the moon rising in the night sky. "I think we have enough time" he said, still holding Blue in his arms.

Artemis told Loki what Pan had told her about the wolf and what he had been told about them supposedly having a puppy each. The whole time Blue was sat fast asleep in Loki's lap. Once she had finished she waited for his response.

"Well Pan has a vivid imagination" Loki said and Artemis frowned.

"I don't believe he is lying" she said. "And besides I think you seem rather happy with your puppy"

Loki looked down at the animal in his lap. "She is cute" he mumbled and stroked Blue's ears.

"Well I'm gonna get changed out this dress" Artemis said taking a hair clip out and letting her hair fall to her shoulders. She'd forgotten about her drunken invitation to Loki. He watched her, waiting for her to say something. "I'll be back in a moment" she said and headed to her bathroom. Loki sat on the bed and watched as the puppies played rough and tumble. He then thought about Pan.

"How did Pan come into existence?" Loki called to Artemis in the bathroom.

"His mother is or was a nymph called Driope" she replied "And we're pretty sure that Hermes is his Father, although he will never admit it. I was thinking of making him my page, what do you think?" she called.

"I think you might be biting of more than you can chew" he said as he spied a book on the shelf.

He placed Blue on the bed and she curled into the quilt, he then walked over to the bookshelf and brought out a book labelled Greek Mythology.

"Where did you get this book from?" Loki asked and Artemis poked her head around the door. She squinted at the red leather hardback book and smiled. She darted behind the door again and pushed it closed. "Its one that my father gave me" she said "He brought it back from one of his trips to Midgard. It's scary how accurate they are about me"

Loki opened the book and skimmed down the contents. He noted that there was a chapter on all the Olympians but the one he was interested in was Artemis. He flicked to her chapter and snorted at the picture that the Midgard ants thought the Olympian Goddess looked like.

"They aren't accurate on your appearance Arte" he laughed and she giggled from the bathroom.

"Oh yeah I'd forgotten about that, I'm going to take a shower" Artemis said, her head appearing around the door again. "I'm not sure how long I am going to be. You can stay and read that for a bit if you like" she said nodding to the book.

"Okay" Loki smiled softly.

She smiled back and closed the door; he noted the sound of the lock turning. With a heavy sigh he went over to bed and started to read the book.

* * *

Artemis came out the bathroom 30 minutes later, she was dressed in her favourite pink silk nightwear and her hair tumbled down her shoulders and back. As she walked into her room she noticed that Loki was still lying on her bed only he was fast asleep with the red book flat on his chest. Smiling to herself she walked over to the balcony and looked out across the ocean, it looked so magical. She then looked down at the puppies. They were all curled up together, she bent down and stroked Alue, the pup looked up at her and Artemis couldn't resist the urge to pick her up and cradle her in her arms. Slowly she shut the balcony doors, barricading out the sounds of the party goers, and walked over to the bed. She smiled when she spotted Blue curled by Loki's side. She gently placed Alue on the bed and she joined her sister and fell asleep next to her, Artemis then removed the book from Loki's chest and placed it on the bedside table. As slowly and gently as she could she removed his boots, she was glad he'd removed his leather coat pre-hand. Picking up another blanket she placed it over him, she then gently slide under the covers and faced Loki and the puppies. He was so peaceful when he slept, all his worries swept from his face. She wondered if he was dreaming. Kissing Alue on the head she turned over and fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you so much to everyone who is reading this story and has reviewed it, your support means the world to me.**

* * *

Artemis woke with a start in the morning, her eyes blinked open quickly as she registered the knocking at the door. She glanced at the sun dial and saw that it was 6:00.

"Oh no, Loki" she said sitting up and throwing a pillow at his head.

"What?" he asked sitting up quickly.

"Look at the dial" she said jumping up.

Loki just laughed and stretched, there was a knock at the door again.

"Who's that?" Loki asked.

"It's probably Pan" Artemis said scrambling to the end of the bed. She stood and ran her fingers through her hair and grabbed a thin silk nightgown from the dresser chair. "Loki" she said looking at him in the mirror.

"What?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"Get up" She said frantically tying a knot in the cord around her waist.

"Why?" Loki asked, the hint of a smile played on his lips.

"He might get the wrong idea, about us" she said looking at him with a concerned frown.

"Arte, he's a kid"

There was another loud knock at the door and the two gods frowned. "What was a little loud for a kid" Artemis said and went over to the door. "Who is it?" she called.

"It's the mighty Thor, open up" the god of thunder bellowed.

"Thor" Artemis whispered harshly as she spun around.

"I heard" Loki said smirking and he raised his hand and twisted his fingers. The lock mechanism clicked and the door swung open revealing Thor standing tall with his hand on Pan's shoulder. His eyes quickly glanced to Loki lounging on Artemis's bed and then down to the goddess in her partial state of dress.

"What's going on?" he asked frowning.

"Nothing" Artemis said quickly, she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and smiled up at Thor. "What brings you here?"

"I was heading to the training grounds for some practice before today's trail when I saw this one sneaking through the kitchens" Thor said tightening his hand on Pan's shoulder. His eyes darted over to his brother again who was now stretching lazily and wiggling further into the pillow behind his back. Artemis reached her hands forward and pulled Pan from Thor's grip and into her embrace embrace.

"It's alright, I asked Pan to come here early. He's my new page and I have a few jobs for him" Artemis said. "In you go" she said giving the faun and light push into her bedroom.

"Loki" Thor said ignoring the goddess. "What are you doing here?"

"I spent the night brother" Loki said "We were just getting up, weren't we Arte"

Arte gave him a scathing look. "Thor, it's not what it looks like. Loki's just winding you up"

Thor looked down to her and then back at his brother. "Am I just winding you up brother?" Loki asked raising his eyebrows.

"Get out" Artemis said pointing to the door.

With a chuckle Loki gracefully got to his feet and walked over to the door. "I will see you later at the trial" he said leaning over and quickly pressing his lips to the top of her head. Artemis couldn't help closing her eyes for a split second but that second was long enough for Thor to notice.

"Let's go" he said turning and marching down the corridor with the God of Mischief ambling along behind.

* * *

"My people!" Zeus spoke loudly. "Welcome to the second Game of Champions" he was sat with Leto and the other royals along the highest wall in the palace. Below them tiers of chairs were placed so that people could watch the champions set of on the second trial. This trial was a triathlon and involved a cross country run till they got to the rocks. At the rocks they had to take a tablet that would allow them to breath under water for the swim part of the challenge. After the swim was the knowledge part of the challenges and would involve a series of puzzles that would eventually end up in the Colosseum. "Ladies and gentleman I give you our champions!"

Below a large set of double wooden doors opened and the champions walked forwards in their pairs.

"I heard that Loki spent the night with you last night" Apollo whispered down to his little sister.

"Nothing happened" Artemis said staring forwards.

"That had better be the truth sister" Apollo said pushing his knife into a sheath on his belt.

"I assure you it is" she said looking up at him with fire in her eyes. Apollo looked from her across to Loki, he scowled and then looked forwards.

"On the first fire you will put on your goggles" Zeus shouted. They had each been given a set of goggles that would blank out the other opponents. The idea was to completely isolate themselves so that they concentrated on their challenges alone. They would only find out who won when they got to the Colosseum and took the goggles off. There was a loud shot.

"Good luck everyone" Ares said "Apart from you Asgardians"

Thor grunted and slipped his goggles on; Loki simply smirked and gave Artemis a sly wink before his goggles went on.

"Remember, Zeus won't let anything hurt you" Siff said giving Artemis's hand a squeeze. She knew how worried about the water part of the challenge Arte was.

"I hope your right about that" Artemis said glancing to her Father quickly and then slipping the goggles over her head. It was a strange sensation at first, the world wobbled and shook but it soon settled and all Artemis could see what the forest in-front of her and the palace behind her. "On the next fire you will go" Zeus said. "Good luck champions, FIRE!" the ground trembled as Zeus gave the order but as soon as the shot fired Artemis set off at a run and leapt through the trees.

* * *

The trees were unusually thick and clumped together and the vines seemed to grab Artemis as she ran through them. Her breath was loud in her ears and her heart thumped in her chest, she jumped over a fallen trunk and then leapt into the air and grabbed a low hanging branch but as her hands grasped it the brunch turned slippery and Artemis let out a yell as she fell to the floor.

"Ow" she mumbled to herself as she looked around for what happened to the branch. Her eyes went wide when she came face to face with a large serpent. "Hello…" she said softly getting to her feet. The serpent reared and stuck its fork-tongue out towards her. "I'm guessing you're not friendly" she said and as soon as the words left her mouth the snake lunged forward and bit into the ground where she had been standing. Artemis had jumped to the side and swung into a nearby tree. She reached behind her for her bow and arrow and as quick as lightning she fired a shot. The snake hissed loudly and crumped to the floor as the arrow penetrated its brain. Breathing deeply Artemis stayed crouched in the tree. "That can't be it" she whispered to herself. She waited for something to come darting out the trees but nothing came. Cautiously she stood up and slowly continued on her way. As she walked she became aware of a loud cracking noise and she knew it wasn't coming from the leaves under her own feet but from much further below ground. The cracking noise got louder when there was a thunderous crash and Artemis span to look behind her. She gasped as she saw the trees and ground crumbling and falling.

"Fantastic" she mumbled to herself and then raced on ahead.

* * *

No matter how fast she ran the falling earth caught up to her and Artemis instinctively brought out her wings and with a flap her feet left the floor just as it disappeared beneath her. With a yell Artemis swooped around to the right and grabbed a hold of the cliff face that now faced her.

"Ahh" she cried out as her wings throbbed and she scrabbled for a hold on the rock. Her wings ached from the sudden pressure of having to hold her weight as she flapped frantically to stay air-borne long enough for her to find a stable hold of the side of the cliff-face. Gasping she took a deep breath and pressed her forehead to the rock.

She'd barely had time to catch her breath when a new sound came from above her. Looking up to the top of the cliff her eyes met with those of a large, snarling, gruesome looking monkey.

"I bet you're not friendly either" Artemis said as she leant back a little. As the words left her lips the monkey let out a long, loud cackle. Not waiting to see what it was going to do next Artemis let go of the rock and gave her wings a big flap and lifted off into the air.

* * *

The throbbing in her wings didn't last long as her muscles stretched and got used to flying again. Looking over her shoulder quickly she watched in horror as the monkey reared onto its back legs and leapt from the cliff. Behind it skeleton like wings unfolded and it glided into the air towards her.

Sighing heavily Artemis sifted through all her ideas of how to lose her new friend. She'd lost her bow when she'd fallen from the cliff and there was no way she was going to get close enough to use her knives. She flew around for a while taking sharp turns and twists around the rocks but the monkey was a very apt flier and stayed on her tail. Looking around Artemis decided to head into the trees and with any luck the monkey would break its wings on the trunks. She had no such luck and she came to a stop in a clearing. She spun around and watched as the monkey landed with a thud on the other side, about ten feet from her. She pulled out two daggers from either side of her belt and started to move in a slow circle. The monkey watched her closely with beady eyes; it let out a screech and then charged forwards. The young goddess was quick and leapt into the air and pushed a hand of its back to land on the opposite side. She then kicked up a cloud of dust and ran around to the back of the creature. It swiped out sideways and caught the side of Artemis's leg with a long claw. Shouting out in pain Artemis put two feet together and leapt into the air and landed on the monkey's back. Yelling she plunged her blade into the side of the creature's neck, as she did so blue blood spurted out and splattered into her face. The monkey span around and fell to the side, giving the knife a twist Artemis dropped to the floor and landed with a thud. Using the end of her short cape she wiped some of the blood away and watched as the monkey twisted around in circles and sent blue blood flying all over the clearing. She had to dart out the way as it came crashing towards her and then finally fell to the floor and let out a dying scream.

As it died Artemis got to her feet slowly and winced at the gash from the claw. It was only a minor wound, it just stung like a cat scratch. Closing her eyes Artemis took in a deep breath and felt reassurance wash over her as she got the taste of salt in her mouth. Setting off at a slow jog she followed the smell towards the sea.

* * *

As Artemis's feet plunged into the sand a loud fire sounded indicating that she had finished the first part of the trial. Now it was the underwater swim and this was what she was scared of most. She hated swimming, let alone having to swim into the depths of the ocean in search of an archway that would transport her to the next part of the challenge. Looking around Artemis spotted a podium and she limped over to it, in the very middle was a black tablet. Picking it up Artemis studied it, it was opal black but in the very middle there was a dark blue movement. It would have looked very nice as a necklace but not pausing to stare any longer Artemis put the tablet into her mouth and swallowed hard. She didn't feel anything happen but she knew she could put it off any longer and she limped her way to the shoreline.

Artemis hadn't been swimming for very long when she came across what looked like a castle ruin. She knew that Apollo would be loving this. He was always the adventurous swimmer while Artemis would stay riding her horses along the sand. Peering down into the depths of the water she couldn't see anything moving but that didn't stop her heart hammering in her throat as she gradually made her way lower and lower, if there was going to be an archway leading her to the next challenge then she would put money on it that it would be here. As she swam the water to either side of her came to life as little creatures came out cracks to investigate what the new life in their water was. They were only tiny shrimp and Artemis smiled as they glided around her, they glowed florescent colors and were truly beautiful. There were hundreds swimming around her but alarm filled the goddess as the creatures suddenly disappeared and the water seemed to go dark around her. Heart pounding in her chest Artemis's true fears came to life as she saw a large shape in the distance, she froze transfixed as the grey shape got larger and larger and soon the body of a huge shark could be made out. If she'd been able too she would have screamed in fright but she was so terrified that her mouth remained clamped shut as the grey and white shark zig-zagged its way towards her. Then in her perfiaral vision she saw something glowing some ten feet below her in the darkness, not having a clue as what else to do she brought out her dagger and started to slowly swim towards the shining. But her movement didn't go unnoticed and almost as soon as she moved the shark turned to face her and swam fast in her direction, mouth open to reveal row upon row of sharp teeth. As she got closer to the shining Artemis made out a small collection of shrimp and where they were floating was a large wall of rock that had small holes in it. Frantically Artemis got to the rock and started to pull away pieces but time ran out as she darted to the side and the shark slammed head first into the rock face where she had been. It whipped around to the side and swam back in a loop to look for its prey but in the dust caused by the smashing of rock Artemis had managed to squeeze into a slightly bigger gap and pressed her back against the rock face, on the other side of the rock the shark circled. Artemis started to panic, this was her worst nightmare, she could feel her head going fuzzy and a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. She knew that her Father had some control over what they faced in the trial and she couldn't believe that he would do this to her.

* * *

She wasn't sure how long she stayed floating behind the rock face but Arte knew that she had to come out sometime. In each hand she held a dagger and slowly she pushed her way along the rock, she always kept one eye of the circling shark. When she came to the edge of the wall she took a deep breath, this was the break she had to take. Below she could see what used to be a courtyard where there was a well situated in the very middle. Judging on her knowledge of old Olympian castles the well would lead underneath the ruin and out to the other side. If she could get down to the well and get inside then there was no way the shark would fit and she'd be safe. Taking a deep breath she looked through a hole in the rock, the shark was just turning to swim the other way. It was now or never. Pressing her feet to the rock she launched herself out of her hiding space and down towards the well, but she felt the shift in the water and with a glance over her shoulder her worst fears were confirmed as she saw the shark swimming full speed towards her.

* * *

All she could do not to get bitten in half was to roll to the side and push off the shark's massive head. But as she did so her cape got caught on the shark's pointy teeth and Artemis was dragged alongside the shark's sharp scaly body. Her hands bled out from scraping along the teeth like scales covering the shark's body and she was amazed to find the strength to lift one of her blades and plunge it into the shark's gills. The shark shook its head viciously and Arte's cape shredded and as the shark swam away Arte was left floating in a daze. She watched the pale grey shape swim about twenty feet from her and then turn back towards her, she looked around for something but the shark had carried her into open water and there was nowhere for her to go. With wide eyes she watched as it got closer and closer, she squeezed her eyes as tightly shut as possible and waited for impact. By the impact never came, behind her eye lids she saw a bright green flash and then she felt a pair of arms around her waist. Opening her eyes she saw pieces of blubber floating in the water and around her was the faint red tinge of blood in the water. She felt herself being pulled to the water's surface, when she broke out the waves she gasped for air and the goggles were tugged from her face. It took a few seconds for her eyes to adjust and when they did she came face to face with two emerald green orbs.

"Loki" she panted looking over her shoulder.

Before he could answer there was a crash of thunder. Artemis looked to the sky and took a sharp intake of breath at the sight she saw. There was fire in the sky, as if Mount Olympus had erupted. The white wispy clouds had turned black and thick and the waves around them were fierce and choppy.

"What's going on?" Artemis as scraping her hair back over her head.

"Something's happened but I don't know what, I was sent to find you"

Turing in his arms Artemis put her arms around his neck. "Thank you for coming when you did" she said.

"That's alright" Loki said tightening his grip around her middle.

Ten feet beside them the water erupted and Thor appeared with Sif in his arms. She pulled the goggles from her head and looked around at everyone.

"What in the name of the All-Father has happened?" she said, the whites of her eyes visible.

"We do not know" Thor said above the noise of the crashing waves. "We were sent to find you"

"Now that we have them I suggest that we go" Loki said. Thor nodded and held his hand in the air, they watched as Mjolnir flew into his hand and then pulled the God of Thunder and Sif clear of the water and away.

"Hold on" Loki said looking down at Artemis. She nodded and rested her head to his chest as he teleported them from the sea.

* * *

They all landed in the courtyard and then made their way dripping to the main area where all the towns' people were gathered. Zeus and Leto were sitting up on the high thrones watching the chaos below them. Behind them huddled together where the other Olympian Royals as well as Odin, Frigga and the Vanir twins.

"Arte!"

Artemis turned to see Hep running towards her. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly, behind him was Sybil.

"Hep, what's going on?" Artemis asked.

"The second challenge was interrupted" Hep said, he held her at arms-length and looked at her with wide eyes "It's Cronus"

"Cronus!" Artemis exclaimed in shock.

"What's Cronus?" Thor asked.

"Not what, who" Hep said looking at Thor "Cronus is our Grand-Father"

"Zeus's father" Arte explained "When my Father came of age he and his brothers and sisters sent their Father away, locked for eternity in Tartarus for the horrors he had committed"

"What did he do?" Sif asked.

Artemis looked at Hep, then Sybil and then back to Sif. "He ate my aunts and uncles, when Father was old enough he forced Cronus to vomit them up and then together they imprisoned him"

"Eww" Sif said looking to Thor with a grimace. "Wish I hadn't asked"

"He has been released from Tartarus" Hep said.

"Who let him out?" Loki asked.

Hep licked his lips nervously. Sybil took his hand and squeezed it. "It was Apollo and Ares" she said looking at Artemis softly.

Artemis blinked. "No" she said shaking her head "No, Apollo would never do that"

"He used the commotion of the Game of Champions to cover setting Cronus free. You'd all been gone about two hours when the sky turned orange and the volcano erupted" Hep said.

"How do you know it was my brother?" Artemis asked.

"Zeus" Hep said turning to look at the God.

They all looked up at Zeus. His muscles seemed to have doubled in size and he looked seemingly younger. Loki stepped closer to Artemis and she took his hand in hers as Zeus stood.

"My gracious people" Zeus said, his voice loud and forbearing. "Stay calm, the games will retire till this mess is dealt with. I assure you that there is nothing to be concerned about, my brothers, my sisters and I will deal with this and order shall be restored. You have nothing to fear" as he spoke Poseidon, Hades, Hestia, Demeter and Hera stepped forward. They looked spectacular and brave in their armor. "My children will guide you all to safety and watch over you, Hephaestus, Hebe, Athena, Artemis would you please guide your people?"

The young gods and goddess nodded.

"I will help you" Loki said.

"No" Odin said.

He and Frigga had come down from the thrones and now stood in-front of them.

"Thor gather your other three friends, we are going back to Asgard" Odin ordered.

"Father!" Thor exclaimed "We cannot leave at a time like this"

"We can and we will, this is not our battle" Odin shouted. "Now come"

"No" Loki said but Odin suddenly tapped his staff on the floor and Loki, Thor and Sif disappeared. Artemis looked around and couldn't see them anywhere.

"You can't go, you have to help" she said stepping towards Odin.

"We do not have to do anything" Odin said "I must protect my realm and I cannot risk getting involved in a battle that doesn't concern us"

Artemis looked from him to Frigga. The goddess refused to give Artemis her eye contact. With another tap of his staff they disappeared.

"I can't believe they've gone" Hep said.

Artemis stood with a straight back and dragged a hand through her wet hair. "We must get these people to safety" she said.

Once all the people where in the great hall Hep, Athena and Artemis left them in the care of Sybil and Hebe.

"We have to help" Athena said "Arte go and get changed out of your wet clothes and into your armor. We have no idea what's going to happen. We'll meet you back in the Colosseum"


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay in posting. Been away on holiday for a week and then returned to a very hectic schedule. This is a short one but I promise the next chapter will be longer**.

* * *

Artemis changed and with her armour clinking she joined all the others in the Colosseum. Athena put a hand on her shoulder as she arrived and they all looked up at Zeus.

"My sons and Cronus are inside Mount Olympus, they have an army of Titans" Zeus said. "We mustn't let them leave the mountain"

Zeus looked around at them all and then his eyes rested on Artemis; he looked at her sorrowfully and then turned and whistled a high pitched whistle. They watched as out the black clouds a dozen white winged horses appeared, they circled around and then landed in the Colosseum. Each warrior went to a horse, Artemis gently stroked the nose of her horse and he nudged her gently with his muzzle in return.

"Pegasus" she whispered and the horse whinnied. She took a handful of his mane and leapt onto his back.

"Follow me" Zeus said. As they took off into the air Artemis looked at the ground below them, Leto stood waving softly. She had red rimmed eyes and her hair tumbled in a knotted mess down one shoulder. The higher the horses got the smaller Leto looked.

When they arrived on the side of Mount Olympus it was clear it was yet to erupt but thick, black smoke billowed out the top. Once they had all unmounted the horses took to the skies leaving the gods. "The young ones will stay out here and defend the exit" Zeus said "I have no doubts that there will be Titans and they must not be allowed to leave the mountain. We have to protect our people at all costs"

The elders were about to enter the mountain when there was a bright light and a figure sauntered out to greet them.

"Father" a deep, hollow voice said. Artemis gasped as she recognized her brother. Hep took Arte's hand to stop her from rushing forwards.

"Welcome to my mountain" Apollo said. He was all in black, his eyes were a pure, brilliant white and his blonde hair shone despite the ash that was in the air.

"Apollo, stop this madness" Zeus said.

"Madness" Apollo laughed "This is not madness"

"You have been corrupted" Zeus said "Cronus has infected your mind and is clouding your judgement"

"No Father, I invited him. Cronus has shown me the way"

"The way to what?" Artemis asked "Apollo, what are you doing?"

"Sweet sister" he said jerking his head to look at her "All I am doing I am doing for you"

"For me? I don't understand"

Apollo laughed "I didn't expect you to; I am doing this to free you from the clutches of our Father. Without him you will not have to marry and I will not be destined to do his bidding. We will all be free once he is gone" he said looking to Zeus "Cronus has promised me a life of freedom"

"He lies" Hera shouted "How could be such a stupid boy!"

"Stupid boy?" Apollo chuckled. "You will all see"

Apollo suddenly started to walk back into the mountain and as he entered Titans began to exit.

"Olympians, do not let them pass" Zeus said holding his sword which was in the shape of a lightning bolt in the air. "Fight!"

* * *

The battle seemed to go on for what seemed like a life-time but the Titans were never ending. They took on the appearance of a man but they were featureless forms, their bodies were pure black and they had bright, shining red eyes. None of the Olympians had fallen but some were injured. Artemis was one of the ones still going strong and as she stabbed another Titan something caught her eye. She looked around to the left of the ledge they were fighting on and saw her brother standing by a tiny slit in the mountain. He smiled at her and beckoned her to follow him. Looking around at all the other fighting gods and goddess's she slashed another Titan to the floor and then ran over to her brother.

"After you sister" he said and motioned for her to go through the entrance. Looking behind her shoulder at Hephaestus she paused. "Keep moving" Apollo said and pushed her inside.

Catching her foot on a rock the other side Artemis fell to the floor. Behind the orange glow of the sky disappeared and Apollo whispered in incantation and the hole closed up.

"Ever the clumsy one" he sighed offering her his hand.

Artemis looked at him and slowly placed her hand in his. Apollo pulled her to her feet and then placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Come sis, I have something to show you"

Apollo directed Artemis through a maze of tunnels when one finally opened up into a large cave. Looking up Artemis could see the red moon; they were in the centre of the mountain. Ahead of her in the middle of the cave was a golden casket, on the side were old runes that she knew she'd be able to decipher if given the time, behind the casket was a pit of fire surrounded by a foot high wall, balancing along the wall was Ares. Artemis stared at him, the front of his white tunic was stained with blood.

"I need two things from you Arte" Apollo said squeezing her shoulders.

"What?" Artemis asked setting her attention back to Apollo.

"I need you to read aloud those runes" he said motioning to the casket. "Then I need a single drop of your blood, then Cronus will come forth and we can be free"

"Apollo, you know the story of Cronus, he will not bring us happiness, only destruction" she said turning her head to look at him over her shoulder.

"Shush sister" Apollo said moving one hand to the back of her neck and the other to her upper arm. He shoved her forward towards the casket. The fire was painfully hot and Artemis struggled the whole way but her brother was stronger than her. Apollo pushed her to her knees in-front of the casket and pushed her head forward roughly. "Now read it, out loud" he whispered harshly.

"No" Artemis said firmly.

"If you do not do it then I will kill someone!" Apollo said. He looked over to Ares who chuckled and jumped down from the wall. The siblings watched as he disappeared from sight and then came back with a squealing child in his grasp. Artemis looked up as Ares brought out a blade and pressed it to the child's neck.

"Arte" Pan, the faun, sobbed. His face was blotchy red and his eyes bloodshot.

"Have they hurt you?" she asked and he shook his head timidly.

"Oh this isn't his blood" Ares laughed "This is the blood of those mutts you had hidden in your bedroom"

Artemis felt her blood run cold.

"Pan" she said looking at the faun who had shut his eyes tightly.

"When I went to fetch him the stupid faun ran away and hid in your chambers, I found him soon enough and those dogs tried to bite me. I gave them a quick, painless death…"  
"Shut up!" Artemis snapped. "Let him go, he has nothing to do with this"

"Oh sister, he has everything to do with this" Apollo said "He is our bargaining chip to get you to do what we want"

"I don't understand why you are doing this? How long have you been plotting against our Father Apollo?"

"Since I learned that Zeus was going to give the throne to Hephaestus"

"What?" Artemis asked confused, Apollo let go of her head and walked away with his hands balled into fists.

"6 months ago I over-heard him talking to Mother; he told her he had decided to give his rule to Hep and not me. He said that I was too head-strong and that Hep was smarter and would make a better ruler"

Artemis shook her head.

"It is my birth right to rule this kingdom. It is supposed to be mine!" he yelled. His voice echoed around the cave. "I told Ares and together we decided that if Father wouldn't give me the throne then I would have to just take it. We've always known the story of Cronus and how Father and our Uncles locked him away. I figured that he could help us and when I learned of your marriage, well, that was the icing on the cake to dispose of Zeus"

"Apollo" Artemis said. "Cronus isn't going to help you, he will destroy you"  
"And how do you know that sister? Because Father told you he would? I know your gullible but please just use your brain for once. He just wants what's best for himself"

Artemis shook her head. "This is not my brother talking"

"Then tell me, who are you speaking too?" Apollo asked turning in a circle.

"I will not read the runes" Artemis said defiantly.

"Then your pet faun will die" Apollo said looking to Ares who pressed the blade harder on Pan's neck. Pan shrieked like a frightened deer and the noise pierced Artemis's heart.

"Stop, please! Alright, I'll read them" she said.

"Good girl" Apollo said, he then walked over to the wall and stood in the middle with his arms raised. Looking to Pan Artemis gave him a soft smile.

"Don't cry" she said "It'll be alright"

The small faun nodded and sniffed. Shuffling to get closer Artemis studied the runes.

"Don't you even think about messing this up, or the faun will get it" Ares hissed.

Artemis frowned at him and then looked back at the runes. Quietly she began to read them in Ancient Greek.

"Louder sister, I can't hear you!" Apollo said.

Shouting Artemis started again, as she spoke the winds picked up and the sky rumbled.

"Yes, YES!" Apollo yelled and darted over to her and grabbed her upper arm. "Over here quick!"

He dragged her and then pushed her in-front of the fire. "Your hand" he snapped as he grabbed her hand and held it palm facing upwards. He was fast and drew out a blade and made a clean cut. Artemis hissed and Apollo held her hand over the flame. Droplets of her blood fell and as they did the flames started to go wild.

"Arte!" came a shout from behind her. She snatched her hand back to her chest and looked around to see Hep, Athena and a handful of the other gods. Zeus, Poseidon and Hades were not among them. With tears starting to form in her eyes she looked back around at Pan.

"Do it Arte" Apollo whispered in her ear. Artemis was staring at Pan, Ares's grip had gotten tighter on the faun as the fire and wind picked up. "Finish the incantation!" Apollo yelled into her ear this time. Artemis closed her eyes and as she did a tear shed and fell down her cheek, as it hit the earth between her knees she whispered the last word of the summoning spell.

* * *

For a few seconds nothing happened but then the sky started to rumble again. Ares pushed Pan away from him and leapt to join Apollo who was now standing on the wall. Pan ran and leapt into Artemis's arms, she picked him up and he wrapped his goat legs around her middle and clung around her neck.

"I'm scared" he whispered into her neck.

"Me too" she whispered looking up out the centre of the volcano and into the sky.  
"Arte!" Hep shouted as he ran up and grabbed her shoulders. "We have to get off the mountain, now!"

"Where is my Father?" Artemis asked.

"He took his brothers and left, we don't know where they went" Hep said "Arte come we must go!"

Turning they all ran from the volcano and back out onto the ledge. In the distance they could see the winged horses coming to their aid, Titans poured down the side of the mountain like water flowing out of an over-full cup. As the horses landed they all mounted and took to the sky, they flew back down to the main city where Titans were wreaking havoc.

"To the Great Hall!" Hera shouted and together they battled through the Titans and re-joined the rest of the towns' people.

"What's going on?" Hebe asked as they shut the large doors behind them.

"Cronus has risen" Hep said helping to barricade the door.

"Oh no" Hebe gasped.

"Go and find your Mother Pan" Artemis said putting him down.

"What are we going to do?" Artemis heard Hermes ask Hera.

"There isn't much we can do" she said "We must stand and fight"

The doors then burst open and the gods and goddess readied themselves for war. Standing at the head of thousands of Titans was Apollo with Ares by his side. Ares looked the same as before except for the black armour he now wore. Apollo on the other hand looked very different. He was taller and his hair was singed a dark brown colour. His entire right shoulder and arm looked like lava and flames emitted from his hand. A large smile was planted on his lips and his teeth shone a bright white.

"Where is she?" he growled.

Hera stepped forward, seeing as Zeus and his brothers were not here she was the next in command. "I am here, speak and tell me what you want" she said standing tall.

"Not you" Apollo chuckled. His eyes glided around the room and rested on Artemis. "You" he said holding his hand out. "Come forward" he said. Artemis knew that this wasn't her brother speaking, it was Cronus. With a look of shock on her face Hera stepped back and Artemis forward.

"What do you want?" Artemis asked.

"My child, I mean only to set you free" he said walking forward. "I mean to set you all free from the bonds of dictatorship"

"Where is Zeus?" Leto asked. She looked more dishevelled than ever, her make-up was all over her face and her hair looked a wild mess.

"I'm so glad you brought that up" Apollo said and turned. Passed all the Titans they could see a wooden structure in the middle of the yard. There was a tall wooden beam and then a bar that went out horizontally. Attached to that were three nooses and each with their head tied were the three Olympian brothers.

"No!" Leto yelled and went to run forward but Apollo held up his hand and a ball of lava shot out and hit Leto in the stomach.

"Leto!" Hebe and Athena said going to the woman's aid.

"You will stop this madness right now!" Artemis said "Apollo, you are stronger than this"

"Apollo isn't here anymore" Cronus said "I devoured his soul"

Hep stepped forward and took Artemis's hand. "I don't believe in kings and queens" Cronus said "I believe that we are all equal but I will admit that some of us are smarter than others. That is why I am going to give you a job Artemis" he said "I want you to go to Asgard and convince those hot-headed princes to come back here with you"

"Why?" Artemis asked confused. "What have they got to do with anything?"

"With them as leverage I will bring down Odin, I will take my revenge on him. He helped my sons lock me away, for all these years. I will take his children from him. I will make a fairer world for all and dispose of those who call themselves gods, goddesses, kings and queens"

"I will not" Artemis said shaking her head.

Apollo lifted his hand and sent another fire-ball into the crowd of people. There were screams as people caught fire and those around them rushed to put out the flames.

"Stop!" Hermes said.

"Artemis go!" Hera said.

"I can't" Artemis said fighting back tears. "I can't sacrifice Thor and Loki"

"You can't just stay here and let your people die!" Hermes said.

"Go" Hera said giving Artemis a sharp push forwards.

Looking around at them all Artemis's gaze rested on Hep. He gave her a small nod and then pulled Sybil closer to his side.

"Alright, I'll go" she said turning to face Cronus.

"Very good, Ares" Apollo said and the war ready god came forwards. "Take Artemis to the portal"

"This way my lady" Ares said while giving her a exaggerated bow.

"It will take you straight to Asgard" Ares said pushing Artemis towards a stone arch. Before stepping forward she turned to look at him. "What are you going to get out of this Ares?" she asked.

"I've already got what I wanted" he said "I got to see you and your brother fall" with that he shoved her hard through the arch and everything went white.


	13. Chapter 13

The landing was rough as the goddess skidded on her side. Regaining her senses Artemis sat up and looked around. She had no idea where she had landed, there were trees surrounding her and not a person in sight. She knew that the security of Asgard was paramount to Odin and that her presence in his land would not go unnoticed for long. Getting up she started to walk and not many minutes passed when she heard the crunching of leaves and soldiers in full gold armour appeared in a big circle around her.

"Hold right there" one of them said. "Stop in the name of Odin"

Standing still Artemis brought her hands up to either side of her head. "I mean no ill" she said "Please take me to see the All-Father"

One of the soldiers came forward "Hold out your hands" he said and as soon as she did he slapped a pair of golden handcuffs around her wrists. Understanding the reasoning behind his actions Artemis didn't protest as they used their long spears to guide her in the direction of the castle.

* * *

Artemis had always thought Asgard to be beautiful but under the current circumstances everything seemed dull and grey. People looked and stared at her as she was marched through the lower parts of the castle, the guards took her directly to the hall where once inside she was subject to more scrutiny. On either side were rows upon rows of people who looked at her with steely gazes, then at the head of the hall was a throne where Odin sat and Frigga beside him.

"Bring her forward" Odin said and Artemis was marched forwards till about twenty feet from the All-Father.

"Odin, are the handcuffs necessary?" Frigga asked her husband.

"They are till I understand her intentions" Odin said. "Speak, and no lies"

Artemis opened her mouth to speak and then closed it again. What was she going to say? She needed Thor and Loki to go with her back to Olympus to become bait?

"All-Father" she started. "I have come to ask your aid"

"My aid in saving your homeland?" he asked and the girl nodded.

"I ask that you send your best warriors"

"My best warriors" Odin said getting up from his throne. "By that I assume you mean my sons"

"Yes All-Father" Artemis practically whispered.

"You think that I would send my only sons to a battle that I know cannot be won easily, I know that Cronus has been released" he said.

"If you will not help me save Olympus from Cronus then please, at least help my people escape" Artemis said taking a step forward but the guards held up their spears and pushed her backwards again. "Let my people into your land of safety"

"And bring the trouble with them?" Odin said pacing. "I am sorry but I will not danger my own land"

"But Odin…" Artemis began but was interrupted by the metal doors smashing open. Artemis turned and watched as Thor and Loki made their way quickly towards her. Loki took her into his arms and Thor marched towards his Father.

"What are we waiting for?" he asked.

Sif and the warriors three came up shortly.

"Let us go and help the people of Olympus" Thor said.

"Hold out your hands" Loki said and he used his magic to unlock the cuffs which clattered to the floor. Loki saw the cut on her palm and gently held her hand in his. Artemis felt it tingle and when he let her go she saw the cut was healed, there wasn't even a scar.

"Thank you" she whispered.

He responded by putting a hand on her side of her face and kissing her forehead.

"We will come to your aid" he whispered and Artemis closed her eyes and sighed. She hated herself for what she was doing.

"A King that so readily heads into battle is no fit King" Odin said turning back to his throne. "I don't know how you got here Artemis without the Bi-Frost but you can use it to return home. Everyone else will stay here"

"But Father" Thor said stepping forward.

"ENOUGH!" Odin yelled. His voice echoed of the golden walls. "Artemis, go home!"

Giving the All-Father one last look Artemis turned and walked from the hall. Her shoes clattered on the stone floor, the sound made the room sound ten times bigger than it was. The guards opened and then closed the doors behind the goddess. Pausing to look around she sighed heavily, she wanted to cry but she wasn't going to let herself. The beauty and serenity of Asgard was all but destroyed by the turmoil and hatred Artemis felt towards herself, her brother and Cronus. She heard the doors open behind her and her friends came rushing towards her.

Without looking at any of them Artemis walked to the end of the balcony and started to make her way down the stairs.

"My Father hasn't heard the last of this" Thor said "I will not stand to see you become homeless"

"Thor" Artemis said angrily "You heard what your Father said, I cannot rely on help from Asgard"

"Please, stay a little while longer" Sif said.

"I can't" Artemis said whipping around to face them all. "Don't you get it? My family and friends back home are facing unimaginable terrors at this very moment. I must get back to them and if I am destined to go alone then I will" she never knew how good at acting she was until now; she despised how easy she found it to lie to them.

She turned back around and made for the direction of the Bi-Frost. Heimdall was there to meet her when she arrived.

"Olympus, Miss Artemis?" he asked in a solemn voice and the goddess nodded.

"Arte wait" Loki called behind her.

She stopped and waited and just as he was a foot from her he walked straight into an invisible barrier. Loki looked shocked and Arte frowned.

"Odin has cast an enchantment to stop anyone from Asgard leaving" Heimdall said. "Only Artemis can get out"

"Arte" Loki said again with a soft voice. He held his hand forward and gazed at the goddess with his emerald green eyes, sighing the goddess passed her hand through the barrier and Loki pulled her towards him.

"Go home and wait for me" he said "I shall come to help defend your home, no matter what my Father says"

"Loki you can't risk Odin's wrath" Artemis said, her eyes lowering to the floor. She couldn't bear to look at him

"I can" he said gently putting his hand under her chin and bringing her face up to look at him. "I can because I don't care what he does to me, he can banish me, he can take away my entitlement, I don't care. As long as I know that you are safe nothing else matters"

Artemis then wrapped her arms around his middle and pressed her cheek to his chest; in return Loki wrapped his arms tightly around her back and rested his lips on the top of her head.

"I love you Arte Olympus" he said "I always have and always will"

Artemis looked up at him and held his gaze. "And I you Loki" she said "And don't you ever forget it" she wasn't lying, she truly did love him, but she had to do something to save her people.

Smiling Loki kissed her forehead. "I must go" she said and Loki pulled away with a sigh.

"I will come to your aid" he said.

"Thank you" Artemis said pulling away. She stepped quickly to the other side of the barrier and with one last look at Loki she followed Heimdall into the Bi-Frost.

* * *

It was clear that since she had been gone all hell had broken loose. Fires were making their way through what little forest there was left, the ocean was sending waves as tall as buildings crashing onto the shore and the sky rumbled and dark clouds blocked out the sun. Artemis ran as fast as she could to the courtyard, her heart thumped and there was a large lump in her throat when her eyes rested on more destruction. The stables where Bronte, Dysis, Spiro, Deo, Solaris and Caly had been were burnt to the ground. A little distance away she could see that her Father and Uncles were still attached to the nooses. Beside them a large Titan was holding onto the lever that would ultimately be the death of them.

"Father!" Artemis said running towards him. She noticed the Titan's hand clasp around the lever tighter and without hesitation she picked up a nearby rake, leapt into the air, wings outstretched and swung it at the Titan's head as hard as she could. Screaming loudly she hit the Titan over and over, its black blood spirted everywhere.

"Artemis!"

Her Father's voice broke through her anger and she looked at him. Her wings retracted as she dropped the bloody rake and rushed to release him from the noose.

"No" he said.

"Why?" she asked confused "I can release you and we can get rid of Cronus" she said.

"Not like this" Zeus said. His eyes were soft and gentle as he looked down at his daughter. She had never seen him like this before and it scared her. "Artemis" he said "I need you to take over leadership of Olympus"

"No" Artemis said "You are the mighty God"

"Listen to your Father" Poseidon said. "Out of all our children we always knew that you would be the one"

"I don't understand" Artemis said and Hades rolled his eyes. He had always been the more short-tempered brother.

"We can no longer protect Olympus" he said "Cronus will not go down alone; it will take all three of us to drag him back to the Underworld. You are the only one here who has the strength to take control of this chaos"

Artemis looked from Hades back to her Father. "Is it true, are you really going to die?" she asked. Zeus nodded his head slowly.

"Come closer" he said and Artemis did as he asked. "I am sorry for all the pain I have caused you" he said "I could see how much you loved Loki but I pushed you towards Thor, I see now that I was wrong"

"Father" Artemis said "None of it matters"

Looking at his daughter Zeus took a deep breath and then exhaled over his daughter. Fine, gold dust fell from his breath and onto the young goddess's head.

"You are now the mighty goddess of Olympus" he said "The people will listen to you. Get them out and get them to safety"

"I will" she said nodding her head. Zeus pulled as much as his could on his noose and kissed her forehead.

A high pitched chuckle invaded the air.

"How sweet" Cronus said walking forward. "Now he cares"

Artemis jumped down from the podium. "Where are the Asgardians, are you hiding them under your cape sister, or are you my Grand-daughter?"

"I am no relation to you" Artemis spat "Apollo is gone"

"Well I may not have been telling the entire truth when I said I devoured his soul" Cronus said tilting his head to the side "A small part of him is here beside me, would you like to talk to him?"

Artemis frowned and before she had the opportunity to ask questions the bright white eyes of Cronus were replaced by deep blue orbs.

"Apollo?" Artemis asked stepping forward.

"Arte" he said blinking at her and then up to their Father. A frown became his face and then a smirk. "Comfortable up there Father?" he asked.

"Apollo!" Artemis exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

"I setting us all free" he shouted back. "Once they are gone we can be free to do as we please, we can live our lives"

"We can do that anyway Apollo" Artemis said and Apollo shook his head.

"No, once Cronus has taken his revenge on his sons he'll leave me and all will be fine"

As quick as he had appeared he was gone and Cronus was back. "Well that was bittersweet" he said "Now where are Loki and Thor"

"I couldn't convince Odin to let them come" she said.

He sighed heavily and with a flick of his finger Titan's appeared behind Artemis and pulled her arms behind her back. "Take her to the dungeons"

Artemis didn't try to struggle, there was no point. All she could do for now was do as she was told and think of a plan.

* * *

"Is it true then?" Hera asked as she came to get Artemis from the dungeons a few hours later.

"Is what true?" Artemis asked running a hand threw her tangled hair.

"Zeus has made you our leader?"

"Hera" Artemis said with irritation "I don't see how that matters at this moment in time"

"I just think the role would have been better suited to someone with a little more battle experience"

"What, like yourself?" Artemis asked. She cast her eyes ahead when Hera frowned down at her. "It hasn't come to that yet"

"Oh it hasn't has it?" Hera said as they reached the top of the dungeon. Artemis took a sharp intake of breath. Before her was the courtyard where her Father and Uncles where still tied, surrounding them were the people of Olympus. To the side were the other gods and goddess surrounded by titans. Then there was a big chair on a podium where Cronus sat with Ares beside him.

"Glad you could make it girls" he said "Go and join your peers"

All eyes were on the Auntie and niece as they walked to join their relatives. Hep pulled Artemis into a tight embrace and Athena looked to her younger step-sibling with soft eyes. They turned back to face Cronus.

"So glad everyone decided to join us in this marvellous spectacle" he said standing and holding his arms out. "Believe me when I tell you that the finale will leave you hanging…" he sneered at them all. They all understood the insidious joke. "So to begin with I could like to introduce you to some friends of mine one by one, Ice you first deary"

A loud crackling sound started to come from the frozen land that had once been the desert. They watched as the ice broke apart and a huge Titan stepped up. It was at least double the height of the ordinary titans Cronus already had and its body was completely made from ice and it hissed as it walked towards them and as it did the ground shook. The people started to panic and shuffle about in the confined space.

"Stay calm" Artemis called out to them. "Stay together"

Cronus smiled down at her and then looked to the sky. The wind suddenly picked up and from on top of the ocean a tornado lurched towards the island. In the middle of the swirl a twisted body of a Titan could me made out. "Turmoil" the wind could be heard whispering. At the same time the volcano spat out thick black clouds of smoke and a large Titan like Ice stepped down. "Destruction" it boomed. Whilst everyone's eyes were on the Titans Artemis looked to her Father who had been looking back at her intently. He gave her a tiny nod and then she suddenly felt a weight on her back. Looking over her shoulder she saw a quiver holding a handful of golden lightning bolts. At her waist a golden bow had appeared. She looked back to her Father and he gave her another nod. Trying to be as inconspicuous as possible she reached behind her head for a bolt.

"I hope you all can give my friends a warm welcome" Cronus said "But wait, there's one more"

The left side of the palace exploded and from beneath it a Cyclopes climbed out from the ground. Hep and Athena had moved in-front of Artemis and were doing their best to conceal her and the bow. The goddess of the hunt kept both eyes open as she stared at Cronus. As soon as the bolt was positioned facing his heart directly Artemis fired. The next series of events happened all too quickly. Hep, Athena and some of the other gods leapt to get the people to safety while others drew their weapons and started to take down Titans. Artemis had notched three more bolts and had sent one through each rope, setting free Zeus, Poseidon and Hades who had leapt on top of Cronus. There was a bright golden light and the three brothers and their Father disappeared. Looking at the empty nooses Artemis then turned her attention to the new and improved Titans.

* * *

They had all been fighting for the best part of the night but the enhanced Titans were not going down. Hera came to her niece in the middle of the battle.

"You must go back to Asgard" she said.

"Why?" Artemis said spinning around to put a blade through a Titan.

They dodged out the way of the Cyclops's large foot and then came back together again. "We need back up"

"Thor and Loki will not come, their Father won't let them" Artemis said "It's a waste of time asking"

"You must try" Hera said. They both paused for a second and looked at the massive Titans surrounding them. "We will die without help, our numbers are too few" Hera yelled.

"What about the Vanir, can we call on them for aid?" Artemis asked with her back against Hera.

The goddess laughed "Those spangled elves won't come; they're selfish and only care about themselves"

Artemis shook her head "How will I get to the Bi-Frost? The Titans are everywhere"

"You can fly can't you?" Hera asked irritated.

"My wings aren't strong enough to carry me that far"

Hera sighed and called over her shoulder. "Hermes!" Hermes nodded and whistled a high pitched whistle and a minute later Pegasus landed on the battle field.

"Go!" Hera said pushing Artemis. The young goddess ran towards the horse and leapt onto its back.

Artemis wasn't far from the entrance to the Bi-Frost when there was a flash of lightning and something sped passed and nicked Pegasus on the neck. The horse whinnied in pain and dropped a few feet.

"Whoa boy!" Artemis said giving the horse a reassuring pat. It was only a scrape and the horse soon regained the height it had lost. Artemis turned and behind her saw Cronus flying on what looked like a black dragon.

"ARTEMIS, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" he yelled. Out his hand came a large black splinter that missed them by inches. Reaching behind her Artemis brought out a lightning bolt and sent it flying backwards. The dragon swooped to the side and the bolt missed by miles. Grunting Artemis turned back around and took a handful of Pegasus's mane; she clenched her knees and pressed her body to the horses back.

"Get us to the Bi-Frost" she whispered and with a whinny Pegasus set about on a series of aerial twists and turns to dodge and try to loose Cronus and his dragon. Pegasus was an amazing flier and Artemis a skilled rider. Cronus on the other hand was heavy and clumsy and the dragon soon lost sight of the white horse in the thick clouds. Sighing in relieve Artemis sat up and as she did so she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder. She looked down to see part of a splinter sticking out both sides of her right shoulder. She refrained from shouting out and instead reached for another bolt and noosed it in her bow. The dragon and Cronus made quick appearances in amongst the cloud but the second she saw them she loosed the bolt and then heard a penetrating growl. Artemis watched as the dragon tumbled from the sky and then her body went limp on Pegasus.

"Good boy" she said patting his neck. She winced at the pain in her shoulder and was about to pull the splinter out when she was grabbed from behind and pulled from Pegasus's back. Instinctively her wings came out as she tumbled through the air with Cronus holding onto her tightly.

"You will not escape!" he yelled.

"Let go of me!" Artemis shouted.

"No!" Cronus exclaimed.

In the tussle Artemis managed to reach for her tiny pocket blade and stabbed Cronus in the belly. For a slight second Apollo broke free and looked into the face of his sister.

"What have you done?" he chocked.

"You left me no choice brother" she said with tears forming in her eyes.

Then Cronus was back.

"If we go down, we go down together" he said.

Artemis could hear Pegasus whinnying as he tried to reach her but the horse wasn't fast enough and Artemis and Cronus plunged deep into the water.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, just a forewarning you guys that the last section of this chapter is a little graphic.**

* * *

"Finally she's waking up" a voice sang.

Artemis's eyes slowly started to blink open. She was back inside Mount Olympus, lying on the floor with her hands tied behind her back. She had a sideways view at Cronus and Ares who were walking around the clearing. She raised her head and looked at the exit and saw two large titans standing guard.

"There's no escape, not unless I say so" Cronus said calmly.

Artemis sat up and glared at him. "Where is my family?" she asked and Cronus smiled a gleaming toothy grin. "Why don't you come take a look" he said motioning to the fire that was still blazing in the pit. Ares came over and pulled her to her feet roughly by the elbow and dragged her over to the fire and pushed her to her knees again. She watched the flames as they danced and then started to show her images of her family bound by chains.

"No" Artemis said.

"Yes" Cronus laughed. "They put up a very good fight but I'm afraid they were significantly out-numbered"

"Are you going to kill them?"

"Most probably, unless you do something for me" Cronus said. He knelt down next to Artemis and studied her face; he then brought a finger forward and placed it under her chin, guiding her face around to look at him.

"I want you to go back to Asgard and bring me those boys" his voice was deep and threatening.

Artemis shook her head "They won't come" she said sharply "Their Father has forbidden it"

Cronus laughed "You of all people should know that the princes will do the exact opposite of what their Father wants, especially that meat head Thor"

"Why do you want them so much. Why not just kill Odin yourself?" she asked looking into Cronus's white eyes.

"Let's just say that Odin and I have a colourful history, yes it may have been my sons who locked me away but Odin, it was his idea in the first place" Cronus tilted his head back in laughter. "I want to see him suffer, like I did all those years trapped in hell"

"And you think I'm going to bring Thor and Loki here for you to kill just to upset Odin?"

"Artemis, my dear, we've been through this already" Cronus said with a big sigh "If you do not bring them here then, well…"

Cronus waved his finger and they looked down into the fire. Artemis watched as a Titan marched towards Hebe and plunged a blade deep into her stomach. She couldn't hear the screaming in the flames but she could see the others pulling at their chains. Hebe went limp and collapsed onto the floor. Artemis's breath caught in her throat as she stared.

"If you do not bring them back, I will kill them all one by one. I promise you this" Cronus whispered by her ear.

"You're a monster" she spat.

"Sweetheart, I never said I was anything else"

"Apollo was a fool to trust you" Artemis spat.

"Couldn't agree with you more" Cronus said "Now go and be back soon"

The bonds on her wrists broke and Artemis stood slowly.

"That arch will take you back to Asgard" Cronus said.

Ares gestured to the stone arch and Artemis walked over to it.

"One more thing Artemis" Cronus said and she turned to look at him, he was standing right behind her and suddenly pushed a blade into her side. She cried out in pain and Cronus held her up "If you tell the princes about our little plan then Hep will be the first to die" he whispered.

He then pushed her and the goddess fell backwards through the archway.

* * *

Artemis landed on her back on soft grass. It took her a moment to gather her thoughts as she looked around. Asgard was a beautiful as ever, lush green grass, golden buildings and birds singing in the air. Slowly the goddess stood and held her stomach tightly. She knew her wound wouldn't kill her but it was enough to make her feel faint. Looking around she decided that the best way would be to find Thor first. He was going to be the easiest to sway into battle; it was Loki she was worried about. He would surly see through her mask and know there was something wrong. Maybe she could tell him somehow, there was suddenly a low crowing and she looked up to see a raven sitting in the braches above her head. It stared at her with its beady eyes and then flew towards her head, she raised her arms and the raven scratched at her with its talons. It then landed back in the tree and crowed again.

"Cronus" she whispered and the bird tilted its head at her.

She scowled at the bird and then started towards the golden city.

Walking through the streets she started to feel very light-headed, she put a hand on the wall to support herself as she walked but as she did so she trailed blood from her fingers. Villagers stared at her as she stumbled along using one hand for support and the other pressed to her side.

"Please" she said to a woman. "Help me"

The woman just looked at her with worried eyes and then shuffled away.

"Please" Artemis said louder so that everyone else who was staring could hear her. "Please help me"

"Arte!" a voice called.

Artemis knew exactly who it was straight away; she turned to see Loki standing behind her. "Arte" he said rushing over to her, his eyes looked down to her bleeding side and he shook his head. He then scooped her up into his arms.

"I knew this would happen" he said and started to walk back towards an entrance into the palace.

"I need to talk to you" Artemis whispered.

"Let's just get you healed" Loki replied and he gave her a soft smile.

* * *

Artemis could hear shouting and crashing coming from outside the infirmary door. Odin had gotten wind of her presence in Asgard and he wasn't happy. The healer came over and offered her a glass of water.

"That stab wound is infected" she said "I've never seen anything like it, where did it come from?"

"Cronus" Artemis blinked and looked up at the healer.

"So he really has returned?"

Artemis nodded.

"Well, let's just hope that Odin's fears are exaggerated and you haven't brought a war on us"

With that the healer walked over to the door and slipped out. Artemis watched her go and then rested her head back. She could feel the pressure on her increasing with every minute that passed. She was just about to get up when the door opened and Loki came in. He came over to the bed and took her hand.

"As you can imagine, father is not pleased that you are here" he said.

"Loki you must listen…"

"Thor and I will come to aid you, don't fret" he said placing a gentle hand on her forehead.

"Loki please…" Artemis stressed, tears wobbled in her eyes.

"I used my magic to open a portal between Asgard and Olympus, tonight Thor, Sif, the Warriors Three and I will go through and take down this evil sorcery"

"Loki it's not as simple as that" Artemis said with a raised voice.

He frowned at her. She was about to speak when there was a cawing, they both turned to see a raven sitting on the window sill.

"Oh, go away!" Artemis yelled but the raven just tilted its head and cawed again.

"Artemis, I fear that your wound has made you unwell" Loki said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"The only thing that is making me unwell is that nobody will listen and…"

Her voice trailed off as her head suddenly felt heavy and her tongue like lead.

"You need sleep" Loki said, he glanced at the water.

"The healer drugged me?" Artemis asked.

Loki shushed her and put a hand on the side of her face. "Rest" he whispered. "When you wake up it will all be over"

She felt him kiss her forehead and then everything else was a blur.

* * *

Artemis woke up in a cold sweat. It was the middle of the night and she was alone. But something had woken her. She turned her head and saw the raven sitting on the table next to her.

"Wake up you stupid girl" Cronus hissed inside her head. "The princes are leaving without you and that is not how it works"

"Where are they?" Artemis said as she sat up, her head span a little as she put her feet on the floor.

"The waterfall behind the palace, Loki has used his black magic and made a portal behind the water"

"He does not have black magic" Artemis hissed.

"Go, now!" Cronus said and the raven took flight.

Despite her side still hurting Artemis moved quickly and swiftly through the palace unseen, Asgardians were known for their partying and drinking and tonight was no exception. She got to the waterfall and could hear voices behind the water. Closing her eyes she held her breath and walked through.

"Told you I could hear someone approaching" Sif said as Artemis came out the other side.

"Oh, it's only Artemis" Volstagg said.

"Artemis" Sif said coming over to take her elbow. "You should be resting"

"I say if she wants to fight, let her" Thor said with a big smile. "Good on you Artemis"

"What did you want to tell me?" Loki suddenly asked and Artemis looked at him. "Back in the infirmary, what were you trying to tell me?"

"I thought you weren't interested" Artemis said and Loki walked over to her.

"Of course I'm interested" he said putting his hand on the side of her face. "But that raven was listening"

"Raven what raven?" Fandral asked.

"Loki, if he's listening now…" Artemis said.

"He's not, why do you think I made the portal behind a waterfall?" he asked her with a smile.

"Can you flirt with her later please and tell us what is going on" Fandral said.

"Cronus" Artemis said quickly "He's taken the form of a Raven to make sure I do my job"

"What job?" Thor asked.

"He wants me to make sure you go to Olympus, he wants to kill you both" she said looking between Loki and Thor. "It's his idea of revenge against your Father"

"Well let's go and kill him first" Thor said turning towards the portal.

"Thor, we need to think about this" Loki said.

"Nonsense, now we know his plan we can trick him" and with that Thor marched through the portal and the warriors' followed.

Loki sighed and took Artemis's hand. "Guess we'll have to be enough brains for all of them" he said and Artemis gave a small smile.

"We'll get through this" Loki said "I promise"

"Don't make promises you can't keep" Artemis said and turned to look at the portal "Let's go" she said.

* * *

They all land gracefully on their feet back in Olympus but there was nothing graceful around them. No longer was there any sign of green fields and lush trees but black, desolate landscapes. From the hill they were on they could see the market place and the village houses on fire and the castle behind that too was burning from the turrets.

"No" Artemis gasped.

Loki put an arm around her waist to support her. "Look, there" he said pointing and they turned to where the courtyard was. In the far distance the large titans still stood undefeated, they were too far away to see what was happening in the yard.

"That way" Artemis said and started to lead them down the hill as fast as she could.

She took them down through the market place where dead chickens, sheep, cows and goats lay shewn everywhere. The stands were no longer brightly coloured but black where the fire had eaten away at the wood. Once they were through the market they came to the stables and unlike before, when Artemis had come through and there had been no horses, there were dead bodies everywhere. Tears burst from Artemis's eyes as she made out Bronte, Caly, Dysis, Spiro, Solaris and Deo lying in the ash. She broke away from Loki's side and collapsed to her knees by Bronte's head. She stroked his large nose gently and her tears made his fur wet.

"Perhaps Arte should go back to Asgard" Hogan said.

"No!" Artemis snapped. "I will kill him for this"

"Arte" Loki said placing a hand on her shoulder but she shrugged him away and stood up as quickly as her wounded body would allow her. "No, I am going to finish this"

"Please, don't cry" a voice suddenly shouted.

It was Cronus and he came sauntering out the smoke with Ares and some smaller Titans at his side. He looked over at the dead horses and tutted.

"Shame" he said. "They were beautiful but such fun to kill, have you ever heard the noise a horse makes as it dies, truly horrific"

"Shut up!" Artemis yelled and sent a purple orb from her hand at his head. Cronus caught it with ease and waved it away. "So weak" he said beaming at her "I see you bought your friends home" he said looking around at the Asgardians. "Tell me, does your Father know you are here?"

"Enough!" Thor yelled and swung Moljohir around.

"Go on, do your best" Cronus said and Thor let go of the hammer which hit Cronus on the side of the head. The god gasped and rocked to the side. That would have been enough to kill anyone normal but they watched as Cronus steadied his feet and used his hands to reposition his head.

"Well" he said cracking some bones. "That hurt" he suddenly raised his hand and Thor flew backwards into a pile of rubble. The warriors made to advance but Loki held up his hands.

"Wait" he said and they stopped, looking at him with scowling faces. "What do you want?" he asked looking at Cronus who sneered.

"Loki, ever the silver tongue. Trust you to think before you act"

Loki nodded "Answer my question"

Cronus nodded slowly "To tell you the truth young prince, I don't really know what I want. It was young Apollo who wanted power but he failed to realise what he was getting himself into when he summoned me. All I want is revenge on my sons for what they did to me"

"Then take your revenge and leave" Loki said and Cronus laughed.

"Nah, that would be way too easy. No. I don't just want revenge on the kids, I want them to suffer. I am going to take away everything they hold dear" Cronus rested his gaze on Artemis and Loki tightened his arm around her waist. Cronus looked down at Loki's arm.

"Very cute" he said and then cleared his throat. "Will you please all follow me" he said.

The titans moved and pushed the small party forwards, two of them had to pull Thor from the rubble and half drag him along behind.

Cronus took them to the courtyard where whoever was left of the villagers were locked in cages. The royals were all chained up by their wrists and ankles on the stage, including Hades and Poseidon. Zeus was kneeling in the middle of the courtyard; he was tied with his arms around a post, exposing his bare back. As they were pushed around the clearing Artemis caught sight of a table with a large knife and axe on it, she looked back over at her Father and then back at the table.

"No" she said stopping, realisation hitting her like a brick. "No, you can't"

Cronus spun to look at her "You are really very clever dear" he smirked.

Artemis started to try and get away from the group towards her Father but more titans came to restrain her.

"Tie her up here" Cronus said pointing to another post that was protruding from the ground. "The other's can go in separate cages over there. Make sure you tie Prince Loki's hands tightly behind him. Don't want any last minute magic tricks" Cronus said.

Artemis was pushed to her knees and her arms wrapped around the post and were securely tied there.

"Father!" she called.

"It's alright Arte" Zeus called.

"What's going on?" Thor called from his cage. He had now come too and was able to stand by himself.

"Surly you know your own history" Cronus laughed "No, Artemis, would you like to enlighten Thor, The Mighty God of Thunder who knows nothing of his own medieval history?"

Artemis shook her head and as she did tears fell from her cheeks.

"It's a blood eagle" Loki said solemnly.

"A fantastic ritual if you ask me" Cronus said lifting his arms as Ares lifted a white tunic over his head.

"Now shall we proceed?"

* * *

Hours seemed to pass as Cronus performed the blood eagle ritual on Zeus, most stood in their cages with closed eyes as they waited for it all to be over. Near the start of the ritual Hades, Poseidon and some of the older royals had tried to break free but the large element titans had been summoned and were now surrounding the courtyard. The whole time Zeus never made a sound, the only noise to be heard was sobbing, mostly from Leto, the cracking from the fire and the sounds Cronus made while he performed the blood eagle. Finally Cronus stood back, soaked in blood and laughed.

"There, I believe that is it" he said. "Arte, what do you think?"

Artemis had kept her eyes shut but now she opened them. She stared at her Father's back; there was blood everywhere, she could see the bone of his spine and his ribs, she knew this would ultimately kill him. She looked up at Cronus who had now come over to her and was kneeling in-front of her.

"Will you swear your allegiance to me?" he asked putting a blooded finger under her chin.

She looked around at all the people in the cages and at the titans surrounding them. Had it not been for the titans she would have done something more courageous ages ago but what hope did they have against moving mountains?

"Never" she said looking back at Cronus who sighed. "Guess I'll have to set another example" he said and using the knife he'd used to cut open her Father he released the bonds around her wrists.

"Ice if you would please?" he asked and the frozen titan lifted a nearby fallen tree and plunged it into the ground like a stake a few feet from the slumped Zeus. Holding her elbow tightly Cronus dragged Artemis towards it.

"No!" Loki yelled. "NO!"

Shouts from all around the yard deafened Artemis's ears as Cronus pushed her to the floor in front of the newly placed stake. Artemis looked at her Father as her own hands were tied around the post.

"Father?" she asked but he didn't reply. His head hung forward and his sweaty blonde hair covered his face, she could see long trails of blood coming from his mouth and staining the floor.

"Now where are those wings?" Cronus asked from behind her and he kicked her between the shoulder blades. Artemis cried out in shock and her large, black wings unfolded behind her. "There they are" Cronus said gazing at them. A titan on each side wrapped a rope around the ends of the wings so Artemis couldn't fold them back again.

"Now the question is do I pluck them first?" Cronus asked.

Artemis looked up at the crowd; her Mother had long ago fainted and was out cold with Hebe and Sybil on her side. Hep and the rest of the gods were at the forefront of the cage, shaking the bars and shouting but Artemis couldn't hear them. All she could hear was her own heart pumping loudly in her ears.

The first swing of the axe was the worst, Artemis gasped but she refused to scream. She would not give Cronus the pleasure. The first wing was half off when something small moving towards them from the right caught Artemis's attention. In her hazy vision she made out a small figure, Pan, running towards them.

"No, Pan go back" Artemis tried to shout but the faun didn't listen and as he got close Cronus swung the axe and hit him across the head. The faun collapsed backwards and remained motionless, dark red blood seeping from his head.

"Would have thought he'd learnt his lesson when I killed his stupid puppies" Ares laughed.

Tears fell down Artemis's cheeks as she looked at the little faun. "You didn't have to do that" she croaked.

"Ah look, it speaks" Cronus said and with that lifted the axe and brought it down onto the remaining bone attaching Artemis's right wing to her body. She screamed and Cronus cried out excitedly as he picked the wing up and chucked it to Ares. "One down, one to go" Cronus said.

* * *

 **Sorry if that was a little graphic but the Blood Eagle was a real ritual. I got inspiration for it from the TV show Vikings. I also listened to the piece of music called Blood Eagle while writing, its a brilliant score so go check it out. Thank you!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, hope your enjoying the story so far. This chapter is a little shorter but I feel like so much happens so I hope you like it and thank you abstract0118 for reviewing and I'm sorry about Pan's death, it wasn't an easy decision to make :(**

* * *

Artemis drifted in and out of consciousness as Cronus removed her other wing. She only became aware of something happening when she felt the ropes on her wrists slipping. She opened her eyes and looked up into a pale face.

"You will be safe now"

"Freyr" Artemis blinked she looked around and could see that they were standing in the midst of a battle. She could see her cousins, aunts and uncles fighting against Cronus's titans and then a short distance from the battle field elves where fighting the larger titans.

"How did you…?" Artemis asked looking at Freyr.

"My sister had a vision" he said looking around; he pulled Artemis this way and that to dodge swords and arrows. "We have only just been able to get into Olympus, there was a barrier stopping us"

"Where are the villagers?" Artemis asked.

"Most are safe but Cronus managed to get a cage taken away by Turmoil, the wind element. It's up on the mountain"

Artemis turned her head to look up at Mount Olympus. "We must get up there" she said.

"I will deal with it; you must join your people. You are injured"

Artemis stood as straight as she could. "I am fine" she said. She wasn't, her back was killing her and the air was stinging the open wounds where her wings used to be. "Freyr" she prompted and he nodded his head. Artemis looked around and saw Poseidon.

"Uncle" she called and he spun around to look at her. "Can you hold the field?"

"Leave me some fighters and I will" he replied and then went back to fighting.

Picking up a sword from the ground Artemis started to run with Freyr following.

"Hera, Demeter stay with Poseidon and the remaining people. Hold the field"

"OK" the sisters yelled and continued to fight.

"Hades!" Artemis yelled as she passed the god of hell.

"On it" he called back and started to follow her.

As they went Artemis told Hep, Sybil, Hebe, Hermes, Dionysus, Sif, Hogan, Fandral and Volstagg to stay while Thor and Loki followed her. Soon there was a small group of them making their way up the mountain.

"Freyr, where is my Father?" she asked the elf as they ran.

"I took him to Asgard" the elf replied "Leto went as well"

"What of my Father?" Loki called. "Will he come?"

"I don't know" Freyr replied.

It wasn't long till they came to a ledge where the cage was, as soon as the people saw them they reached through the bars and yelled for help.

"When will you give up?" Cronus asked coming around a corner.

"Let my people go!" Artemis yelled.

"Your people, my dear, just because your Father is dead doesn't mean that they are your people now" Cronus said.

"He is not dead" Artemis said

"Not yet" Cronus sneered.

"Give up Cronus" Hades said.

"Never" Cronus said. He spoke with such hatred; his eyes were burning red as he stalked around the small clearing. "You leave me no choice" he said and raised his hands into the air and as he did titans made of ash rose from the ground. The fighting began again and in amongst the fighting Artemis spotted Cronus, she lunged for him and they gripped onto one another as they tumbled from the cliff and down onto a lower ledge.

"Arte!" Loki yelled.

The goddess rolled and jumped to her feet and Cronus did the same, he smiled at her and brought out a long sword from behind him. "Now, we end this" he said and jumped at her.

Artemis and Cronus tussled for the upper hand but he was stronger than her, the pivotal point in their fight was went he managed to flip her over onto her back and pin her down, the point of his blade inches from her face. By now the others were finishing off the last of the titans.

"Arte!" Loki yelled and started to make his way down the steep slope.

"No!" Cronus yelled and turned, as he turned the edge of his blade caught Artemis's face and she yelled as she instantly felt blood wet her face. Loki had now dropped onto the ledge. With his two blades he lunged at Cronus but the titan was faster and flipped, Loki lost his balance and teetered on the edge of the cliff.

"No!" Thor yelled now making his way down the slope.

"Goodbye" Cronus said and with a push, using the end of his sword, Loki toppled over the edge.

"No!" Artemis and Thor yelled together.

As Artemis got to her feet Thor jumped at Cronus and at the same time the Olympian and Asgardian were sent backwards against the cliff wall.

"I have had enough!" Cronus yelled as he held them in place, a large hand around each of their necks. "You are going to die now"

Suddenly he stopped, his eyes seemed to glaze over and his lipped moved up and down. Artemis looked down and saw the end of a silver blade protruding from his chest. Cronus dropped his hands and staggered away from them. Loki stood behind him, panting and looking at the god venomously.

"Loki!" Artemis gasped and rushed to hug him.

"Brother" Thor said patting Loki on the shoulder.

"I won't be gotten rid of that easily" Loki said under laboured breath.

"Are you hurt?" Artemis asked.

As the three were distracted Cronus managed to scramble away up the side of the cliff and into the mountain.

"We have to finish him" Artemis said and the three of them made their back up to the main ledge. By now the Olympians and Freyr had defeated the ash Titans and were letting the villagers out of the cage.

"I've had news from the battle field" Freyr said. "The elves have overcome the element titans, they are gone"

"So now all we have left is their master" Artemis said looking at the whole in the side of the mountain.

"After you" Hades said holding out a staff which Artemis took.

She walked through the doorway but suddenly the mountain started to shake and rocks started to fall.

"No, Artemis!" Loki yelled but it was too late for any of them to reach her as rocks covered the entrance. Artemis stood there in disbelieve with her arm covering her face.

"We will finish this as it started" Cronus's voice echoed around her. "Just you and me princess"

* * *

"Give up Cronus" Artemis said as she took tentative steps through the tunnel. "You are weak"

"And you are strong?" Cronus laughed "Tell me, how is your side feeling?"

Artemis suddenly felt a throbbing sensation in her side where Cronus had stabbed her.

"And your back?" he continued and she was suddenly reminded of the aching pain of where here wings used to be.

"I am stronger than you" Artemis hissed as she came into the clearing.

"Really" Cronus said and suddenly appeared out the shadows and lunged for her.

They clashed weapons and maneuverered around the clearing.

"Give up Artemis" Cronus said. "To kill me you'll have to kill Apollo"

"No" she yelled and pushed him backwards. "There has to be a way"

Her eyes darted around the clearing and spotted the casket, her darted between Cronus and the golden casket that he had made her read ruins from.

"Oh you think that'll work" Cronus said.

"It's worth a try" Artemis said and lunged at him, Cronus sidestepped out the way but Artemis turned quickly and sent a purple orb at him from her hand. It hit him square in the chest and he rocked backward.

"Hey" he said "That's a little better"

Artemis then sent one after the other, all bigger and more powerful than the last.

"What's going on, how are you doing that?" Cronus yelled as he was pushed backwards towards the casket.

"All the pain and suffering you have caused this land" Artemis said between orbs. "I've now had enough and you will go back to where you came from, leaving my brother behind"

Cronus was now standing with his heels pressed to the back of the casket. Artemis stood up straight and held her hand out, palm flat facing him. The power that surged out of her came in a jet of purple, her hair blew backwards from her shoulders but she stood strong.

"Never!" Cronus yelled and braced himself. Instead of the once powerful figure he was he was now hunched and cracked, his eyes the colour of burgundy rather than the blazing red they once were.

Artemis could feel her power waning when suddenly another surge of power joined hers and next to her stood Hades.

"Didn't think we'd let you finish him alone did you?" he asked as he too held his hand up with a flat palm. Artemis smiled as more gods joined them, Poseidon, Hermes, Hera, Demeter and Freyr. Loki also joined them using his magic and Thor using Molinjor. But they were all weak from battle and Cronus was managing to hold off when suddenly there was a bright golden light and a stream of it hit Cronus in the chest. It was only faint but Artemis could see a pale blue figure pulling itself free from Cronus's black body where the golden light had hit him in the chest.

"Apollo" Artemis yelled and dived forwards for her brother.

She managed to grab his and just as another golden light hit Cronus and sent him tumbling back into the casket. Hades, Position and Freyr all darted forwards and pressed themselves to the casket whilst chanting incantations, no doubt to make the seal stronger.

"Apollo" Artemis whispered. Her brother let out a loud sob and pulled Artemis close. "It's alright, it's over" she said stroking the top of his head. She then looked around at the others and her eyes rested on a figure in golden battle armour.

"Odin" she gasped.

"Father" Thor said taking a step forwards.

"We are going home" Odin said as he turned his cape swished behind him.

"Odin" Artemis called but the god kept walking, she handed Apollo over to Hebe and got up to follow Odin.

"Arte" Loki said making his way over to her. He pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head.

"I don't understand" she said.

Thor came to stand next to them. "I think we're in trouble" he said looking at Loki.

Loki didn't say anything put kept his lips pressed to Artemis's head.

The rest of the small group were slowly making their way down to join them.

"Artemis" Hep said and Loki let her go into Hep's arms.

Suddenly Odin's retreating form turned. "NO!" he yelled.

Behind them a cracking noise came from the casket. Odin pointed his staff and shrouded the casket with golden light, when he stopped his eyes rested on Artemis.

"You need to destroy Olympus with that casket on it, it's the only way in ensure Cronus's defeat"  
"But, where will my people go?" Artemis asked.

Odin sighed. "You can find sanctuary in Asgard" he said. "For now"

"Thank you" Artemis said bowing her head.

Odin turned and walked away and Artemis went back over to Apollo and pulled him to his feet. By now Sif and the Warriors Three had joined them.

"Please can you guide who's left of my people to Asgard" she said and they nodded their heads

"Of course my lady" Volstagg said.

"Hermes, take a fly around and find anything else that might be living and get it into Asgard"

"Yes My Lady" the Olympian said and took flight.

"Hera" Artemis said and the goddess came forwards. "Take Apollo, get him to the infirmary" Hera nodded and Demeter came to help her.

"Where are you going Artemis?" Loki asked.

"There are several bodies lying in the courtyard, we need to give them a proper burial before we destroy Olympus"

"We'll help" Thor said.

Artemis looked at Hades and Poseidon "Can you stay and guard the casket"

They both nodded and stood to attention.

"Let's get going" Artemis said.

* * *

 **When writing the scene on the cliff between Artemis and Cronus fighting I was listening to a piece of music called Zira's death from the Lion King II.**


	16. Chapter 16

Artemis knew where she was going and she didn't wait for the others to catch up with her as she made her way towards the clearing where the blood eagle had taken place. Still laying in the middle was Pan; he looked so tiny and so innocent. Artemis went to him as quickly as her aching body would allow and scooped him up into her arms and held him tightly. After a minute or too she felt a hand on her shoulder and someone kneeling beside her.

"Let me take him" Loki said softly.

Artemis looked up and her eyes cast around at all the other dead villagers. "Where are they all going to go?" she asked.

"Remember this is just an empty shell" Loki said gesturing to Pan. "In my world he's gone to Valhalla where he will be forever happy but in your world he will go to Elysium"

Artemis nodded and let Loki take Pan from her arms. Others were now coming to aid in the retrieval of bodies, they were mostly Asgardian soldiers but some looked like ordinary villagers.

It took them a few hours to get all the bodies gathered together, including the horses inside stone tombs. Hades, Poseidon and Freyr had come down from the mountain and together with Artemis, Loki and Thor were the last to leave Olympus. In Asgard they stood on the BiFrost as Olympus turned to a ball of fire and engulfed itself into flames.

"Come on" Loki said putting a hand of Artemis's shoulder. "You need to get cleaned up"

She let him guide her to the infirmary where they put some ointment on the gashes where her wings used to be. The stab wound in her side had cleared up as soon as Cronus died.

"How's Apollo?" Artemis asked Hep when he came to visit her.

"He's asleep" Hep said sitting on the edge of her bed. "He has been since we brought him here"

"God" Artemis said letting her head lull to the side "Everything is such a mess"

"Relax" Hep said taking her hand "We'll sort this"

"How Hep, where are we going to go? Odin isn't going to let us stay here forever"

"Just rest" Hep said "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it"

* * *

As the weeks passed it was common knowledge around the palace that Odin was displeased with Artemis's presence in Asgard. He tolerated the others but he wanted her gone for the part she played in Cronus's plan to capture Thor and Loki. It was also rumored that Odin had found Artemis's wings and was keeping them locked away with all his other artifacts beneath the palace. Artemis knew they were hers and he had no right to keep them but she wasn't about to upset him any more than she already was. Her body had now healed whereas her Father and Apollo were still recovering. She had two large and ugly scars on her back and one thin silvery scar on her face, right over her right eye. Zeus was yet to wake and Apollo, well Apollo wasn't in his right mind anymore. Artemis visited him every day, he was getting better slowly and she only hoped that Odin let him stay. Odin had called her to a meeting the following day and she didn't have a good feeling about it.

"Apollo" Artemis called as she entered his room.

"Sister?" Apollo called back.

He was sitting in his bed; he was still too weak to be able to walk far. "How are you feeling today?" Artemis asked as she sat on the bed beside him.

"Good" Apollo nodded.

He had dark rings under his eyes and he looked pale. "Are you still having nightmares?" she asked.

"Yes" Apollo said "Though they aren't as frequent as they were"

Artemis leant over to his bedside table and picked up a bowel of grapes. She handed him one and ate one herself.

"Tomorrow Apollo, I have a meeting with Odin"

"Oh, why?" Apollo asked.

Artemis had told him many times abut Odin's insecurities but Apollo's memory wasn't what it once was.

"Because he still hasn't decided whether or not to let me stay"

Apollo's face dropped "What, if he tells you to go sister I'm going with you"

"Apollo, you have to stay here" Artemis said putting a gentle hand on his shoulder "They're helping you to get better"

"But…" he said "I don't understand, why doesn't Odin like you?"

"You remember Apollo; I endangered his sons and the whole of Asgard. Just think, if Thor or Loki put us in danger what would our Father do?"

Apollo looked away to the window, his brain working hard to understand. "Our Father, where is he?"

Artemis sighed, tears started to wobble on the edges of her eyes. How she missed the old Apollo.

"Sister, are you alright?" Apollo asked taking her hand.

"Yes, I'm fine" Artemis nodded and wiped away her tears on the back of her hand. "Father is still poorly Apollo, I'm sure once your both better you can go see him"

"I'd like that" Apollo nodded.

"Now, lay down and get some sleep" Artemis said and she stood as Apollo rested down in his bed. She leant over and kissed his forehead.

"I'll see you in the morning" Artemis whispered and slipped out silently.

Once she closed the door she leant her back against it and put her hand to her mouth the muffle her sob. She sank down to the floor and rested her head against her knees. A few minutes passed when she sensed someone kneeling opposite her, she looked up and saw Loki.

"Hey" she said wiping at her face.

"Hey" he replied, looking at her with sad eyes. "Fancy going for a walk?"

Artemis nodded and let Loki pull her to her feet.

* * *

The pair walked with their arms linked through the gardens that surrounded the bottom of the palace.

"You know your Father has summoned me tomorrow?" Artemis asked.

"Of course" Loki said. "I'm sure it's just a formality"

"Loki, he's going to banish me" Artemis said and Loki stopped walking and held her at arm's length.

"If he banishes you then I'm going as well" Loki said "He can't stop me"

"Loki" Artemis said shaking her head.

"We should just run away together now, leave all this behind"

"As much as I would like that I have to make sure Apollo, Father and the others are allowed to call Asgard home"

"That's not your job sweetheart" Loki said "Surly it's down to Leto; she is the Queen after all"

Artemis scoffed "I didn't see her once in the battle; she is no more the queen than I"

Loki looked at her with raised eyebrows and Artemis pushed his shoulder "If we left we could find our own land and be King and Queen" he said "We could start a family"

"Loki" Artemis said, her cheeks burning red.

Loki laughed and pulled her to a stop. "I have a surprise for you" he said.

"Loki, what mischief are you up to?" Artemis asked.

They'd stopped by a lake and Loki gestured to the other side, Artemis looked and gasped.

"Is that Pegasus?" she asked.

Standing on the other side of the water was a stunning white horse with gigantic wings.

"Unfortunately not" Loki said "I've been trying to get your own wings back but Father has them under strict guard, this was the best I could come up with" he said.

Artemis laughed and dashed over to the horse who put his nose into her hands. "He's just an ordinary stable horse with a little magic"

"Oh Loki" Artemis said and launched herself at him. He caught her around the waist and spun her around and pressed his lips to hers. When they parted they were both panting.

"I am always happy when I'm with you, Loki Odinson" Artemis whispered.

"Glad to be of service" Loki said and then took her hand. "My lady"

Artemis jumped up onto the horse and then Loki jumped on behind her and put his arms either side of her to take the horse's mane.

With a slight touch of the heels the horse ran and kicked off into the air. Artemis laughed with happiness as they soared above the palace and out over the hills and trees. It reminded her of her own wings and how much she missed flying.

"Let me be your wings" Loki whispered into her ear. "Let me be your only love, let me take you far beyond the stars"

"Loki" Artemis said bashfully, she turned to look at him and he kissed her cheek.

"Let me lift you high above, everything you're dreaming of will soon be ours. Anything that you desire, anything at all, every day I'll take you higher and I'll never let you fall"

Artemis could feel her heart melting with every word he whispered to her. But once they landed the gravity of her situation caught up with her again. The horse's wings disappeared as it walked away to chew on grass and the pair walked back towards the palace.

"I'm going to go talk to Leto" Artemis said.

"Would you like me to come?" Loki asked.

Artemis thought about it and then shook her head "No, I'd better speak to her alone. Thank you though" She said reaching up on tip toes to kiss him. "Thank you for everything"

"Remember what I said, if you go, I go" Loki said softly.

"I know" Artemis replied and pulled him into a hug.

Once they'd said their goodbyes Artemis made her way to her Father's chamber. He'd been given one of the royal chambers and beside his bed was Leto whose face looked drawn and pale.

"How is he?" Artemis asked as she slowly went around the other side of the bed.

"He is recovering" Leto said. "But we do not know whether he will wake again"

"If he does not then you must strike an allegiance with Odin" Artemis said with a firm voice. "You are the Queen, you need to make Odin let us stay"

"Artemis, I must stay with your Father. Surely you can…"

"I cannot" Artemis snapped. "Odin hates me, I have a meeting with him in the morning and I truly believe that he is going to banish me"

"Artemis" Leto said "Sweet child, he's not going to banish you"

"Mother, have you been out this room and heard all the talk?"

"I have not left your Father's side, surly you can understand that Artemis" Leto snapped. "Now, I think you should leave, your upsetting the atmosphere"

"Upsetting the atmosphere" Artemis said putting a hand to her forehead. She turned and left the room and went back to her own to wait for the following day.

* * *

"I'm sure he's going to let you stay" Loki said as he walked beside Artemis. "He has too" he took her hand and gently pressed it to his lips. But everyone could sense the hostile atmosphere as they entered the great hall. Odin was sitting in his chair, in full armour and Frigga was by his side with a worried look plastered all over her face.

"I should stand before him on my own" Artemis whispered to Loki as they got halfway down the hall.

"I won't let you stand on your own" Loki said looking down at her with soft eyes, he gently pressed his lips to hers. "I love you Artemis Olympus, I promise I won't let any more pain come to you"

Artemis pressed her forehead to his.

"It's not down to us" Artemis whispered. "It never has been"

Odin stamped his staff on the ground which prompted them to walk the rest of the way. He glared when Loki refused to take his place on the steps but continued none the less.

"Artemis of Olympus" Odin said "You brought danger to the doors of Asgard and that is something I cannot tolerate"

"Odin…" Artemis tried to speak.

"You knowingly endangered my only sons, the heirs to the throne of Asgard"

"Cronus forced me…"

"While I have decided to offer your people and your family a home here in Asgard, you I cannot permit"

"All-father" Artemis said. "Please"

"You don't belong here" Odin said.

"Please, I ask your forgiveness" Artemis said with tears in her eyes, she knew where this was going.

"Father please, listen to her" Loki spoke up.

"SILENCE!" Odin shouted at his son. "When you came here I was sworn to pass a judgement in the interests of Asgard and I pass it now"

"Judgement day is here!" one of the men in the stands shouted.

"Judgement" the people of Asgard shouted.

"EXILE!" Odin yelled.

"NO!" Loki shouted.

Guards came over and grabbed Loki's arms and pulled him backwards. "NO!" he yelled.

Artemis looked to Frigga who had turned her face away while Thor stood behind his Father's throne.

"Why, why are you doing this?" she asked.

Odin offered her no answer as he lifted his staff into the air.

"Guards, take her away"

Artemis stood dumbfounded as guards came and pulled her arms behind her back and guided her to the large doors. She looked at the people standing on either side of the walk way, they looked at her with cold, empty stares that offered her no friendship.

"So much deception" one of the men hissed at her.

Artemis looked at him and then at the ground, he was right, she had tried to deceive them before she could no longer hold in the truth. She had brought war upon Asgard even though it hadn't been her intention.

"Disgrace" a woman mumbled as she passed.

"Evil as place as the scar on your face!" a young man from the back of the room shouted.

"She asked for trouble the moment she came" someone said.

Two guards opened the large doors and the ones holding her pushed Artemis outside where some of her family members were standing amongst the crowd.

"I will allow your family to stay" Odin shouted down the hall. "But you must go"

"No" Hep said, his eyes wide as he looked at Artemis "No"

"If he is casting you out then we should go as well" Poseidon said.

"No" Artemis snapped "You must all stay, look after Apollo and Father. Make a home here for there is nowhere else"

"Arte, where will you go?" Sybil asked.

"I don't know" Artemis said "Wherever the BiFrost takes me I guess. Someone must look after Apollo, he'll be so confused"

"We will" Sybil said taking Hep's arm. "You're not to fret about him"

Loki then suddenly appeared and pulled Artemis into his arms tightly.

"Loki" Artemis said against his shoulder.

"No, I won't let you go. I promised"

"Take my son to his chambers" Odin ordered and guards came and pulled Loki away while others came to usher Artemis towards the BiFrost.

* * *

Loki felt the anger inside of him bubble. He turned, not sure he could control his anger.

"Why did you send her away!" he yelled at Odin.

"I had to" Odin replied.

"No you didn't, you've known Artemis since she was a child. She would never do anything to threaten Asgard. She has nowhere to go you stupid old man!" Loki yelled as he walked passed his Father but Thor caught his shoulder.

"Do not talk to Father like that" he said in a deep voice.

"How dare you even speak, you let him turn her away. She's our friend Thor!" Loki spat at his brother "Do you remember that you were supposed to marry her"

"Supposed being the main word in that sentence brother" Thor said. "There was no other option, it was exile or death. What would you have us choose?"

"At least of she'd been sentenced to death I would have been able to join her" Loki hissed and Frigga gasped.

"Loki please, do not speak like that" she said.

Loki looked at his Mother, even though he was cross she'd let Odin banish Artemis he could shout at her, not his Mother. He gave her a long look and then walked passed them all towards the palace.

"I will find Artemis and when I do I'm taking her far away, far away from all the pain and misery you have caused her" he yelled and used his magic to disappear.

* * *

The guards left Artemis with Heimdall at the BiFrost. She watched them go and then turned to the large gate-keeper.

"Where are you going to send me?" she asked him.

"I do not know" he replied solemnly

"You're going to set it to random?"

"You could say that" Heimdall said with a nod of the head.

"Okay, fire it up" Artemis said bracing herself.

"Artemis, I'd like to say that if it were down to me I would not have exiled you"

Artemis smiled "Thank you Heimdall"

With another nod of the head Heimdall set up the BiFrost. "Once you go through, I will not be able to see where it sent you. You'll be on your own"

"I'm sure I'll manage" Artemis said "Thank you Heimdall"

And with that she stepped through the portal.

* * *

 **Hey guys, I would just like to say that 'Let me be your Wings' from Thumbelina was the inspiration for Loki's whispered words to Artemis. I also took inspiration from 'Not One of Us' from The Lion King II. I listened the Kovu banishment scene when I was writing Artemis's banishment from Asgard.**

 **Thank you for reading :)**


	17. Chapter 17

Artemis's landing was less than graceful as she lurched forwards and face planted the ground. But the ground was soft, slowly she pushed her head up from the cold surface she was lying on, she looked around and saw nothing but a large expanse of white snow and thick mist.

"Johunhein" she whispered to herself as she got to her feet. She knew that Johunheim was one of the ten realms that circled around Asgard, nine now considering Olympus was nothing but ash. Artemis knew that Odin would know she was here and if he knew it was likely Loki might find out as well, she just hoped he wouldn't come searching. He deserved a happy life, not one spent with an outcast. She winced at the aching feeling flowing through her, her eyes darted around the barren landscape as she wrapped her arms around her body. With a long intake of breath that stung her lungs Artemis started walking.

* * *

She'd been trudging through knee deep snow for what seemed like days, the coldness was taking its toll on her body and she was starting to lose the feeling in her fingers and toes. Her lips trembled and her legs threatened to collapse from underneath her as she pulled herself through the snow. She walked for a few more minutes when over to her right she saw what looked like a large cliff face, what came with cliff faces?, caves and shelter. To her amazement there were caves dotted all along the side of the cliff, the first few had the remains of fire pits in them. Artemis wasn't sure whether or not to be pleased that it was possible to make fire here or worried that someone had been in these caves, fairly recently. In the end she settled on a cave that had quite a large pit in the middle, there was even an old, smelly rag in the corner. Artemis tore some off and managed with two pieces of flint to light a fire, she then huddled around it wrapped in the rest of the blanket and watched out the cave entrance.

It couldn't blizzard like this all the time could it? There had to be a way to live somehow.

"Maybe if you're a Frost Giant" Artemis mumbled to herself.

Her mind then started to drift to her family and inevitably to Apollo. Tears started to form in her eyes and work their way like crystals down her cheeks.

"Did I do so wrong to deserve this?" she whispered t herself.

Her silent tears turned into loud sobs and then an ear piercing scream came from her throat and echoed around the cave. Artemis screamed and screamed. She screamed because she was missing her home and she screamed because she hated Odin for what he had done. He hadn't banished her, he'd sentenced her to a long, slow, painful death.

Artemis happened to look up and see in the distance a tiny pinprick of light. She winced and crawled to the edge of the cave. It wasn't till it got much closer and she felt the shaking of the ground that she realized what it was.

"Holy Icarus" she exclaimed and rushed back to the fire. She looked around the cave for something to put it out with, she tried throwing the remainder of the blanket on top of it but that only made the flames bigger and angrier.

"Oh no" she said panicked and started to bat the fire with her hands. The flames eventually went out and Artemis scrabbled to the back of the cave and curled up as tight as she could as the carriage came to a stop. She couldn't see much in the darkness but she could make out the shape of what appeared to be a large dog pulling the carriage. It had wide, gaping jaws that were drooling and huffing out big puffs of steam. Its eyes were like candles and glowed while its massive feet spread out on the snow.

The carriage door swung open and a Frost Giant jumped out.

"No use hiding" it said "I can smell you"

"Go away" Artemis said shuffling to her feet.

"And leave you out here to freeze?" the Giant asked.

It then walked towards her and Artemis dodged out the way, she made to run out the cave but another Giant leapt out the carriage. This one wasn't as big as the first but he looked meaner, he grabbed a handful of Artemis's hair and pressed it to his face.

"What is it?" the Giant asked as he smelt her hair.

"This is a human" the first Giant said. "From what realm I am unsure, Father will know"

"Let's take it to him" the second one said.

"Ivar, let her hair go. You're hurting her"

"Why do you care Magnus?" Ivar said as he tossed Artemis into the carriage.

Artemis scrambled to the corner and hid under one of the seats. Ivar and Magnus climbed in and sat by the door, they were bickering in a language Artemis didn't understand. Magnus hit the ceiling with a palm and the dog creatures lurched into movement. Artemis tried to watch Ivar and Magnus closely but the warmth of the carriage made it hard for her eyes to stay open. She soon found her head to be rocking forwards.

"Go to sleep if you want" Magnus said and Artemis looked at him. "It's a long way to the palace"

"You have a palace?" Artemis asked.

"We have what is left of one" Magnus replied "Sleep"

It was as if his order was a spell, as soon as he spoke Artemis felt her eyes closing.

* * *

The jolt of the carriage coming to a stop woke Artemis but she was immediately alert.

"Out" Ivar said and as Artemis jumped from the carriage he pushed her shoulder roughly.

"Hey" Artemis said and sapped him with a purple orb.

"Oi, did you see that brother? She hurt me"

"I didn't see anything" Magnus said as he walked away, Artemis made the executive decision to follow him, he seemed like the smart one. He led her up some stone stairs and then into a room that looked like a bed room, Artemis paused at the door but he pushed her inside.

"Wait here" Magnus said "I'm going to tell my Father about you. If you feel like running then you can, but you won't make it far out there"

With that he pulled the door made of ice shut and left Artemis alone with only her thoughts for company.

It was a few hours later when Magnus came back; Artemis had found a fur blanket in one of the cabinets and draped it around herself.

"I will ask the seamstress to make you some clothes, I doubt any that belong to a frost giant will fit you" Magnus said matter-of-factly. "Come this way"

Artemis got to her feet. "Where are you taking me?"

"For an audience with my Father" Magnus said and gave her shoulder a little shove.

As Artemis walked she tried to take in as much of her surroundings as she could. Walls of ice mostly, occasionally there was a tapestry hanging here and there. There was no carpet on the floor and Artemis could feel her feet freezing. Magnus guided her down a series of passages and then up some stairs which were like hills for Artemis to climb but Magnus managed them with ease. They then stopped suddenly in-front of two large ice doors.

"Here" Magnus said pushing a door open and ushering Artemis inside. At the end of the hall Artemis could see a large Frost Giant sitting in a throne. She immediately knew who he was, she'd seen his face before, in her books. This was Laufey, King of the Frost Giants and he was dangerous. She froze in the middle of the room, her fur blanket wrapped tightly around her shoulders.

"Move" Magnus said.

"I don't want to" Artemis whispered.

Laufey laughed and it echoed around the hall. "Bring her here Magnus, I want to see her"

With that order Magnus picked Artemis up around the waist and carried her to stand a few feet away from Laufey who studied her.

"Artemis Olympus, what brings you to Johunheim?" he asked.

"You know who I am?" Artemis asked, she tried not to let her teeth chatter to loudly.

"Of course I do" Laufey said. "And you know who I am?"

Artemis nodded.

"Why are you here?" Laufey asked.

Out the corner of her eye Artemis saw another figure enter the room, as they came forward Artemis could tell that it was a female giant, she was a slighter build and not as tall as the others. She came and stood behind Laufey with her hands resting on his throne.

"Speak!" Laufey prompted.

"My home, Olympus, is no more and Odin banished me from Asgard. The BiFrost sent me here" Artemis said. "Please, I don't mean anyone harm. If you tell me where the BiFrost entrance is I can go somewhere else"

"Why would we want you to go anywhere else?" the female asked.

"Astrid" Laufey said softly.

Astrid bent down to Laufey's ear and whispered something to him. "My wife had expressed her interest for you to stay" he said eventually. "She will look after you while I decide your fate"

Seeing no other alternative for now Artemis nodded and let Magnus guide her out the hall.  
"You should know" he said when they were walking down a passage. "Astrid and Laufey lost their baby daughter a few weeks ago"

"Oh" Artemis said, she hadn't even realized that Frost Giants had babies, she'd never really considered much where they came from.

"She might try to replace her baby with you" Magnus continued. "That is why she probably wants you to stay"

Artemis didn't really know what to say. "She won't try to wrap me in a blanket and rock me to sleep will she?" Artemis asked and Magnus chuckled.

"I have no idea" he said.

* * *

A few days passed and Magnus was right, Astrid did try to mother Artemis. But nothing to extreme, she just made sure that Artemis wasn't hungry, made sure she had warm enough clothes and that she had a room of her own to go to. Despite being motherly, kind and attentive Artemis could still sense the Frost Giant within Astrid, like how she always made comments about how evil and nasty Asgardians were and how it was a good thing Olympus had fallen because it had brought Artemis to her. Artemis tried not to feel any hatred towards Odin but she couldn't help it, he'd done this to her. She also felt jealousy towards the rest of her family; they were probably living a life of luxury in Asgard where the sun was warm and the food succulent while she was freezing in Johunheim with only some strange, stringy meat to eat.

On this particular morning Astrid was in a bad mood, she wouldn't tell Artemis what it was that was upsetting her but it was usually something to do with Odin or Asgard. It was an obsession that Astrid seemed to have with the All-Father.

Artemis was sitting in the middle of her bed with furs wrapped around her while Astrid walked around the bed, she was definitely in a bad mood. She then came over to Artemis.

"Lay down, rest" she said. Artemis did as she was told and curled up under the furs, but she kept her eyes wide open, watching the Frost Queen's every step.

"What's wrong Astrid?" Artemis risked asking.

"Odin" Astrid muttered "He's always taking things away from me..."

Artemis frowned, she didn't understand. Astrid could see the confusion on Artemis's face and she gently brushed a finger down the goddess's cheek.

" _Sleep, my little Arte_ " she sung softly " _Let your dreams take wing, one day when you're big and strong you will be a Queen_ "

Artemis swallowed the lump in her throat "Goodnight Astrid"

"Good night my little Princess, tomorrow your training intensifies" Astrid said and got up off the bed to look out the window. " _You've been exiled, persecuted, left alone with no defense, when I think of what that brute did, I get a little tense. But I dream and dream so pretty, that I don't feel so depressed, cause it soothes my inner kitty and it helps me get some rest_ " Astrid sung more to herself than to Artemis who watched the Frost Queen from under the covers. She then saw Ivar and Magnus sneak into the room, Magnus stayed by the door while Ivar went over to his mother.

" _The sound of Odin's dying gasp, his son squealing in my grasp, his dearest wife's mournful cry, that's my lullaby_ " Astrid sung looking at Ivar lovingly and then went back to sit on the bed. " _Now the past I've tried forgetting and my foes I could forgive, trouble is I know it's petty, but I hate to let them live_ "

" _So you found yourself somebody who'll chase Odin up a tree_ " Ivar sang along.

" _Oh, the battle maybe bloody but that kinda works for me, the melody of angry growls, a counterpoint of painful howls, a symphony of death oh my!, that's my lullaby_ " Astrid sang.

Astrid pulled the covers away from Artemis's face and placed her palm flat on the goddess's cheek. Artemis felt a calming sensation wash over her and had she been able to look in the mirror she would have seen half her face turning blue and her right eye red.

" _Zeus is gone but Astrid's still around to love this little gal, till she learns to be a killer, with a lust for being bad_ " Astrid said taking her hand away from Artemis's face, she moved back over to the window while Ivar bent to find Artemis's face in the covers.

"Sleep you little termite" he hissed and Magnus slapped a hand hard on his back. "I mean precious little thing" he stammered.

"One day when you're big and strong…" Magnus said.

" _You will be a Queen_!" Astrid sung. " _The pounding of the drums of war, the thrill of Arte's mighty roar_!"

" _The joy of vengeance_ " Ivar sung.

"Testify" Magnus said.

" _I can hear the cheering_!" Astrid said going back over to the window. " _Payback time is nearing and then our flag will fly against a blood red sky, that's my lullaby_!"

Astrid laughed and turned to Magnus and Ivar. "Come, she needs rest, tomorrow her training begins"

* * *

Loki had been in pain for weeks, it was a constant aching feeling in his body that made him want to tear his heart out. It was Artemis, he knew it. It was the pain of missing her and not having her with him, safe in his arms. There was also a new feeling of hatred he'd never felt before, a feeling of loathing towards his Father which festered inside him. Loki had spent the weeks that Artemis had been gone searching for her, he'd used the BiFrost to travel all over the nine realms. He'd found many new places he never realized existed in his searching but he was yet to find what he was really looking for.

This time he'd been gone for a month when he came home to find Frigga and Odin waiting for him.

"Loki" Frigga said pulling her youngest son into her arms "Where have you been?"

"Searching for Artemis" he said looking at Odin over his Mother's shoulder. "Where did you send her Father?"

Odin winced at the desperation in his son's voice. "I cannot tell you Loki"

"You could at least tell me if she is alive" Loki said moving back from Frigga and Odin gave him the smallest nod of the head.

"Does Heimdall know where the BiFrost sent her?" Loki asked.

"No" Odin said solemnly.

"Loki" Frigga said softly, she placed a hand on his shoulder and started to guide him towards the palace. "You must rest and have something to eat, you want to be fit and well for Artemis's return don't you?" she asked.

Loki let his Mother walk him along when Odin suddenly called out "Loki"

They both turned to look at him "Do not wait for Artemis's return, move on with your life"

Loki's eyes burned with anger.

"Come" Frigga prompted and they slowly made their way to the palace.

* * *

Artemis limped into her room made of ice after a training session with Ivar. He was always tougher on her than Magnus and the others, she guessed it probably had something to do with Astrid adopting her. She hobbled over to her dresser and looked at her reflection in the mirror, she was very pale and had dark rings under her eyes but what alarmed her the most was that her dark blue eyes were gradually turning a dark shade of red day by day. She leant closer to the mirror and pulled her bottom eye lid down.

"Your changing" a dark yet familiar voice said.

Artemis spun around, she grasped a long spear that was propped up against the dresser and pointed it into the darkness. There was a tall figure standing in the shadows.

"Who are you?" she asked.

The figure laughed and slowly stepped out the darkness, Artemis gasped in shock as the first thing she thought she saw was Loki but then she quickly realised that it couldn't be Loki, not here.

"You're shocked" the man said, for he was more man than Frost Giant.

"You look a lot like someone I know, or knew" Artemis said slowly.

"That wouldn't be Loki, would it?" the man asked and Artemis nodded slowly. "My brother" he said moving completely out the shadows and over to the desk where he trailed his finger along the fur that was draped across the back of a chair.

"Trust him to get a pretty one"

Artemis edged her way towards the door but the man said and pointed his palm forwards. Sharp, pointy shards of ice came up from the floor all the way across the room, blocking Artemis's exit.

"Who are you?" Artemis asked again.

"My name is Rolf" the man said pulling out the chair to sit on. He motioned for Artemis to sit on the bed which she did. "Will you please not run?" he asked and after she nodded he waved his hands and the ice shards went back into the floor. "Now, tell me your name" he said.

"I'm Artemis" she said "Why haven't I seen you around here before, I've been here for months"

"I don't get let out very often" Rolf said. "Laufey likes to keep me under close supervision"

He twirled his finger and a misty cloud of ice swirled around the floor, Artemis lifted her legs onto the bed underneath her and Rolf smiled.

"Where did you come from?" he asked with inquisitive eyes.

"I was banished here by Odin, Loki's Father, did you say he was your brother?" she asked and Rolf smiled.

"You do not know Loki's true parentage?"

Artemis shook her head slowly and Rolf chuckled. "It appears we have quite a bit to talk about"

"Please stop being all coy and tell me what you mean" Artemis said, with a smile Rolf began.

"Many years ago when I was born I had a twin brother, Loki. Our parents were Laufey and Astrid, they were very proud parents. But all their happiness was taken away from them when one night the Frost Giants were attacked by Odin and his army. The battle went on for hours and there were many deaths on both sides, I was taken to safety by a servant but my dear brother was lost in the battle. When he was found by none other than the All-Father himself, who kidnapped him and raised him in Asgard as his own. To this day Loki is unaware of the truth, while Astrid and Laufey live in constant pain with the loss of their son"

Rolf's hand clenched. "When I was young days would go by without my parents speaking to me, the loss of Loki was so great. Being a child it was hard to understand why my parents wouldn't talk to me so naturally I've grown up with a little grudge shall we say?"

"Everyone has parent/child issues" Artemis said.

Rolf leant forwards in his chair.

"Some more than most" he said studying Artemis's face. "Tell me about you"

Artemis studied him and was about to open her mouth when there was a loud bang on the door. Artemis and Rolf looked over to see Magnus standing there.

"Rolf" he said "What are you doing in here?"

"I heard we had a guest and thought I should introduce myself" Rolf said with a smirk on his face which Artemis didn't like. "I think you should leave" she said and Rolf looked back at her.

"We were just getting started" he said.

"You heard her, she told you to leave" Magnus said.

With a small laugh Rolf stood up, he walked over to Artemis and put a finger under her chin and turned her face towards him. "We'll chat again, I'm sure" he said.

Artemis looked away and with another chuckle Rolf left.

"If he bothers you again, tell me" Magnus said and Artemis nodded.

* * *

 **Hey, so the little song in that chapter was 'My Lullaby' from Lion King II. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **MayDay xx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys, sorry its been so long. This is an extra long chapter because I want to move the story on and get into the nitty gritty stuff. Enjoy!**

* * *

Artemis's training continued for weeks, she had no idea what they were training her for but there was food and a roof over her head so for now she was going to do what she was told. Rolf had started training with her and soon they were spending all their time together, the days seemed somehow more bearable now she had Rolf to talk to. He was very similar to her in the fact that there were underlying family issues. But as the days went Artemis felt herself changing, in appearance she turned totally blue. Like the Frost Giants and her eyes turned red. At first the transformation scared her but Rolf assured her it was normal and now she would be stronger, now that she was more like him. Not only did her appearance change but she felt who she was change, she no longer felt love in her heart, all she felt was anger. She gradually forgot who she was and what made her Artemis, everything became dark, including her soul.

One night Rolf and Artemis were eating together when Magnus came into the room. He looked at them both for a minute and then turned to Artemis.

"Laufey wants you" he said "We have visitors"

"Oh visitors" Rolf said with a smirk as he stood up.

"Who is it?" Artemis asked."

"Don't know" Magnus shrugged.

With a nod Artemis walked passed him towards the door.

"Not you" Magnus said putting his hand roughly on Rolf's shoulder as he tried to follow.

"Excuse me?" Rolf said pushing Magnus's hand off.

"Laufey wants to see Artemis, not you"

Rolf scoffed "And you're going to stop me?" Rolf asked.

The pair started to square up to each other.

"Boys" Artemis said crossly. "Have a testosterone fight later" she then carried on walking. Rolf smirked at Magus and manoeuvred his way around him to follow Artemis and Magnus slowly followed. Rolf caught up to Artemis on the stairs.

"You've become very, abrupt" he said.

"And that's a bad thing?" Artemis asked concentrating on the stairs.

"No, as a matter of fact I like it"

He suddenly grabbed her waist, pushed her backwards against the wall and kissed her roughly. Shocked Artemis tried to push him away at first but then she put her hands on his shoulders and kissed him back. Magus then appeared around the corner.

"There's no time for this" he said.

Rolf made a show of breaking away from Artemis, looked at Magnus and then went back to kiss her.

"Hey" Artemis said breaking away and giving Rolf a push "Don't kiss me just to make a point to your brother" with that she pushed Rolf even more out the way and stomped up the stairs.

"Firecracker isn't she" Rolf said to Magnus, he wiped at his mouth and then followed the goddess up the stairs.

Artemis didn't bother to knock as she went into Laufey's throne room, he was sitting in his chair looking out the window with Astrid standing behind him.

"You wanted to see me?" Artemis asked coming to a stop a short distance away. "Magnus said someone is here"

"Come here child" Laufey said and Artemis walked over to him. "Look out the window and tell me what you see"

There was a blizzard outside and Artemis squinted through it to see a small group of people, five men and one woman and they were walking towards the palace. "People" Artemis said.

"Do you know who they are?" Laufey asked.

Artemis watched them for a minute, the one in front, the leader had blonde hair and he was heavily muscled and had a red cape. The three other men in the back looked like warriors, no one of great interest to her. The woman was very beautiful, she had long black hair and walked towards the front of the party, another leader. Then there was the last man, something about him was familiar. Artemis looked over her shoulder at Rolf, who was watching her intently, and then looked back at the stranger.

"Do you know any of them?" Laufey repeated.

"No" Artemis said softly "No I don't, should I?"

"They are the ones who hurt you Artemis, they are the ones who caused you all that pain. Do you remember, Thor and Loki the sons of Odin?" Astrid said.

Odin, the name was very familiar but she deffinatly remembered the pain, how could she ever forget. She still had the scars to remind her. "They are intruders and need to be eliminated" Astrid said.

"Astrid" Laufey scolded "I want to talk to them first, then you, Artemis and the others can play with them"

"Tell me when you're ready" Artemis said with a nod and then walked away. Rolf made to follow but Artemis turned quickly and sent a powerful purple orb at him, it hit him in the chest and he rocked backwards.  
"Stop following me" she said.

Rolf stared at her as she looked at him and then walked away.

* * *

In her room Artemis donned her battle gear which wasn't much. A few belts with a dagger mostly but her main piece of weaponry was magic and a glove that had been specially made for her. It fitted snugly and material went all the way up her arm to hold it in place, on the ends were long, sharp icicles which looked like fingers, they were deadly. She then made her way down the corridor and down the stairs, at the bottom was Astrid.

"Artemis" she said holding her arms out and placed her hands on Artemis's shoulders. "I'm proud of you" she said.

"I've not had the chance to prove myself" Artemis said "Prove to you that all the training you've given me was worth it"

"You will get the chance soon my daughter, very soon" Astrid said stroking the girl's hair. "No go, be ready for Laufey's call"

With a nod Artemis left, Astrid watched her go and then went back to the throne room to join her husband.

"Do you think she is ready?" he asked as Astrid approached.

"More than ever. She is angry and becoming blood thirsty" Astrid said placing her hand of Laufey's shoulder.

"You will be sure to keep Ivar and Magus away, this is Artemis's battle" Laufey said and Astrid nodded.

"I'll leave Rolf to you"

Laufey laughed "Rolf will do what Rolf wants to do" Laufey said.

They watched as Thor, Loki and the others came into the little courtyard and Laufey stood.

"Have the other soldiers ready" he said.

"Of course" Astrid said and with that Laufey jumped out the window.

* * *

Artemis watched from one of the ledges as the little party spoke to Laufey, she couldn't hear what they were saying and she didn't care. She just wanted to fight.

"Wait" Astrid said "Laufey would be most upset if you interrupted them"

"I want to destroy them" Artemis said, she could feel her anger bubbling inside her.

"Soon, my child, soon"

"Run home little Princess" Laufey said.

For a second Artemis thought that Laufey was sending them away and she wouldn't get to fight but she should have known to trust the Frost Giant. His little insult only wound Thor up further and soon a battle started to commence.

"Now, go!" Astrid said and Artemis leapt down and landed with a loud thud and mist swirling around her. All the others stopped momentarily to see who had joined the battle but then the other Giants started up again and Artemis rested her eyes on Thor. He was in his element in the middle of the battle and working his way through giants like they were ants beneath his boots.

"Is this the best you can do?" he yelled.

Artemis jumped and came down behind him, he spun around as was about to hit her with Mojlnir when he froze.  
"Artemis?" he asked but she punched him square in the mouth and sent him backwards. She made to follow when someone called out her name. She turned around to see the younger brother, Loki, walking towards her.

"Artemis" he said again but she sent a purple orb at him and he stopped in his tracks.

"She doesn't remember us brother" Thor said.

Another figure then dropped down from a ledge, it was Rolf, he came over and stood with his back to Artemis.

"Are you having trouble my dear?" he asked.

Artemis stretched her gloved fingers.

"Arte, what are you doing here?" Loki asked.

"Why would you care?" she retorted and she saw the pain on his face. "It was your Father that put me here"

"I've been trying to find you" Loki said "I've never stopped looking for you"

Artemis frowned at him "If he'd really cared for you in the first place he would never have let you go" Rolf told her.

"Who are you?" Thor asked.

"Me, I'm nobody" he said and then went for Loki, he pushed him over to the other side of the battlefield. Artemis began her onslaught on Thor, she swiped at him, punched at him, did everything she could think of but he'd wouldn't fight her back.

"Fight back!" she yelled.

"Artemis, no" Thor said blocking another punch with his arm. "What have they done to you?" he whispered.

"They have made me strong" she said and then jumped into the air, she came back down fast behind him and slashed at his shoulder. Thor cried out and staggered. "They have made me twice the warrior I was" she said going for another swing but this time Thor grabbed her hand.

"Let go" she growled.

"Look at me" he said.

She stopped struggling and stood there, staring at him.

"Arte" he said, he pulled her towards him and put a hand on the side of her face.

"Let me go!" she shouted, struggling against his hold.

"You can remember Artemis" he said "Remember who we are"

Suddenly the ground exploded under their feet and they both went flying, Rolf quickly ran to pull Artemis to her feet. "Your letting him win" he said "Go and destroy Loki, he's weak. Laufey isn't going to be happy with you"

She watched as Rolf went to deal with Thor, she turned and saw Loki, he was just getting to his feet. Shaking her head she raced for him, he wasn't quick enough and she threw him to the floor again, pinning him to the ground.

"Arte, it's me!" he yelled "Please stop"

She stared down at him, she felt something, something other than hatred. She pushed herself off of him and spun in a circle.

"What is happening?" she asked as she put her hands on the side of her head. "I'm so confused"

Loki got to his feet and held out his hands in surrender. His eyes searched her, she was so different, her voice, her character, her eyes, her body had changed beyond all recognition. She had turned blue and her eyes were red and she was so full of anger, the Frost Giants had done their best to make her one of them.

"Artemis" Loki said gently taking a step towards her.

"Shut up!" Artemis yelled and raised her hand. A purple orb appeared and shot at Loki's chest, the wind was taken out of him as he fell backwards onto the hard ice. Artemis turned away from him and locked her eyes onto one of the other warriors, the man wearing blue with short blonde hair. Artemis could see he was starting to get tired, he would be an easy target. She pulled out another blade from her belt and ran at him. He turned around just in time to see her and dodge out the way. But he only stumbled a few feet and Artemis swivelled back around and gave him a hard push, suddenly a shard of ice rose up from the ground and the man fell backwards onto it and cried out as the ice pierced through his chest. Artemis turned her head to see Rolf standing there holding his hand up, his fingers had turned to frost and he lowered his hand to breath on them. He'd summoned the ice shard.

"Where is Thor?" she called and Rolf raised his eyebrows and gestured to behind her.

"I left him for you to finish"

Artemis turned around and saw Thor still fighting of giants but he was weak. She took a deep breath and jumped up into the air. She landed onto one of the walls and held herself in place with one hand and with the other she drew circles in the air. Clouds of mist started to enclose Thor and Artemis took this opportunity to plunge down towards him and push a blade deep into his shoulder.

Thor cried out and with his right hand swung around and hit Artemis hard on the side of the head with his fist. The blow knocked the senses out of Artemis and she fell to the floor, the world around her span and she started to feel like she was going to be sick. Thor held his breath as he pulled the blade from his shoulder and held his hand out. Mjolnir flew into his palm and he started to walk towards Artemis.

There was a sudden green flash and Loki appeared in-front of the fallen goddess.

"Brother, move out of the way!" Thor shouted angrily.

"I can't let you harm her Thor!" Loki shouted back.

"She is no longer our friend, she has become one of them. Look at what she has done!"  
Loki's eyes glanced as the gaping wound on Thor's shoulder and then back to his brother's eyes.

"Please" he said.

Thor studied him and then his eyes moved back down to Artemis and went wide.

"Loki, look out!" he yelled.

Suddenly from behind Loki Artemis grabbed the back of his cape and swung him down to the floor. She twisted over the top of him and pinned him down, kneeling over him. With no sign of recognition in her eyes she brought her frozen blade up above her head.

"No!" Thor boomed and flew into her using Mjolnir's powers. He slammed into her and carried them both far from the central battlefield and into one of the ice walls. The sound of the pair colliding with the wall of ice echoed throughout Johunheim. The wall had been nothing to the Asgardian God but to the smaller Olympian Goddess it had caused a lot of damage. The Frost Giants may have controlled Artemis's mind and enhanced her fighting abilities but they couldn't protect her from being crushed.

Thor slowly stood up and looked down at the girl, her head had fallen to the side and her eyes remained shut.

"I will take you back to Asgard" he said kneeling and reaching out to pick her up.

"Not in your wildest dreams sunshine!" Artemis suddenly yelled jumping forwards and plunging her ice blades into his chest. He yelled out and gripped her hands as she twisted the blades. The smile on her lips was haunting.

"Die Odinson" she whispered bringing her face close to his.

Thor slowly dropped to his knees and Artemis let him go. She watched as he sunk down and looked at the floor.

"If you would excuse me" she said turning and walking away "I have to go deal with your brother"

She failed to see Thor standing and swinging Mjolnir in her direction.

"ARTEMIS!" Thor yelled and as she turned to look at him he let go of Mjolnir who slammed into the side of her face, completely knocking her out. As the hammer flew back into Thor's outstretched had Loki came running forwards.

"What did you do?" he exclaimed running over to the girl and bending by her side,

"She's still alive" Thor said as he pulled the little blades from his chest. "Thanks for asking how I am by the way"

Loki ignored him and gently picked Artemis up in his arms. "We're leaving" he said "Fandral is hurt"

"You take Arte and the others, I will finish what I started" Thor said swinging Mjolnir and before Loki could stop him he flew off. He then looked down at Arte, she had blood coming from between her lips and a bruise was already forming on the side of her head.

"Artemis" he said and she frowned.

"Loki?" she whispered. Her eyes opened and darted around, panic growing on her face. "Where am I, what's going on?"

"It's alright" Loki said looking around.

He could see Volstagg and Hogan running back towards the portal with Fandral between them and Lady Sif was up ahead of them fighting away giants.

"I can stand" Artemis said and wriggled out of Loki's arms. Her hand went to her head and she closed her eyes. "I have a terrible headache" she then opened her eyes and looked around. "Oh no" she said. Her eyes rested on Thor in the distance and then looked all around her. "Oh no" she said again "What did I do?"

"Don't worry about that for now" Loki said putting a hand on her shoulder. "We have to leave"

They were about to move when a giant appeared out the frost, charging straight for them. Loki grabbed onto Artemis and used his magic to transport them a few feet away. Artemis swayed and held her head in her hands.

"Please don't do that again" she said under laboured breath.

The giant turned and came for them again but this time Loki was ready, he held his hands forwards and sent a jet of emerald green light at the giant. The light hit the giant in the chest and knocked it backwards to the ground.

"This way" Loki said turning them around but they came to an abrupt halt.

Rolf was standing ten feet away from them, he was a little worse for wear and was panting. Obviously Thor had been giving him a run for his money.

"Arte, what are you doing?" he asked.

Artemis frowned at him and then opened her eyes wide. "Rolf" she said.

"Destroy him Artemis" Rolf said "What are you doing?"

"I, I remember" she said "You, you brainwashed me"

"I didn't brain wash you, you wanted to forget" Rolf said "Don't tell me you don't remember all that pain and suffering they caused you. Are you just going to forgive them?"

Artemis looked at Loki "There is nothing to forgive" she said.

Rolf frowned and a low growl came from his throat.

"And you, Loki don't suppose she's told you who I am?"

"What do you mean?" Loki asked.

"Oh so she hasn't then"

Rolf turned away and laughed.

"What's he talking about?" Loki asked Artemis who was looking at Rolf with tears in her eyes.

"Don't" she yelled and put her hands together and sent a massive orb at Rolf. "Stop playing mind games!" she yelled as she walked closer to him.

"Oh but it's what I do best" Rolf said and suddenly he disappeared.

He reappeared behind Loki and held an ice shard to his neck.

"No!" Artemis shouted.

Suddenly the ground beneath their feet started to tremble and behind them one of the massive ice statues of a dog/bull like creature came to life.

Artemis turned back around to look at Loki and Rolf and as she did something flew over her shoulder and hit Rolf in the shoulder which knocked him to the ground. Artemis made out the shape of Mjolnir as it flew backwards the way it had come.

"Time to go" Artemis said and she ran and grabbed Loki's hand.

They caught up to Sif and the Warriors three.

"It's you!" Fandral shouted.

Artemis looked at him and saw blood coming from his chest.  
"Can I apologise later?" she asked.

"Watch out!" Loki yelled and pulled Artemis out the way as the large creature chasing them slammed its tail down where they had just been running.

"The Bi-Frost isn't far, come on!" Hogan shouted.

They managed to get a little further when suddenly the snow and ice beneath their feet started to crumble. They had to struggle their way over a ravine and they all managed to get to the other side, the creature wasn't so lucky and tried to jump but slipped off the edge.

"Ah ha!" Fandral yelled.

Artemis started to slow down but Loki pulled on her hand. "Keep going" he said.

"My head is killing me" she said.

"Heimdall, open the bridge!" Volstagg yelled as they came to a stop at the edge of a cliff. Artemis could feel her legs giving way but luckily Loki caught her and wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her up-right. Making them all jump a clawed paw appeared just before their feet and the company stepped back as the creature which they thought had fallen to its death heaved itself up in-front of them.

Just as it reared onto its back feet something sped through the air and cut its way through the beast and came out at the back of its head.

"Ew" Sif said.

Loki looked down at Artemis to see that her head was staring to lull forwards.

"Stay awake Arte" he said.

"I'm trying" she whispered back.

Thor landed in-front of them with a massive smile on his face but that smile soon faded as they all turned to look at the army of Frost Giants who had gathered behind them.

Loki pressed his lips to the top of Artemis's head and held her close as the giants started to run at them when suddenly there was a bright light and the sound of a horse whinnying echoed around them.

"Are we safe?" Artemis asked in a haze.

"Yes" Loki said against her hair "Odin is here, we are safe"

* * *

Loki kept his arm around Artemis's waist, not only to keep her close to him but to also hold her upright. Once they landed back in Asgard Fandral was rushed away by Sif, Hogan and Volstagg.

"Come Arte" Loki said "You must see a heeler"

He tried to pull on her hand but she stood frozen still, her gaze locked on Odin who was stood the other side of Heimdall. "I'm fine Loki" she said pulling her hand away from him. She looked away from Odin and saw the hurt look on Loki's face. "I'm alright" she said more gently. "I was banished from Asgard, I must wait for Odin to decide whether I can return or not"

Meanwhile Thor was having his own tantrum towards the All-Father.

"Why did you bring us back?" he asked in a raised voice.

"Don't you realise what you've done, what you've started?" Odin asked crossly.

Both Loki and Artemis looked away from each other and over to Thor and Odin.

"I was protecting my home" Thor said crossly.

"You cannot even protect your friends; how can you hope to protect a kingdom?"

"There won't be a kingdom to protect if you're afraid to act" Thor said. "The Jotuns must learn to fear me"

"They will not fear you Thor, they will never fear you" Artemis butted in "Trust me, I know what they are like and they fear nothing…"

"SILENCE!" Odin suddenly yelled, Artemis backed away a little and Loki placed a hand on her shoulder. "I will deal with you. "That's pride and vanity talking, not leadership" he said turning back to Thor. "You've forgotten everything I taught you about a warrior's patience"

"While you wait and be patient, the 9 realms laugh at us. The old ways are done, you'd stand giving speeches while Asgard falls. Just like Olympus, do you want that for our home Father?"

"You are a vain, greedy, cruel boy!" Odin suddenly yelled.

"And you are an old man and a fool!" Thor retorted.

Artemis caught the smirk on Loki's face and elbowed him in the side. "This is not going to end well" she whispered.

"It will end how it will end" Loki replied quietly.

"Yes, I was a fool. To think you were ready"

"Father" Loki said taking a step forward but Odin get out a guttural growl towards him.

"Thor Odinson, you have betrayed the express command of your king. Through your arrogance and stupidity, you've opened these peaceful realms and innocent lives to the horror and desolation of war"

Odin picked up his staff and plunged it into the Bi-Frost controls causing white lighting to strike out all over the room. "You are unworthy of these realms" Odin said stripping Thor of his badges. "You're unworthy of your title!"

"He's going to banish him" Artemis said to Loki "You have to do something"

"What can I do?" Loki snapped.

"You are unworthy, of the loved ones you have betrayed"

Loki took Artemis's hand again and held it tightly as Odin stepped away from Thor.

"I now take from you your power. In the name of my Father and his Father before"

Mjolnir flew from Thor and into Odin's hand and Thor's armour started to dissolve off him. "I Odin All-father, cast you out!"

Odin thrust the hammer towards Thor and a golden beam of light came out and hit Thor directly in the chest, sending him spiralling backwards into the Bi-Frost.

Artemis covered her open mouth with her hand and Loki stood frozen. They watched as Odin threw Mjolnir into the worm hole after Thor and then closed the gate.

"Father" Loki said.

"Not now" Odin said stepping down from the Bi-Frost. He looked tired and suddenly very pale. "Go back to the palace and stay in your chamber" he said to Loki.

Two guards appeared from nowhere and stood either side of Artemis. Loki was about to speak but Artemis glared at him.

"I am weary" Odin spoke to Artemis now "You will see a healer and then be taken to the dungeons till I have the strength to deal with you"

"Yes All-Father" Artemis said nodding her head slightly. "I wish you well"

"Yes..." Odin trailed off.

Artemis was taken to see a healer where she was given a goblet of healing liquid to drink. The healer wasn't so much worried about her physical injuries but more about her mental state.

"The Lady Sif told me you looked like a Frost Giant" the healer said. "You were one of them, I find it hard to believe you can so easily change sides"

Artemis shrugged "I feel normal" she said. "If not a little tired"

"That'll be the drink I gave you" the healer said. "I understand you are to be taken to the dungeons, that'll be good for observation"

Artemis nodded.

The healer stood and the guards stepped forward. "I don't suppose you can tell me if Zeus, Apollo and the other Olympians are still here?" she said and the healer paused and looked at the guards.

"As I understand the All-Father wants to talk with you, you can save that question for him"

The guards each took Artemis's upper arms and pulled her to her feet. "But, wait!" she said as she was guided away. "Please, are they still here?"

She was thrown unceremoniously to the floor of a square shaped cell; the walls were made of clear glass and the floor and ceiling were white. Surrounding her were other cells which held an all manner of criminals, luckily their walls were soundproofed so she couldn't hear their cat calls and wolf whistles. Artemis stood in the middle of the cell and watched as the guards turned and walked away without a single word. She then looked around her. There was a little bed in the corner and a table with a pitcher of water on it, beside the bed was a pile of books. Artemis walked over, sat on the bed and looked through the pile. There were one or two history books, one book from Midgard written by a person called Shakespeare and then at the bottom of the pile was a very familiar green book with a picture of a red squirrel on the front. 'Urchin of the Riding Stars'

"Loki" Artemis whispered and rested back on the bed.

She began reading but barely made it past the third chapter before the book fell to the bed and Artemis's eyes closed.

* * *

A few days passed and Odin allowed Artemis out the cell and let her walk around the palace unattended. She was however required to wear a bracelet on her ankle which stopped her leaving the palace or going to certain rooms. She had been summoned by Odin for an audience, she was surprised it had taken him this long to decide what to do.

She was taken by two guards to one of the many royal council rooms where inside sat Odin in his big chair, beside him was Frigga, the other side was Heimdall and then around the room was Sif, Fandral, Volstagg and finally Loki who was leaning by the door.

The guards ushered Artemis to the chair opposite Odin and then the bracelet around her ankle attached itself to the chair leg, stopping her from going anywhere.

Artemis's mouth went dry and she felt her palms starting to sweat as she rested her gaze on the All-Father.

"I've summoned you here to tell you of your fate" Odin said. "Before I tell you do you have anything to say?"

Artemis looked around the room at all the expectant faces. "Um" she said. She looked at each person individually and she was surprised to see sadness on each of their faces. After everything she'd done she'd thought she'd see hatred or at least something other than, pity.

"My family" she said looking back at Odin "My Father, brother and all the other's. Are they still in Asgard?"

Odin looked to Frigga who smiled softly. "I'm afraid your Father didn't make it Artemis" she said "The Blood Eagle was too much for him to recover from, we buried him in our royal gardens"

It was like someone had punched her in the stomach. Artemis couldn't even bring herself to cry. "He's dead?" she asked and Frigga nodded. "When, when did he die?"

"Shortly after you were…" Frigga paused "Shortly after you left"

Artemis looked down and tears wobbled in her eyes. "I didn't leave" she said and looked up "I was banished" she stood up and the guards stepped forwards "I was thrown out!"

"Artemis" Frigga said

"And the rest of my family?" Artemis asked crossly.

"When your Father died they went with the Vanir, they are alive and well" Frigga said. "But however, your brother remained here, he's developed a relationship with Asgard and it wouldn't have been right to take it away"

"Oh, so you do have some compassion" Artemis said.

"Arte" Sif scolded "We did what we thought was right"

"And I thank you for that" Artemis said turning to look at her "I thank you for kicking me out, I thank you for burying my Father and letting my family go and I thank you for looking after my mentally damaged brother. I thank you for everything" she then turned back to Odin with tears still in her eyes "I thank you for everything you've done for me mighty All-Father"

She could not keep the sarcasm out of her voice. "Everything I do I do for Asgard and my people" Odin said.

"So, I'm just not good enough" Artemis said "The Olympians just aren't your calibre"

Artemis was shaking with anger now. Loki came forward and reached out but Artemis pushed his hand away.

"I'm not good enough, I'm not smart enough, I'm not, enough am I?" she asked Odin.

Odin didn't reply. None of them did. "So, what are you going to do?" Artemis asked. "How are you going to get rid of this problem Odin, are you going to cast me out again. Like you did with your own son!"

Odin suddenly hit his staff on the floor and stood up. "Do not speak to me of Thor!"

"Why not!" Artemis yelled back. "He became a little too much for you to handle so you just sent him away!"

Artemis paused for breath "Well don't worry yourself All-Father, I'll banish myself this time and you won't have to deal with the problem. You can hide away from it like everything else"

Artemis tried to leave but the bracelet attaching her to the chair wouldn't break. There was silence as Odin tapped his staff again and the chain broke loose.

"I'll be gone by the morning" Artemis said "And don't you dare come after me" she added and pointed a finger at Loki. "You can do so much better than me"

With that Artemis turned and left the room.

"I will never forgive you" Loki hissed to Odin and then took his leave.

Odin sighed and put a hand on the table to support himself. Frigga put her hand on his shoulder.

"Please tell me I have done the right thing" he said and Frigga looked at him softly.

"I'm sure it'll all work out" she said.

* * *

That evening Artemis had wanted to go see Apollo but when she got to his chambers she was met by a lady dressed in blue.

"Hello" Artemis said as she stopped outside the door "I'm Artemis"

"I know who you are" the lady said "Apollo talks about you a lot"

Artemis smiled "He remembers me then"

"Oh yes" the lady nodded.

"Do you mind me asking who you are?" Artemis asked.

"My name is Lisbeth" she said "I've been looking out for Apollo"

Artemis nodded. "Well I thank you, would I be able to see him?"

Lisbeth's smile softened. "I'm not sure that would be best" she said and Artemis frowned. "Come, lets walk" Lisbeth said.

The two women walked to one of the palace gardens and sat on a marble bench which was next to a clear blue pond. Birds chatted to each other and dragon flies and other marine life bobbed around in the water.

"Is Apollo ok?" Artemis asked.

"Yes, he is fine. He has his days but overall he is doing very well" Lisbeth said "But I fear that seeing you, when you are not planning on staying might upset him"

"Oh" Artemis sighed, she looked out over the pond "I see what you mean"

"You mean the world to him Artemis but if you see him and then leave him, it'll shatter him. He's been doing so well"

"I understand" Artemis said, she put a hand on Lisbeth's shoulder. "Thank you, for looking after him. It should be me but my fate does not keep me here in Asgard"

Lisbeth nodded and then both women stood. "I am leaving in the morning" Artemis said "I'd better go"

"Stay safe Artemis" Lisbeth said "Time is a great healer, you will see Apollo again"

* * *

It had become cold so Artemis decided to take the lower passages back to her room. She was walking past a set of double doors when she heard raised voices. The door was slightly agar and there were no guards so Artemis gently stepped through the gap and into the darkness the other side. Leading down into the main room were stone steps and on them was Odin and a few steps lower was Loki. They were already in the middle of a conversation.

"In the aftermath of the battle I went into the temple and I found a baby, small for a giant's offspring. Abandoned, suffering, left to die. Laufey's son"

"Laufey's son" Loki repeated.

"Yes" Odin said.

Suddenly her time in Jotunheim came rushing back to her and specifically the conversation she'd had with Rolf.

Rolf had told her that Loki was the son of Astrid and Laufey and that Loki had been taken when he was a baby. She hadn't paid much attention and she most certainly hadn't believed him but here Odin was, admitting to it.

"Why, you were knee deep in Jotun blood, why would you take me?"

"You were an innocent child"

"No, you took me for a purpose, what was it? Tell me!" Loki yelled.

The desperation in his voice tore at Artemis's heart. She wanted to go and comfort him and tell him everything would be alright like he had done for her. She'd been so cruel and cold to him the past few days when Loki's only crime was that he loved her too much.

"I thought we could unite our kingdoms one day. Bring about an alliance, bring about a permanent peace through you. But those plans no longer matter"

"So, I'm no more than another stolen relic locked up here till you might have use for me"

"No" Odin said shaking his head. "Why do you twist my words?"

"You could have told me what I was from the beginning. Why didn't you?"

"You're my son, I wanted only to protect you from the truth"

"What, because I'm the monster parents tell their children about at night. You know it all makes sense now why you favoured Thor all these years, because no matter how much you claim to love me. You could never have a frost giant sitting on the throne of Asgard!" Loki spat venomously. Odin had now sunk to the floor. Loki dropped to his side.

"Guards, guards please help!" he yelled.

Artemis stepped further back into the shadow of the wall as two guards rushed down the stairs. They lifted the All-Father and took him from the room. Loki remained standing there, watching the doorway. Artemis stepped out the darkness and walked slowly down the steps towards him.

"Loki" she said and touched his arm gently. At first, he didn't respond but then he looked down at her, tears wobbling in his eyes.

"How much of that did you hear?" he asked.

"Most of it" Artemis said and pulled him into her arms. He sobbed and she held him as tightly as she could. "Come on" she said "Let's get to back to your chamber"

Loki sat in the middle of his large bed and Artemis wrapped a blanket around his shoulders.

"I always knew" he said "I always knew I was different"

"He was only doing what he thought was right" Artemis said.

"That's what he thought he was doing when he set you away" Loki said looking at her. "He's been making some very bad decisions recently"

"Loki" Artemis said looking away "Don't use me as an example"

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because I don't count" she said.

Loki studied her "Don't say that" he said "Don't you ever say that, of course you count, of course you matter!"

His voice was getting louder and louder. "You have always mattered"

"Don't make this about me, Loki" Artemis shouted back. "My fate, my life is sealed. It's done and dusted, I have to go in the morning and make something of myself, by myself!"

Loki looked away from her "Your life is not yet over" Artemis continued "You still have a family here who want you, who love you. Please don't be angry at the All-Father"

"You're angry at him" Loki said.

"That is because I am what's wrong" Artemis said tears forming in her eyes. "There's nothing I can do about it, if I'm not hurting myself I'm hurting everyone around me and there is nothing I can do about it!"

Artemis was crying now, Loki dropped the blanket, leant forwards and pulled her into his arms. "You have to let me go Loki, I am what's holing you back…"

"No" Loki said.

"Yes" Artemis nodded "I have to go and you have to let me"

Artemis pulled back and studied his face.

"Please Loki"

He studied her face and then pressed his forehead to hers. "I love you Artemis, I always have and there is nothing in this world that will make me stop. But if you want to go, then, you can go, and I won't follow you"

Artemis let out a sob "Thank you" she said "Thank you"

The following morning Loki was fast asleep when Artemis woke. They had fallen asleep wrapped in each other's arms but now it was time for her to go.

Artemis went back to her chamber and packed what few possessions she still had and made her way down to the Bi-Frost. Frigga was standing on the steps and Artemis stopped by her side.

"Is the All-Father alright?" she asked.

"He has fallen into the Odin-sleep" she said "All this has taken it out of him"

"I apologise" Artemis said "I said some pretty horrible things to him, when he wakes tell him that I am sorry"

Frigga nodded and looked down at her.

"I will" she said.

Artemis gave her a nod and took in a deep breath "Well, I'm leaving now. Please keep Apollo safe and watch over Loki, he's very upset"

"I'll watch over Apollo, I fear that there is a hatred growing inside Loki. I wish you would stay" Frigga said and Artemis looked at her.

"I think I'll only make things worse" Artemis said. "Goodbye Frigga"

"Goodbye sweetheart" Frigga said and pulled Artemis into her arms.

Once they'd embraced Artemis made her way down to the Bi-Frost where Heimdall was waiting.

"Where would you like to go?" he asked.

"I thought Midgard" Artemis said. "Jotunheim was a little cold" she added with a smirk towards the gatekeeper.

"As you wish" Heimdall nodded with a smile "Farewell Artemis, daughter of Zeus"

* * *

 **So, that's it for Book One. Thank you for reading. Book Two will carry on directly after this chapter. Thank you so much for reading and I look forward to sharing more of this story with you.** **XX**


	19. The Wings Chronicles Part II Chapter One

**Hey guys, sorry its been so long. Just a short chapter to introduce the beginning of The Wings Chronicles Part II. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The streets of New York were as busy as they always were. People in suits with mobiles pressed to their ears and a brief case in the other hand crossed busy roads on their way to work, while yellow cabs weaved in and out of traffic. Street performers were scattered all about Times Square, people in costumes, make up and colourful outfits posed for pictures and never failed to hold out their hand to unsuspecting tourists for money. No one was expecting a young girl to suddenly appear in the middle of the street, she came out of nowhere and cars beeped their horns and drivers leant out the windows and shook a fist as the girl stood covering her face with her arm. When she looked around she was clearly confused and didn't understand where she was. One of the kinder taxi drivers got out his car, took the girl's elbow and directed her to the pavement.

"Go home" he said loudly.

The girl looked at him and watched as he ran back to his cab and went on his way. Everyone soon forgot about her and simply pushed their way past her as the girl stood still, in a daze, scared and confused about where she was.

Once Artemis had figured out what was up and down she moved away from all these busy people in strange clothing and found a nice area of green. She rested against a tree and closed her eyes.

"Where am I?" she asked herself. She then pressed her forehead to the tree and tried to listen. But she heard nothing, the trees here didn't speak unless it was in a different language.

"Hey" a female voice said.

Artemis spun around to see a girl standing behind her. Had Artemis been a mortal this girl would have been the same age as her, in her mid-twenties perhaps. She had long dark hear and had a pleasant face.

"Hello" Artemis said in reply.

"Are you ok?" the girl asked. "Only I saw you in the traffic and followed you here and then when you started mumbling to the tree I got a little worried"

"I'm alright, thank you very much" Artemis nodded.

"I'm Skye" the girl said "What's your name?"

"Artemis" the goddess replied. She then thought she should have perhaps given a fake name but it was too late now.

"That's nice, as in the Greek goddess?" Skye asked and Artemis nodded.

"Very much so" she said.

"Where are you from Artemis?" Skye asked.

"Um" Artemis said. She couldn't possibly tell the girl she was from Olympus. "Uh"

"It's alright" Skye smiled "You don't have to tell me, but you do look like a girl who could use some help"

Artemis looked around. What else could she do? She knew no one and there was no telling where Thor was, that is if Odin even banished him to Midgard. She had nowhere to sleep, nothing to eat and had no idea what the currency of Midgard was.

"I don't have much" Skye said "I can offer you a roof over your head for a few nights while you get yourself sorted"

Artemis nodded slowly "Ok, thank you Skye"

"It's alright" Skye said "Just one girl helping another girl out"

Artemis followed Skye as she navigated the streets.

"Could you tell me where we are?" Artemis asked and Daisy stopped walking as fast as she was and strode by Artemis's side. "We're in New York" Skye said. "Do you have amnesia or something?"

"What's amnesia?" Artemis asked and Skye shook her head.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter" she said and then came to a stop. "Well, here she is, my pride and joy"

They stopped next to an old camper van with blacked out windows.

"What is it?" Artemis asked.

"It's a camper van, she's my baby" Skye said and pulled the sliding door open. "Hop in"

Artemis hesitated. "In there?" she pointed at the small hole.

"Yep" Skye nodded.

As Artemis put a foot into the van Skye gave her a push, jumped in and locked the door.

"Hey!" Artemis yelled as she righted herself. "What are you doing?"

"I know you're not from this planet" Skye said "And so do they and trust me you would rather be here than there"

Skye pointed out the back window and Artemis peered at a large black vehicle at the end of the street. "Who are they, what's going on?" Artemis asked, panic starting to bubble up inside her. She wrapped an arm around her middle and dragged the other hand through her hair. "I don't understand"

"It's alright" Skye said and put a hand on Artemis's shoulder. "I'm going to help you"

"You are?" Artemis asked and Skye nodded. "First though we are going to get away from them"

Skye climbed over the seat and into a chair that was behind a wheel. Artemis looked back out the window at the black monster that was waiting for her. Skye pressed some buttons and Artemis suddenly felt the van vibrating under her.

"Is it supposed to do that?" Artemis asked and grabbed the seat as it suddenly lurched forwards.

"I take it you don't have cars where you're from?" Skye asked.

"No" Artemis said shaking her head.

"Just hold on, I know where to go"

* * *

Artemis felt like she was going to be sick as Skye parked the van down another dark alley. She then hopped over the seat, sat opposite Artemis and handed her some water.

"Thank you" Artemis said and drank deeply.

"So, where are you from?" Skye asked. "And don't say Earth, cause I know that's not true"

Artemis studied her carefully before answering. "Olympus"

"Olympus" Skye repeated and Artemis nodded. "So your actually the real Artemis?"

"I suppose so" Artemis said "If you mean the one you write about in your books then yes, although some of the information is rather inaccurate"

"So, does Zeus exist, Hera, Hercules, Hades, Apollo, they're all real?"

"Very much so" Artemis nodded. "Zeus, is, was my Father. He died a while ago"

"Whoa, so Zeus is real but he's dead"

"Yes" Artemis replied with a frown on her face. "How did you know that I wasn't from this world?"

"Well" Skye said with a smile and gestured to some things on the walls of the van. "This is called a computer but it's a very special computer, it registered the energy waves you created when you landed and told me where to find you"

"Oh" Artemis said and looked at the computer.

"It also registered a similar energy wave in New Mexico a few days ago"

Artemis's eyes opened wide. "That'll be Thor, he was banished by Odin and I'm pretty sure he was sent to Midgard. Can you show me?"

"Wait, hold up. Thor, Odin, Midgard?" Skye asked.

"Yes, Thor the God of Thunder you must have heard of him, he's quite famous"

"Yes off course" Skye nodded.

"Odin All-father is Thor's father"

"And what's Midgard?" Skye asked and Artemis gestured around her.

"Here, this realm" she said.

"Realm, wait you're going all alien on me" Skye said.

"What's an alien, I assure you I am not one"

"Well you kinda are" Skye said.

Artemis studied her and then started to smile. "I think we both need to slow down" she said and Skye nodded. "We're both getting too excited"

"Agreed" Skye nodded "Here, I'll show you the energy waves"

They shifted in the car and Skye started to tap away and pictures came up on one of the monitors.

"There" Skye said and pointed. It was a fuzzy picture but very clear in the middle was the outline of a person.

"That's Thor alright" Artemis said.

"How can you tell?" Skye asked.

"I could recognise his big head anywhere"

Skye and Artemis both chuckled. "I tried to get to New Mexico but I couldn't really afford it"

"It's alright" Artemis said. "So, the people in the van you mentioned, who are they?"

"Well" Skye said tapping away again. "They are S.H.E.L.D which stands for Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division. In other words, they look for, capture and transport things that aren't from this planet. I've been monitoring them for a few years and there is so much out there that they are hiding from the world"

* * *

6 Months Later

"Skye" Artemis called as she bumped the door open with her hip. "Skye, are you home?"

There was no answer as Artemis carried the grocery bag into the tiny little kitchen. For the past 3 months, the two girls had been sharing a small two bedroom flat in New York. They halved the rent between them, Artemis paying her half by working as waitress in a diner during the day and twice a week she worked as a bar tender in a nightclub. She'd asked for a bar tender role as she didn't feel like working on a stage with a pole like the other girls. Artemis wasn't sure how Skye earned her half of the rent, she was sure it had something to do with all the computers she owned and she had the feeling that what Skye did wasn't always legal but they looked after each other and Artemis trusted Skye.

Thanks to some mentoring from Skye Artemis could now work most electronic devises, she could use an iPod, mobile, radio, the T.V and even drive the van. The laptops on the other hand were a little tricky as there were so many buttons but as far as Artemis was concerned the mobile was the most important.

She put the bag down on the side and checked her phone, Skye hadn't messaged her. Artemis shrugged and turned the radio on. Some happy, bouncy pop song came on and Artemis new most of the words. She'd brought ingredients for spaghetti Bolognese, Skye's favourite, so she set to getting it ready. Skye could always heat it up in the little box later.

Once the food was ready Artemis turned the radio off and went into the living room which consisted of one two seater sofa and a small T.V. Artemis was halfway through her dinner when something caught her eye. She'd thought she'd seen a shadow move from one side of the corridor to the other. She put her plate down and turned to look over the back of the sofa.

"Skye?" she called. There was no answer. Feeling uneasy Artemis picked up the knife she had been using to eat and stood up.

"Whose there?" she called as she made her way to the kitchen. She then moved from room to room, silently checking each area out till she ended up back in the living room. She looked around and picked her phone up from the side, she then went to the front door, latched the chain and turned the dead bolt. She sent Skye a quick text to let her know and to text her back when she needed to get in.

It was late and since she'd now lost her appetite Artemis went into the bathroom and decided to have a shower.

Artemis let the water rush over her. At first it had taken her a while to figure out the buttons and temperature

of the water but she'd managed to get to a comfortable level. Whenever she was in the shower Artemis found her mind racing. She wondered what was happening in Asgard. It had been 6 months, was Thor back? What was Loki up to? Had Odin woken up yet? She didn't even know if time moved at the same speed in Asgard. Maybe there she won't have been gone 6 months at all. She wanted, she longed to speak to Loki. She had left him in such a stressful situation. Leaning her forehead to the wall she took a deep breath and was about to turn the water off when she heard a loud bang and shouting. She had no time to comprehend what was going on when the door to the bathroom fell inwards and people in black army attire and helmets were standing there looking at her.

"Hey!" Artemis yelled. She grabbed the towel from the rail and quickly covered herself.

"Hands in the air!" one of the people yelled.

Artemis slowly raised her hands. "Who are you?" she asked.

"We are agents for H.Y.D.R.A" the person said. It was clear now that he was a man. "We have come to take you to a safe place Miss Artemis"

Artemis shook her head. "No thank you, I'm alright here thank you" she said. "Are you sure you don't work for S.H.I.E.L.D? You look a lot like those agents, my friend told me about you"

There was a wave of laughter "Do not insult us" one of the other men said. His voice was heavily accented. Artemis wasn't very good at accents, if he wasn't from Olympus, Asgard or America then she didn't know. "Heil H.Y.D.R.A" the man said and they all lifted the arm that wasn't holding a gun into the air.

"Alright, as you will" Artemis said. "Can I lower my hands now?"

"Behind your back, slowly" the one who seemed to be the leader said.

"Ok" Artemis said and as she slowly lowered her arms she turned her palms towards them. She then yelled as she sent purple orbs towards them and they all flew backwards. Artemis leapt over them and raced down the corridor to the front door. She noticed on her way past the living room that the windows had been smashed. She threw herself into the door and set about trying to undo all the locks, but as always when you're in a panic you can't do anything quickly. She fumbled with the locks and that allowed enough time for a few of the men to get back to their feet.

"Freeze!" one shouted and when she didn't they fired at the wall beside her head. She then dived into Skye's bedroom which was right next to the front door, she slammed the door shut behind her and looked around the room. Quickly she grabbed the desk chair and rammed it up against the handle and then grabbed a pair of jeans of the floor and pulled them on, she did the same with a very loose t-shirt and then went over to the window. Luckily Skye very rarely locked her window and Artemis pushed it open and clambered onto the fire platform. By this time the H.Y.D.R.A agents had smashed the door in and were running towards her. Artemis sent a couple purple orbs at them and then started to make her way down to the next level. She started to think she was going to get away when there was a loud thud and a tall figure appeared in-front of the stairs to the next level down. It was night time and Artemis's eyes struggled to adjust but when they did they looked into the cold, grey eyes of a man. He was all in black and he wore a mask over the bottom half of his face and there was thick black war paint around his eyes. He had shoulder length messy brown hair and Artemis found her eyes drawn to his left arm which seemed to be made entirely out of metal.

"Who are you?" she asked.

He didn't reply but only shrugged a large gun onto his shoulder. Above them Artemis could hear the footsteps of the other agents coming down.

"Move!" Artemis yelled and the man aimed his gun at her.

Moving quickly Artemis grabbed onto the railing and lunged over the edge. She was only three stories high but she wasn't wearing any shoes and the gravel road wasn't the kindest to her feet. Hissing Artemis shook her feet and looked over her shoulder and saw the tall man with the gun throwing himself after her. She set of at a run and went as fast as she could, she decided that she needed to get out into the public where people would see and maybe help her. But being night time the streets weren't as busy as they normally were and people would shy away from anyone acting out the ordinary. Artemis found herself in Broadway, Skye had taken her there a few times but they couldn't afford a show so had only been to browse the advertisements. But now the bright, dazzling lights and the bustle of people coming in and out of shows helped Artemis to weave in and out of people and hopefully make the agents lose her.

She'd been running for what seemed like hours till she eventually came to a stop outside the theatre showing The Lion King. She stopped ad leant against the wall and turned to look back behind her. Her breath came out in thick puffs of steam as she scanned the crowd for anyone dressed all in black. Suddenly she felt something cold around her wrist and she was twisted around so her arm was pinned painfully behind her. Artemis tried to struggle but the more she struggled the more painful the hold on her arm was. The assailant pulled her backwards down the dark alley.

"Who are you?" Artemis asked.

She felt his face close to her ear and with his free hand he clasped a white cloth over her mouth.

"No!" she mumbled but she soon found her eyelids getting heavy and her knees giving out underneath her.


End file.
